A Woman In Trousers
by Purplefluffychainsaw
Summary: Parties are no fun when you wake up to find yourself in a strange country, with a strange language and strange customs. Especially when you’re greeted by the ugliest thing you’ve ever seen, and it’s trying to kill you. Kit knows this, now.
1. Dreaming?

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**Summary**: Parties are no fun when you wake up to find yourself in a strange country, with a strange language and strange customs. Especially when you're greeted by the ugliest thing you've ever seen, and it's trying to kill you. Kit knows this, now.

**Rating**: T: Swearing and violence galore. Also includes cross-dressing and general gender confusion, including pansexuality and all that fun stuff (although no actual sex).

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien owns Middle Earth and all of the characters and places from the Lord of the Rings series and his other assorted works. I'm just borrowing them, and I promise to return them intact. For the record, this starts off in Rohan during the war of the ring, and will catch up with the books at some point, at which point Éowyn will probably become a prominent character, but I'm hoping to focus on the Rohirrim rather than the main characters.

**Author's Note**: This is a "girl drops into ME" fic. I hope I can surprise you with it. And while Kit is somewhat of a self-insert, her name is one I've never used before (and has nothing to do with mine save for that it can be shortened into something non-gender specific), and my characters tend to bend themselves around their names, so I'm fairly sure she'll end up becoming somewhat of her own self within a couple of chapters. I also reckon some _Monstrous Regiment_ (Terry Pratchett) inspired scenes will turn up, but probably not for a while.

But anyway. Please enjoy. Please let me know if you enjoy it, if you hate it, if I've made a typo or a fault with canon. I don't have a beta yet, so there's only so much I can correct myself.

~Ela

**Chapter One  
_Dreaming?_**

Kit woke up. It wasn't the most pleasant waking. She had expected the usual dry mouth and crooked back, but what wasn't usual after a hard night's partying was being wet and very cold. Sitting up, she groaned when her back complained. She wasn't too surprised, though, when she looked around. Sleeping outside was never particularly comfortable. But as far as she could remember there was nowhere this empty around Ash's house though.

"Very funny, guys." Kit complained as she rose, mostly to herself, since there was clearly no one around and the plain was fairly free of anything that would make a decent hiding place. A quick thought had her checking her pockets. "Okay, and you could have at least left me my wallet!" Leaving her where ever the fuck this was was all well and good, but on earth was she meant to get home without money or her cards. That was just not fun. Or even funny. No mobile either, she realised as an after thought, but since she only ever got signal in the city centre anyway, chances (not to mention sods law) was that she wouldn't have signal here either.

The only bright side to this huge pile of crap was that no one had dared to try and steal her clothes. They probably realised that that really was a step too far. She even still had her black comfortable boots on, although she was fairly sure that she hadn't been wearing them at the party last night. Still, there were more important things to be worrying about: things that she wasn't lucky enough to have. It was just as well she didn't get too bad hangovers, but her mouth was horribly dry and her tongue was swollen. All she really wanted was a glass of water. Or two or three. Preferably three.

Well, she wasn't getting anywhere just standing here. Even if she ended up further away from home, all she really needed to find was civilisation. Then she'd have to borrow a phone or something, and work out where the hell she was. And maybe then she could get home and get some well-earned sleep (not to mention as much nice cold water as her stomach could hold). Kit did wish that she had her headphones, though. Walking was boring without something pretty and loud blaring in her ears. Actually, most things were boring without something pretty and loud blaring in her ears, but walking in the middle of nowhere, where there was no road or even an obvious right of way was pretty high on the list. How on earth had the others managed to get her here? It wasn't as though she was light enough to carry – not over a long distance, anyway. There wasn't a house or a road, or anything in sight. They must have, like, been planning this for ages! What pains.

There was, though, Kit realised with a grin, a stream or something. She could hear it. Thank goodness that she didn't have her headphones after all; she would have never been able to hear the soft trickle over her usual full volume soundtrack collection.

It was harder to find than she thought it would be. Following the sound didn't seem to work: Kit clearly had no sense of direction. Eventually, she almost stumbled over it by luck. It was quite a big stream, hidden in a dip in the landscape. The water was filthy though, it had been stirred up by something, and ash and debris was flowing downstream. Her mouth was still achingly dry though, and she'd drunk from the river at home before, so there was no chance that this would be worse. Squatting at the water's edge, she scooped some up in her hands, drinking gratefully and then leaning forward so that she could drink properly from the muddy stream, quenching her thirst. Kit washed her face too, and stood up, feeling a whole lot better.

Now. There was stuff flowing downstream, which meant that there was something happening upstream. If she followed it, she would find that something, which hopefully was a something that could help her get home. See, now that was _clever_. The edge of the shallow stream was horribly muddy, though, and her boots had already acquired a heavy layer of mud, so she moved a little way from it where she could still follow it but didn't have to carry the whole earth around with her.

After what might have been an hour, what she thought might be some sort of village appeared on the horizon, but it was really too far away to see properly. It looked a bit weird anyway. And why were there still no roads? Something was really wrong here. As she got closer, she began to hear noises, and then, straining a bit, she heard something that sounded suspiciously like… screaming? That wasn't good. She stopped dead, chewing on her lip as she deliberated. Had it been a scream?

There was another one, a definite scream this time, but before Kit had a chance to turn tail and run for the metaphorical hills, there was the noise of something behind her. Swallowing, she turned on her heel, and then it was her turn to scream.

Chasing a young man was quite simply the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Transfixed, she seemed to forget how to move, becoming even more terrified as she noticed the swords that they were carrying. Now she knew that this had to be some sort of crazy, far too realistic dream. Or possibly a film set, although there was a complete lack of cameras.

The boy yelled at her as he approached, but Kit didn't understand a word of what he was saying. Grabbing her, he tried to push her away, towards the village, but she was far too scared to move, staring at the ugly creature (which was also horrifyingly tall up close, especially for a short arse like her). Giving an annoyed huff, the boy stopped in front of her, muttering something to himself, and looking almost as scared as she felt. He brandished his blade at the creature, trying to look braver than he was.

"What the fuck is going on?" She screamed at the boy, who just gave her a confused look, which almost lost him his life. Kit saw the blade of the creature ready to strike over his shoulder and pulled him out of the way. The pair of them fell down, the boy landing heavily on top of her, knocking the wind out of the pair of them. He had to save her next, rolling her out of the way as a heavily blade embedded itself in the earth where they had just fallen.

Swearing furiously, Kit scrambled to her feet, a yank on the back of her t-shirt from the boy helping. Looking at him, she saw her own fear reflected in his eyes, and it made her a little calmer. He didn't know what to do either. Hands shaking, she turned to the beast, the boy beside her holding his sword out in both hands. It looked a bit too big for him. Kit realised that he was younger than she had thought, 15 or 16 at the most.

Shit. And now she felt _responsible_ for him. He was practically a kid, the same age as her middle sister. But what on earth was she meant to do? She had no weapon, and even with one, would the creature stop? She had never thought about killing something, and had never wanted to. Would she be able to kill, a living, breathing being? Even if it didn't appear to be human and had a face not even a mother could love, it was still murder.

But then the creature lunged at her, and Kit was forced to fall back on instinct. Dodging out of the way, she was grateful she the boy got in between them, clashing blades with the beast with a loud clash of steel on steel. He blocked the blow, and then managed to free his blade to put in a stab towards the creature.

"No, no, don't!" Kit yelled, suddenly scared for the boy. She didn't want to see a death, least of all such a young man's. That would be an utter waste of life. She didn't think that she had ever acted so much like a girl, and yet here she was trying to stop this one on one fight to the death by screaming at them in a language they probably didn't understand. When she stamped her foot, they both looked at her as though she was crazy. But at least the boy took the chance, ducking to stab the creature through a gap in his leather armour. It let out a bellow, aiming a wild blow at the boy so that he had to back away, leaving his sword buried in the creature's side. It pulled the sword out, tossing it away towards the stream. As it advanced on the boy, he was forced to back up, drawing a pitifully small dagger from his belt. He looked horribly harmless with the great creature menacing down on him.

Kit now took the chance, ducking out of sight, dodging away towards the forgotten sword. Picking it up, she was shocked to find it was heavier than she expected, but at least she could hold it. The boy was signalling at her wildly. She assumed that he wanted it back, but it only served to bring the beast's attention back to her. Paling, she backed up, only to find that she had stepped back into the stream. She hadn't realised that she was so close to it. The creature grinned – or at least bared it's teeth at her – barring down on her. But her boots were good, and while her feet were soaking from the water that had flooded over the top of them, she still had enough agility and grip to jump back the three steps it took to cross the water onto the other side. The creature snarled, stepping into the water to follow her. She tried to steady her hands and the heavy sword that they held. One more step. Just one more.

She flung herself forward, pushing all of her weight into the sword. If she failed, she'd end up flat on top of it, defenceless, and then she would be in trouble, but there was no other way for her to do anything with the heavy sword.

The two of them fell backwards into the water with a splash, the pommel of the sword smacking painfully into Kit's stomach. For once she was grateful for that little beer belly of hers, as it cushioned some of the blow, although it still hurt like hell. She struggled to lift her head above the water, and then realised that the creature was still struggling weakly underneath her, its black blood staining the water around her. She shifted her weight to use it best to her own advantage, pinning the creature under the water until the struggles ceased, when she half collapsed, panting.

A hand caught the back of her t-shirt before she fell back into the water, pulling her up until the boy could quickly wrap his arms around her chest. He pulled her up and out of the water to the shore, where Kit flopped down. Looking across at the boy as he pulled his sword out of the creature, she pale again, bile rising in her threat as she realised what she'd done. Turning away, she hurled the contents of her stomach out onto the ground. She shivered, feeling the struggles of the creature under her body again, even though she knew that it was gone.

A noise made her look back up and she realised that the boy was looking down on her, talking, although what he was saying didn't appear to be in English. He sounded a little panicked, and his eyes were on the village. She looked down again, quickly gathering her strength and then rose.

"Look, darling, I'm sorry but I can't understand you." Kit mumbled, resisting the urge to try and explain herself with her hands. That was patronising tourist stuff and she could do better than that.

He frowned at her, tilting his head in confusion. He looked cute like that, Kit thought, suddenly. Like a lost puppy. He didn't bother trying to explain himself though, just giving a shrug and indicating that she should follow.

He jogged off, and Kit felt an eyebrow rise. He was a bit panicked. But when he turned around, beckoning her again, she shrugged as well, and padded after him, her wet boots and clothes weighing her down. They were headed towards the village and Kit finally realised that she could smell smoke. The boy sped up and Kit found herself really struggling to keep up. It was just as well the village was closer than she had thought. The houses weren't as tall as she had expected, and they were all "olde worlde", wooden and thatched. Which meant they were burning particularly well.

Kit had stopped and she started when the boy caught hold of her, dragging her forward for a few steps. She pulled herself together and ran after him. People, mostly women and children, were running around in panic and confusion. Some of them were tying to put out the flames, but most of them seemed to be more concerned about gathering belongings, as though they'd already given up on their homes. Dodging the panic, she kept her eyes on the boy, who led her to the other side of the village, where there seemed to be a full fledged battle going on, between villagers and creatures like the one that she had killed at the river side. It was small, admittedly, but to Kit it seemed the most horrifying thing she'd seen in her life.

Bile rose in her throat again, and she swallowed it back. The boy thrust a short sword into her hands, and she immediately dropped it in shock. He expected her to fight? But she was just a girl! And obviously unfit, too. Another one of those creatures ran towards her, and Kit felt the fear gather in her bowels this time. It wanted to kill her. She some how managed to hold herself back from pissing herself and dropped to the ground, tripping the creature and grabbing the sword that she'd dropped at the same time. Heavy booted feet kicked her already bruised stomach as the creature ran into it, falling over her. She forced herself to rise; tipping the creature forward again, and then quickly leaned over it to embed the sword through the back of its neck. Adrenaline suddenly took over, quelling her fear and the pain for the moment, and moving her automatically. Yanking the sword back, she screamed and threw herself into the battle with a bloodlust that probably wouldn't have surprised anyone who had seen her as a child.

Kit wasn't really all that good with the sword: drama had taught her to hit her opponent's blade rather than the other person. But she found it was fairly easy to hit the ugly beasts in the back while they were distracted with the villagers, and that way she was kept mostly out of the way of their wicked looking blades. Plus, apparently short fat girls in jeans and DMs were invisible. It was probably the whole "you see what you want to see, rather than what's there" thing. That, or people were just too distracted to pay attention, even though she seemed to be the only girl fighting. But really, whatever. While they weren't paying attention to her, they weren't trying to kill her, and that was probably saving her. And she really would like to stay in one piece – that way when she got home she could kill the others.

There was another young man on the ground at her feet. She almost tripped over him, and it woke her from her trance like state. "Oh. Shit." She swore vaguely, trying to catch her balance, half stepping over him. There was one of the creatures trying to get at him, and it glared at Kit as she got in between it and its prey. Realising that this wasn't the best of situations, she tried to reason the best way out, stabbing randomly at the creature from her unsafe position over the man to keep it from attacking her first. It was enough to force the creature to step back, Kit quickly stepping over the man so that she could balance herself better. Feeling, rather than hearing, him rise, she was relieved to feel his back brush against hers. It allowed her to focus on this beast in front of her rather than having to worry about what was sneaking up behind her. Blocking a sword strike away from her face, she swore again, the pain from the strength of the strike flaring up her already aching arms.

"Ah, I think I might be a bit tired." She told the surprised creature calmly, pushing herself up off the ground in a pounce that allowed her to stab the sword into its neck. Black blood sprayed her face as she fell back, and she choked on it. Her strength finally left her then, and she fell down to her knees panting. The stench of the blood on her face made her retch, and she puked again, emptying what little else she had in her stomach onto the ruined ground, and then collapsing beside it. Her vision darkened a bit as the man that she had saved stood over her. That was sweet of him.

Kit slipped in and out of consciousness, but the battle had been half finished when she and the first boy had arrived, and there were few of the ugly creatures left, although many of the villagers had also fallen. The noise of battle trailed off, but was replaced with the keen wailing of the injured and those who had lost loved ones. The man stepped back and crouched down beside her. He spoke, but again she had no idea what it was that he was saying. Looking at him, she tried to push herself up. He reached out to catch her, supporting her.

"I'm way too bloody tired for this." She mumbled. She clearly wasn't in England any more. Which explained their weird clothes and houses, although what the hell the ugly creatures that had been attacking where, she had no idea. "Look, I'm lost. Is there someone here who speaks English? Enggggglishhhh." She drew out the word slowly, trying to make it as obvious as possible. "Like tea and crumpets, although I guess I could cope with Americans and their lack of u's as long as they know how to get me home." She was rambling, too exhausted to stop herself, even though she was clearly confusing the young man.

"Eng-lish?" He repeated, pointing at her.

"Yes, that's right. English."

He pointed at himself and smiled at her. "Algar. Allllgaaar."

Okay, so the drawn out thing was irritating. She must remember to try not to do that too. But what was more important was that Algar was a name. She knew it. It was like… a composer or something. She hadn't listened to Classical FM for a while, but it was definitely familiar. And definitely not a language. Shaking her head, she sat herself up properly, facing him. "No, no! I'm Kit. English is the language." She explained, and then realised that he wouldn't be able to understand. Pointing at herself, she said, "Kit. I'm Kit." She pointed at him next. "Like you're Algar, I'm Kit. Oh, and English is my language. My words." She indicated with her hands at her mouth, trying to get the idea of words across to him. It took a little while, before he began to understand, and gave her a name in return that she certainly hadn't heard of. Kit sighed, scrunching her shoulders up. "This is going to be tough."

Algar stood up, and then leaned forward to pick up her sword. Cleaning it on one of the dead creatures, he handed it back to her, and then with a smile helped her up. She brushed herself off, trying to hide a slight stagger, and then managed to totter after him as he left the battlefield.

The villagers had gathered away from the half burnt out village and were arguing g heatedly. Algar was greeted by a sot covered woman who threw her arms around him joyfully, and the boy from the stream, who waved at Kit, greeting her with something she didn't understand.

"Oh. Hello again. I'm glad you're okay." There was blood on him, but he was clearly more or less okay, because he didn't look too battered. Smiling at her, perhaps understanding her tone, he offered her a flask, which she sniffed at, before taking a drink. It was water, clean and cool, and she gulped some down, and then looked over at Algar. The younger boy nodded, and indicated him, so Kit passed the flask onto him, who drank from it gratefully. He passed it back to the boy, and then started to talk to the older woman animatedly. Kit heard her name, but then zoned out of the excited talk, even when the other boy joined in, looking at the villagers around her. They were tired looking, and many were injured. They were mostly blonde or red headed though, which surprised Kit. Her own mousy blonde hair was one of the darker shades in the group. Perhaps they were somewhere Scandinavian.

A prod in her arm brought her attention back to Algar. He indicated the woman to her, and then spoke in his language. Kit thought she caught a name, and so repeated it cautiously. "Mae?" She asked, pointing at the woman, who nodded. Kit smiled, and offered her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you. I assume you're Algar's mother?" There was a general look of confusion, and Kit laughed a little, having had forgotten about the language barrier. She reached out, gently taking the woman's hand and shaking it to show her the greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Mae."

The woman frowned, and but allowed the strange movement, saying something that sounded like a greeting in her own language, which Kit tried to catch but had difficulty following the complex new language.

The boy was introduced next, and looking at him, Kit assumed that he was Algar's brother. They had the same straw-coloured blonde hair as their mother too, and bright brown eyes, plus a cute little dimple in their chins. He was introduced as Leax, a name that Kit found a little hard to copy the first time, but he offered his hand to shake without hesitation. He greeted her again, and this time she tried to copy it, causing a laugh from the three. Kit frowned, but Algar patiently corrected her, letting her copy him until she got it right, and then grinning brightly at her. Kit couldn't help but smile back, feeling that she had finally achieved something.


	2. Boys Don't Cry

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N**: I really debated whether to put this from the Rohirrim's point of view or not, but decided in the end that I really needed it. Which means that I need to explain something that I failed to in the last chapter, or else some people will be confused. And to that end I shall quote (Sir!) Terry Pratchett:

"People didn't look for a woman in trousers. To the casual observer, men's clothes and short hair and a bit of swagger were what it took to be a man. Oh, and a second pair of socks." (_Monstrous Regiment_, pg 37)

Kit lacks a second pair of socks and short hair, but she is wearing binding from the party. And the all-important trousers.

**Chapter Two  
_Boys Don't Cry_**

Algar left his mother and brother to deal with the strange boy and went to join the debate, which was still raging. He understood. Some of them wanted to go to Edoras, to seek advise from the king, to find out what had happened, why aid hadn't come. Others wanted to seek refuge, to find relatives and homes to stay in, somewhere where they could carry on with their lives and pretend that this hadn't happened. Some had already left to this end. And a few wanted to stay, to regather and rebuild their lives from the ashes of ancestral homes that had vanished under the sudden fury of the Orc attack.

Algar understood them all, and he was also torn, but he knew that war was upon them. They had little time, and there was little that they could do here. They were too close to the boarders, and there were too little men. Even in other, bigger villages, they would do little more than become a hindrance. They needed to go to Edoras, to seek the advice and the comfort that the King could offer them.

Stepping forward, the boy stood tall. Here, amongst those who had helped raise him, amongst his peers and those younger than him, he felt no shame in expressing his opinions. "We need to leave." He said, softly, but calmly. "The Orcs will return, and we no longer have the strength to fight them. And if not here, then they will strike another village, and then another. We need to find safety, security. The King will know what to do."

One of his mother's friends, Gisa, her baby clutched in her arms, stepped forward. "It's too far! We have children, injured, old folk with us. We cannot protect them on the road if we are attacked there."

Algar was about to comment on this, but Leola, a girl he had played with as a child beat him to it. "Deeper in, we will be safer. There will be others there, and it will be harder for the Orcs to reach us."

"At the risk of others like us! It will be other villages that they are burning, other children that they are burning that will prevent them from getting further in!" An old man, scarred and bent with age fell back into the fight. He had fought many times before, and was well respected by the villagers, and Algar felt his heart sink. If he wished to stay, then many would stay with him.

"And so it has been! Look around you, Aikin! Many are dead – not just our men folk, but our women, our children. Our houses are burnt, our crops spoilt, our livestock scattered: we have nothing we can offer to any we should impose ourselves on. Only Edoras has the wealth to support us as we are." Algar had to resist the urge to stamp his foot childishly. He knew that it was difficult for them to make this decision, but it would make his life so much easier if they just did. He knew that he was right! "This is our home, yes, and it always will be, but it doesn't make it safe, or sensible to stay here."

A little girl of three or four appeared from behind Gisa's skirts. Algar was surprised; he hadn't seen Erna away from her mother often. The girl tugged on Gisa's apron, obviously terrified to find herself surrounded by most of the surviving members of the village. Gisa shifted her baby onto her hip so that she could crouch, wrapping her arm around Erna and letting her whisper into her ear. Algar felt foreshadowing before he saw the blood wash away from Gisa's face. The woman drew the child into a tight hug, and then stood, very pale, her hand holding Erna's tiny one. She opened her mouth to speak, but the looks of the villagers told her that there was no need to explain further, and she let the girl lead her back towards the ruined village.

A long, drawn out moment of shocked silence followed their departure. Erna's father had died not two months ago: word had come a few days earlier. He, like many other men, had been drawn to the army, desperate to protect their family, and hoping that there they could. And, like many others, including Algar's own father, he had fallen at the hands of the increasing number of Orcs that had been plaguing them in recent years. To lose her mother now seemed a cruel fate for one so small, and yet Algar couldn't help but think that she was not alone, and that there would be many more like her in the days and weeks to come.

Algar looked around the shocked faces, and then sighed. This was no time to be fighting. He had made up his mind, and done what he could to help the others decide too. "My family and I will leave for Edoras in the morning." He said, quietly. He hoped that shock would bring his friends to their senses, and maybe a determined voice could lead them to safety. "Any who wish to accompany us are welcome."

* ~ *

Left alone with the strange looking boy, Leax and Mae were unsure what to do, and he looked just as confused as they felt as he watched Algar leave. He said something in the strange language of his, and mother and son looked at each other, both unsure what he meant.

The boy, Kit, sighed, and scratched at his head as he tried to work out a way to explain what he meant. He pointed vaguely after Algar, and at the gathered villagers, and Leax looked at his mother.

"Don't look at me, Leax: you found him." Mae told him, a smile on her lips. She didn't seem to be particularly annoyed, but Leax knew that she would find the strangeness of this boy, well, strange. Yes, he had saved both Algar and himself, but they had also had to struggle to protect him in return. Algar wouldn't allow Mae to send the boy away though. He would feel responsible for Kit, Leax knew. And it was unlikely that Mae would send someone who was so close to being a child away anyway, even if it would make things harder for them for a while, until Kit started to learn.

Looking back at Kit, Leax shrugged a little. "I'm really sorry, I don't understand." He told him, calmly.

Kit's face fell a little, although he seemed to understand the tone of what Leax had said. At least they could somewhat understand each other through their faces and voices, or else this would be impossible.

Remembering the bright smile that Kit had given when he managed to say 'It's nice to meet you', and to try and cheer the other boy up, Leax came a little closer. "How do you say 'it's nice to meet you' in Eng-lish?" He asked, repeating the word that Algar had told them a little while earlier carefully.

Frowning a little, Kit paused as he tried to separate the words, and then began to talk quickly again. Realising what he was doing, he stopped, and grinned, looking a little embarrassed, giving what was probably an apology, and then began to speak a little slower. Leax copied the sounds carefully, and the boy grinned brightly, clapping his hands together, clearly impressed. After all, it had taken him several tries to get it sounding even semi decent. Leax grinned himself, finding the other's mood infectious, and proudly repeated the words, offering his hand to shake as Kit had done before.

Now laughing outright, Kit took his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He repeated again, squeezing Leax's hand before shaking it, and then started to ramble on again in that strange language of his.

Mae looked on at the two boys in amusement. For a pair who had just come out of battle, they didn't seem to act like it. Still, they were young and lucky, and they should enjoy life while they had it. "I managed to save some a few things from the house." She told them both, though of course it was unlikely that Kit had any idea what she was saying. "You should clean off and change. You're both filthy."

Leax realised that Kit was looking at him, as though he could magically produce a translation. He thought for a moment, and then just indicated that the other boy should just follow him, letting Mae lead the way. She took them out towards the fields, where the horses that had survived the attack had been gathered. There were piles of belongings everywhere, scattered around as they had been dropped away from the fire, but there was some sort of organisation to it where families' belongings had been put together. Leax noticed where Mae had put what she could save of their belongings, and moved in front of his mother to examine the pile. Crouching down, he picked up a pair of his trousers, and then looked up at Kit. Well, he looked to be about the same size as him, although quite a bit shorter. Mae sat down beside him and started to go through the pile too, folding one of her skirts to reach for one of Algar's shirts, clearly collecting clothes for him to change into too.

There was only one of Leax's shirts left, so he offered a spare of Algar's to Kit. "Clothes." He said, clearly, and then picked the shirt off the pile. "Shirt." He told him, waving the garnet at him, and then indicating the trousers. "Trousers."

Kit took the clothes. "Clothes. Shirt. Trousers." He repeated, and then repeated the action, showing Leax what he knew them as. Leax tried to copy the words, and both of them smiled at each other. Kit said something else, and Leax frowned, trying to work out what he meant. Tilting his head, Kit was clearly thinking how to explain it. He gave the clothes back to Leax, and then took them back off him, repeating the two words.

Ah! It was a thank you! Leax's face brightened in understanding. "You're welcome." He said, and then copied out the mime again: taking the clothes and giving them back to Kit, copying the thank you, and then repeating his own, polite response.

"How is _Thank you_ Rohirric?" Kit asked, brokenly. He had taken in more than Leax had expected if he had managed to pick up that from Leax's question earlier.

"Thank you." Leax told him, indicating that Kit should follow so that they could go to the stream and wash. There was blood and mud and general ick all over him, and he had no wish to stay like this any longer than necessary. "And it's 'how do you say'."

* ~ *

Kit followed Leax to the stream. The water was as mucky as it had been downstream, if not worse, but she still had blood on her face (although she'd attempted to wipe it off on her sleeve), and was thirsty again. Anyway, it hadn't killed her the first time. Drinking first, she put her face in the water and tried to scrub the disgusting dried blood off her face with her hands. She could feel it caked in her hair. What she wouldn't give for a bath right now! Glancing sideways at Leax, she wondered if he would give her a little privacy or if such things didn't matter here. Surely privacy was something universal?

Apparently not. The boy stripped his shirt off, followed by his trousers. Kit quickly averted her eyes, and gathered up the borrowed clothes. Padding upstream, she was determined to have her privacy. She had no more desire to see Leax naked than for him to see her. But she didn't want to go too far: not getting attacked again was fairly high on her priorities. Once she found somewhere she could duck down beside the stream without being seen, she pulled her hair out of the loose pony tail she wore it in and dunked her head in the stream again, combing through it with her fingers until the worst of the mud and blood was out. She'd had a ribbon on top of the elastic hair band last night, but at some point she'd lost it, so she made do with just pulling it back into the rough ponytail to try and keep it out of her eyes.

Examining the shirt she had been given, she looked around, checking again that she was alone. What ever it was made out of was itchy and rough, but at least it was clean. She pulled her shirt off, and then hesitated. She had forgotten about her binding. It had just become so natural these days, what with the LGBT soc encouraging her, and that feeling she'd had since she was ten, of feeling like she was cross-dressing when ever she wore a skirt (it didn't usually stop her buying them, since she was rather in love with the idea of being feminine and pretty. It just never seemed to work). She'd done it once or twice for a joke, as a costume, and then things had just… grown until she was wearing it most days. It wasn't as though she'd had much boobs to begin with anyway, and it was just easier to keep them out of the way.

But still. No wonder they'd treated her like a man. They probably thought she was one! Algar's hair was about the same length as hers and that was normally what gave her away at home. England had a disappointing lack of men with hair down to the small of their backs, but here short hair seemed to be out of fashion.

Leaving the binding on for now, Kit washed quickly, and then pulled the shirt on. It was really too big for her, so that when she tugged her still damp jeans off from underneath them it fell down half way to her knees. At least that would stop her from feeling exposed. She rescued the belt from her jeans, pulling it on over her waist to keep the shirt a little in check. Her stomach was tender and sore from the abuse that it had taken earlier, and Kit paled slightly, trying not to swear at the light touch. Once the pain had faded a little, she pulled the trousers on. They were bloody uncomfortable, even more so than the shirt, so she attempted to scrub the worst of the mess off her jeans rather than just abandoning them. She'd find somewhere to dry them, and then put them back on, even if they didn't exactly match what she'd seen the others wearing. She washed her shirt too, realising that a spare would be useful.

Standing up, she returned to where she'd left Leax, but the boy had already left. Assuming that he'd gone back to his mother, Kit did too. Algar had returned, and he was talking to her quietly as he dressed, his trousers already changed and a clean shirt half over his head. Kit found herself admiring the view for a moment, before she noticed a very nasty cut that ran over one hip, down and under his trousers.

Kit felt sick again, as everything she'd let fall from her mind rushed back. People had _died_. One hand over her mouth, she stumbled slightly, but strong hands caught her, pulling her up. Algar had caught her, and he something worriedly. Taking a deep breath, Kit forced herself to bite it back again. These people had other things to worry about: at least she wasn't injured. Standing herself back up, she forced herself to smile at Algar. "Thank you. _Thank you_." She remembered what Leax had taught her only after she'd spoken automatically in English, but added it anyway. "I tripped." Of course, the explanation wouldn't mean anything to him, but she wanted to try and sound casual.

Algar didn't seem to buy it, but he did seem impressed by the thanks. Kit was herself. Languages had always been her nemesis at school. But then again, she'd always managed on the three German exchanges she'd done, despite not actually completing her German GCSE. It was a pity that she already thought that she was forgetting some of what Leax had said to her before.

Leaning forward, she put a hand on his side, indicating the cut that she'd seen. "Are you alright?" She asked, more to distract him than anything else. Algar paused for a moment, before lifting his shirt to reveal the top of the cut again. Up close it looked worse, deeper, the sin around it inflamed. He muttered something which sounded far too much like 'I'll live', making Kit grin. She patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you will."

Giving her a confused look, Algar pulled his shirt back down into place. He indicated Kit vaguely and said something. When she failed to understand, he pointed to his cut again, and then to her.

"Oh! Oh, no I'm alright." Kit exclaimed as realisation dawned. "Well, I've got a few bruises, but nothing that won't heal." He frowned at her again, and she sighed. Hitching up her belt, she pulled her shirt up to show the blackening marks. He nodded, and she covered up her fat little belly again.

Some of the fence had been broken by the attack earlier, and some of it had already been taken up by clothing that the villagers had put out, either to dry or to keep it off the muddy ground. Kit followed suit, laying her jeans and t-shirt over the wooden slats, hoping that they would be dry enough to wear in the morning, but doubting it.

Leax was walking back over towards them from across the field. He carried a sword, which Kit realised in a moment of embarrassment, was the one that she had been given earlier, now cleaned and sheathed. She must have left it somewhere. To be fair, she didn't have a sheath and was used to having her hands free, but really, it was a bit foolish, and the look on Leax's face told her so. Taking it from him with a muttered thank you, she undid her belt, examining the sheath and then slipping it on. It felt weird to have it at her waist, and it pulled the belt onto her battered stomach, but at least she was armed now. Whether or not that would do her any good was still to be seen, but it would certainly help her blend in.

The two boys were talking, and Kit looked at them, wondering what it was that they were saying. Something that made Algar very solemn and that make Leax swallow and look as though he would cry. The pair of them started to walk off, and Kit looked at Mae for a moment, and then ran the few steps to catch up with them. What ever it was, she would help if she could.

She regretted that thought as they reached the other side of the village. Bodies were scattered on the blood soaked ground, the beasts and humans sharing a fate together. That was bad enough, but what hurt Kit more was a child and a mother with a baby crying over the mutilated form of a young woman. Kit would have thrown up again if there had been anything left in her stomach. Leax looked as bad: only Algar didn't have a physical reaction. The young man gently put a hand on the crying woman's shoulder, and after a moment she rose, taking the child with her. They were both still crying.

Kneeling beside the body, Algar closed the dead woman's eyes, muttering what sounded like a soft prayer, and then gathered the body up into his arms. There were a few others, Kit realised, treating their fallen in the same way, although most were older men and having to bear the bodies in twos or even threes.

Leax had knelt beside the body of a young man about his own age, and Kit knelt beside him, listening to his prayer even though she didn't understand the words. Feeling the need to honour this man who hadn't been as lucky as she had, she added her own. "Rest well, knowing that you fought well and hard. I hope you can have some peace now."

Shifting, she moved to his feet and looked at Leax. He smiled at her gratefully, if sadly, and picked up the boy's shoulders. Carefully they lifted him, carrying him with care and dignity to a growing line of dead. Laying him down on the ground, Kit glanced at the others and felt hollow. So many had died.

An old woman knelt by the boy, washing his face tenderly with a damp cloth. Kit would have watched, but Leax gently pulled her away. There was still much work to be done. He led her back to the field, and they worked together with Algar and the old men to clear the human bodies from the battle site in silence, except for their quiet prayers.

The bodies of the monsters were harder to deal with. Kit, Leax and Algar together barely had the strength to lift them, but together they managed to drag the huge creatures into a pile. By the time the last of them were moved, Kit was feeling shattered, having worked harder than she had for many years, and the light was beginning to fade. Algar seemed to sense her exhaustion and he gently squeezed her shoulder, before the two brothers led her back to where the bodies had been laid out. Someone had been through the village and brought down bodies from there too. The body of an old woman, laid out with two grandchildren on either side was particularly jarring, and Kit found herself choking back tears. It was hard, especially when she was so tired, and a sob rose in her throat. She wouldn't be the only one crying by any means, but boys don't cry, she was forced to remind herself.

Some of the villagers had dug a mass grave, and the work began again, although this time there were more helping hands. One by one the bodies were lifted into their final resting place. One of the older men said something that sounded like another prayer, and then they all sang a quiet song that began soft and mournful and ended up loud and beautiful. Kit continued to cry as the earth was tipped back onto the bodies, and the little girl who had been crying over her mother's body from before lay a tiny white flower on top of the grave.

The wake took place on the other side of the village. Kit understood that: she had no desire to linger by the graveside either. Fires had been lit, and what food they could spare of what had been salvaged was cooked. One of the men had managed to save a barrel full of some sort of beer, and the villagers toasted to their fallen friends. Kit felt an outcast, but was too tired to feel sorry for herself. She forced herself to find something to eat, and then lay down a little way from the others. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she fell asleep straight away.


	3. Onwards and Upwards

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N**: When I post the next chapter I'm going to be changing the name to _A Woman In Trousers_ (taken, of course, from the Pratchett quote that I gave in the last chapter). This story was never meant to be Kit's story in particular, and _Kit's Journey_ was the best I could come up with off the top of my head. By the time I post next time, I'll probably be back home in Oxford, and since it's a good month before Uni starts up again, there will hopefully be regular chapters.

Also, I apologise for not thanking the people who added me onto their story watch last chapter, so thank you very much, and special thanks to Mae and her lovely review. You guys reminded me why I started writing the first time round. Thank you!

Remember, _A Woman In Trousers_!

~Ela

**Chapter Three  
_Onwards and Upwards_**

Aiken has isolated himself, close to the village, his old frame highlighted by the fire from the bonfires. His wife, Darelle, and his grandchildren List and Lyn had died in the village, killed by the Orcs. Since his only child, Orva had died in childbirth to Lyn and Eamon, her husband, was one of those who had joined the army only to never return, Aiken was now alone. Algar wanted to cross over to him, to talk to him, to say how sorry he was, but for some reason people had decided that he was some kind of leader and wanted to talk to him. They wanted to ask him where they would go, what they should take, and most importantly, what would happen to them. Things that Algar had no answer for, and things that really should have been asked to those older than him. Algar regretted having stood up for himself.

Still, he had made himself responsible, so Algar replied to the worried villagers as best as he could. He tried to resist the urge to redirect the questions, to beg his friends to ask one of the older, more experienced men, reminding himself that he had put this responsibility on himself. Besides, aside from the old men like Aiken, most of the older men were those who still had family and who wanted to stay. So even with his inexperience, he was one of the better ones to speak to, though he didn't want to think that himself.

Algar managed to escape the questions and padded over to Aiken, where the old man was sitting with his back to the fire. The young man came and sat down next to him, waiting patiently to see if the old man would talk to him. It took a while, perhaps half an hour or so, before Aiken even acknowledged that the boy was there.

"What would your father think of you?" Aiken asked, his eyes still staring out into the darkness. "Taking charge like this, and leading your family away from home."

That was unexpected. "None of us can know." Algar replied, after thinking it over for a moment. "But I hope that he would think that it was the right choice." Of course, if Algar's father, Nerian, was here, then he wouldn't have had to make such a choice in the first place. Having been head of the household for almost three years now, Algar had changed. It had made him grow up, becoming mature beyod his years, and had given him time to become used to leading his small family.

Aiken smiled, but there was still sadness in his eyes. Algar found himself wondering if the old man would ever be able to get over the loss of his family. "I'm sure he would be proud of your strength." Aiken said, softly.

This made Algar smile in return. "Thank you. I'm sorry for standing against you earlier."

"I understand. I know you think it is the best choice."

"Do you still think otherwise?" Algar was still worried that Aiken would remain with the ruins of the village and that many would stay with him.

There was a long pause, and Algar peered at the old man to see if he had fallen asleep, but he was simply thinking. "Yes. I still think that it would be better for people to stick with what they know. They need to try and rebuild their lives, not go to beg for uncertain aid."

Algar heard an unsaid 'but' with that, and so after a moments pause, when he was sure Aiken wasn't going to continue by himself, he pressed him for it. "But…? There is more to it than that."

"But most will not wish to stay in this place that will only serve for a reminder of death." Aiken admitted with a sigh.

Algar himself hadn't thought of it that way. He had been very fortunate: all of his family had survived, so far. "What will you do?" He asked, finally, very softly.

Again, there was a very long pause. Algar resisted the urge to push Aiken for an answer, guessing that the old man was struggling with himself. "I will travel with you to Edoras." Aiken said, eventually.

Grinning, Algar reached out to squeeze the old man's shoulder, but Aiken pushed his hand away. "Not for you or for the village!" He added a bit viciously. Spotting Algar's fallen face, Aiken sighed and continued a little softer. "I travel to Edoras for war, Algar. There will be a war, and I will fight." _And I will not return_, hung in the air between the two men, unsaid, but very clearly heard.

Algar nodded. He had heard all that he needed to. Rising, he brushed off his trousers. "My family and I would be honoured if you chose to ride with us." He offered, gently. "We have a spare horse, and my mother would appreciate someone to talk to. In the morning, we'll be by the oak tree by the stream." With a last smile at the older man, Algar left him to his thoughts.

As he headed back to his family, Algar noticed the small form of someone sleeping in the darkness. Creeping over, he was only a little surprised to find it was Kit. Who else would be foolish enough to sleep alone like that, without even a blanket for warmth? The young man shrugged out of his coat and gently wrapped it over his shoulders, leaving him to his rest.

*~*

It was barely even dawn when Kit was woken by someone shaking her shoulders. She groaned slightly, curling away from the wakening in the vague hope she'd be let back to sleep. There was a soft chuckle, and then whomever it was that was disturbing her sleep pulled away the blanket that she'd been sleeping under. The air was shockingly cold, and Kit swore, sitting up.

At once, her whole body screamed in pain, and she paled, wrapping her arms around hr stomach, which hurt in particular. Having woken properly because of the pain, she glared up at Algar, who was leaning over her with a look of concern, his coat folded over his arm. Sighing, as she remembered where she was and what had happened, Kit waved a hand at him. "I'm okay." She lied, leaning forward to stretch her arm out to her toes, and then rising.

Algar frowned at her, and said something that she couldn't be bothered to even try and understand. Waving her hand again vaguely, she tried to get him to stop talking. "It's too early." She muttered. "Try again in a couple of hours." Or as soon as she managed to get a dictionary. Or someone who spoke English and could translate for her. This whole language problem was starting to get on her nerves, although that was mostly because she was exhausted, and her whole body was aching. The adrenaline from yesterday had worn off, and the effort from yesterday was more than she'd ever had to put in in her life before.

Still frowning, Algar gave up, and indicated that she should follow him again. People had been gathering in the field where people's belongs had been left the evening before. Leax and Mae were saddling up one horse with the help of the woman that Kit had seen crying on the battlefield yesterday, and another horse had been burdened with their belongings. When Leax saw that they were approaching, he smiled and waved, although whether it was at Algar or herself Kit couldn't guess. Looking over at Algar, she was surprised to see that he was pulling his coat back on, and there was no blanket in his hands. Had he put his coat over her as a blanket as she slept?

Turning away to hide her blush, Kit went to where she'd left her clothes the night before. Her shirt was only a little damp from the dew, but her jeans were still dripping wet. It looked like she'd have to put up with the scratchy trousers that she'd been leant for a little bit longer. Sighing, she picked up her clothes, wondering what to do with them. Mae gently took them out of her hands and laid them over the back of the horse carrying their bags. Thinking that they would end up smelling of horse, Kit had to resist the urge to wrinkle her nose. They would at least dry off, and then she could change.

Leax handed Kit and Algar a round bread each. Kit was hungry enough that she gobbled it down. It was a little tough, but sated some of her hunger for now. Licking off her fingers, she looked at the others, and then decided that she needed to wash off before things started. She walked over to the stream to wash her face and hands in the cold water. It had settled overnight, and now the shallow water was sparkling in the early light. The rivers and streams at home had never looked so pure, but then again the Mudway flowed through the town, so it could hardly be expected to stay clean when nothing else managed it. It was good to drink the fresh water, and Kit drunk a little too much, the cold water weighing down in her belly.

Around the camp, final preparations were being made. Three packs lay on the ground still, and Kit quickly went to pick one up. She wouldn't want to seem ungrateful, even if she wasn't sure how far they had to walk and whether she would be fit enough for the journey. Mae and the other woman were helping an old man into the saddle, and Mae smiled at Kit when she saw what she had done, nodding gratefully. The third pack had obviously been hers, as the woman helping her had her baby strapped carefully to her back. The pair passed the young girl up to the old man, who looked almost as uncomfortable about the situation as the little girl did. The clash made Kit smile a little, although when the thought came to her that the pair were riding with Algar and his family because they had no one else to be with, the smile disappeared entirely. A young woman with her own pack was crossing over to them, and from the way that she greeted Algar and Mae, Kit guessed that she would be walking with them too.

Kit wished that she had the energy to try and ask Algar where they were going, but she knew that it would just end up being a fight to get through the language barrier. Even when Leax came over to talk to her, she had to give up with a little shrug. He looked a little disappointed that she wasn't trying like she was the day before, but at least he seemed to understand that she was tired. Mae took the reigns of the packhorse, and Algar came over to pick up his pack. The young man looked around the remains of the village with a sigh, and Kit realised that he didn't expect to come home.

And then they started on their journey. Algar and those that walked with him were in the lead, and Kit realised that the rest of the villagers were following him. When she looked back at the village she could see why. Most of the adult men were staying. The families that remained there, watching most of their fellows leave, seemed to be just that: families. Whereas those who left were old, or mothers and children shoved together in haphazard groups, those that stayed in the village were clearly in family groups. Kit was the closest to a leader that they had.

They were following the course of the stream, and Kit was a little glad to find that she had at least been walking in the right direction yesterday. She was still hoping that wherever they were headed, which was surely some type of town or city, would have a way for her to phone home. At least there should be _someone_ who could talk English.

The young woman that had joined their little group last fell back to walk alongside Kit. She was watching Kit as they walked and the other girl found it a little disconcerting. "Can I help you?" She asked, eventually, not really knowing what to say. Leax and Algar fell back a little too, looking curiously at the two girls.

"_I am_ Leola. It's nice to meet you." The greeting was stammered and heavily accented, but Kit smiled to hear it. Even if it meant that the two boys had been talking about her over night… It was comforting to hear English.

Searching her memory, Kit struggled to find her memory of what she'd been taught the day before. Eventually, she managed to stammer a greeting back. "_It's nice to meet you._ _I am _Kit." Kit held out a hand to shake, and Leola looked at it hesitantly, and then at Algar, who explained it to her quickly in their own language. Smiling in understanding, Leola took Kit's hand and shook it. The two girls laughed in relief that the introduction had been managed, and the four of them continued to walk side by side.

After a while, Kit found their friendly conversation annoying. It was too hard for her to concentrate on their language and on keeping herself going, and so it was all going over her head. Even though she was sure that they were trying, she just couldn't put up with it. Anyway, Leola and Algar, who looked to be the same age, were both about seventeen or eighteen: three or four years younger than Kit, who had passed twenty one in November. And even younger than those two, Leax was just coming out of the male immaturity that really got on Kit's nerves.

Speeding up a little, Kit moved to walk with the older women in between the two horses. They looked surprised to see her join them, but didn't say anything about it. Not that she would have been able to understand, of course. They walked at a reasonable pace since there were plenty of old and children with them, but Kit found it punishing to her unfit body.

By the time they stopped at lunch, Kit was red faced, and she sunk to the ground gratefully. Mae and her friend came over to her, offering a canteen of water, which Kit drunk from thirstily. The bottle was almost empty when she was finished, and Kit looked over to the stream hesitantly. "Do you want me to refill it?" She asked, shaking the canteen to show how little it had left, and then pointed to the stream.

Mae hesitated, and then smiled at Kit, nodding, saying something and then pointing to the other youngsters. Kit heard their names in what she spoke, so she assumed that the woman wanted her to pass it on to them when she'd refilled it. Kit managed to struggle to her feet, cursing her aching legs, and stumbled over to the stream. She washed her face again once she reached the stream, and then sunk the bottle into the cool water. Leax, Algar and Leola came over to her, and Kit was relieved to see that they didn't seem too pissed off about her walking away from them earlier. When she passed the canteen to them, only Leola drank out of the bottle rather than from the stream, and she refilled it when she had finished.

The four of them rose from their perches at the stream edge, and for the first time Kit felt sort of comfortable with them, rather than a complete outcast. It was nice to be able to feel something close to companionship. Maybe being stuck here wouldn't be complete hell after all.

When they got back to Mae and her friend, they were seated beside the old man, who, to everyone's surprise, still had the little girl seated in his lap. Clearly the two had got over their initial discomfort and got used to each other. Kit thought it was adorable, and was very glad that the pair were getting on so well. The pair didn't seem to have any more family, so maybe they could look after each other. Kit found herself sitting down next to them, and the old man looked at her curiously. Word had obviously passed about this stranger who didn't speak the language and wore funny clothes. Swallowing, she gathered her words, and then tried to introduce herself to him.

"_It's nice to meet you._ I'm Kit."

He eyed her with an eyebrow raised for a long moment. Kit shifted uncomfortably, but fortunately the little girl broke the silence. Looking up at the older girl, she stood up and then crossed over, settling herself in Kit's lap instead. Everyone was startled by that, Kit not least, especially when the girl started to chatter away to her in a soft little voice. Even though Kit didn't understand what she was saying, she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't very good with children, but for some reason they liked her. Kit assumed that it was because they knew that she didn't like them.

The old man smiled at her, and Kit realised how lucky she was to be taken in by these people, who probably wouldn't have bothered in any other situation. Well, maybe Algar and his family would, but the old man certainly wouldn't have spoken to her. But here he was, introducing himself as Aiken, and the little girl followed suit, telling her that her name was Erna. Kit smiled at them both, brushing a crumb off Erna's cheek before gently back to the old man.

It was a pity, Kit thought, that she couldn't talk to them properly, thank them for all that they'd done for her. It would be so nice to be able to ask them what she could do to help, to be able explain herself and tell them what her problems were. It was so hard not to be able to just explain herself. Even at home everyone thought that she was weird, but at least normally she could give her logic.

A bag of the same breads that had been given to Kit in the morning were passed around those who hadn't had any yet. Kit took one and bit into it hungrily: breakfast seemed like a long, long time ago. At least this little trip might do something for her fat stomach, something that had plagued her all her life. It would completely serve the others right if she came back in a fabulously slim (if blood stained and filthy) body. The problem at home was that all but one of her hobbies involved sitting down. The only sport she'd ever enjoyed was archery, and that was only a couple of hours once a week that she'd had to given up when she went to university.

That train of thought led her onto something interesting. She fingered the blade at her side, thinking it through. Yes, she'd managed (just), but if anything like that happened again, it would be much nicer to have something that she knew, and that she felt comfortable with. It wouldn't help her in close combat, but anyone she hit before she reached her was someone that wouldn't end up wielding a blade in her face.

Looking around the little group, Kit realised that they were packing up ready to move again. Mae had picked up the pack that she had been carrying before, and Kit moved over to her, planning to take it back off her. When Mae refused, Kit didn't push the point far too much since her body was still aching. Perhaps without the pack she'd be able to get to the next stopping point without panting. Well, she could always hope.

*~*

They didn't stop again until dusk. Kit was so tired that she just slumped to her knees where they had stopped. She let her head fall forward to the ground, taking in deep breaths. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to do this again tomorrow. Algar crouched down beside her and gently patted her shoulder. Kit had to bite her lip to keep back a bitter comment. Even if he wouldn't understand it, he still didn't deserve it.

After a couple of minutes she forced herself to sit up and smile at the younger man. He smiled back at her and offered a hand to help her up. Kit took it, letting him pull her to her feet. Her legs twanged in pain, but she didn't give into it. Walking over to Mae, she helped her take the bags off the packhorse, and watched her carefully as she took the tack off the other horse and started to rub them down. Kit had never ridden a horse, and although there had been a couple kept in the field behind her house when she was a kid they'd been moved out when she was about ten, and she'd not had much contact with horses since. But they seemed to be all over the place here: most of the families had at least one, so they were clearly important. She was worried that she would have to ride one at some point, which would be terrifying. Kit was probably the only country girl in England who hadn't ridden a horse at some fete or something. This would be terrifying.

Mae had folded Kit's clothes over her arm and was going through some of the bags, but Kit didn't see what she had pulled out. Leola came over as well and gently took Kit by the arm, leading her a little was from the others. Mae followed them, and Kit could feel the boys' gazes follow them as they walked out of eyesight.

Leola sat down on the ground cross-legged, stick in hand. There was a bare patch of ground at her feet, and she carefully drew two stick figures, one with a skirt, one without. Kit swore under her breath as the girl crossed out the man, looking up at Kit expectantly. They had worked her out.

Kit half felt like crying, and half like running away. She didn't know how to respond, since she couldn't explain to them that this was just how she was, and that it was almost normal where she came from. But when she actually looked at the pair, they didn't look too disgusted, or freaked out, just calm. Kit found herself wondering if anyone had done this before.

Seeing that she had calmed down a little, Mae held out the items that she had collected. In one hand, she held Kit's jeans, with a set of bandages on top. In the other hand was Kit's t-shirt and a skirt.

Kit reached out without thinking for the jeans, and Mae held her hand back, frowning. She said something, and then tapped the side of her head. Kit didn't want to think about it, she had done that enough at home. She knew that men had better options, especially in a land like this, and even if it meant that she had to do everything a man would do, it also meant that she _had_ to do everything a man would do. But she could do that, she was sure, even here where the expectations were different.

"I know." She tried to reach out for the trousers again, and Mae hesitated before handing them to her. Leola leaned forward and took the bandages off the top and vaguely pointed to Kit's chest. Kit grinned, and lifted her top to show the two women her binding, which was proper professional stuff. Since she did cross-dress so much she had thought it worth the money. She would have to try and ask for the bandages when she wanted to wash the binding though. Taking the skirt too, Kit examined it for a moment, and then handed it back to Mae. "My full name's Kitty." She said, finally, giving a name that she hadn't used publicly since primary school, and her family hadn't used for a good five years.

Mae and Leola grinned at that, but Kit shook her head. "Don't use it! I'm Kit now, all the time."

Leola and Mae looked at each other, still grinning, but Mae nodded, repeating 'Kit' so that Kit knew that they wouldn't use her full name. Holding up the trousers, Kit waved them away. "I'm going to get changed now."

Luckily, they got the picture, and left her to change into her own clothes. They did smell of horse, and her jeans were still a bit damp, but they were still a lot comfortable than the old fashioned clothes that she'd been leant. They would make her stand out, but at least she would be comfortable.

When she headed back to where the others were seated, she saw that little fires had been lit, standing out as little peaks of light in the growing darkness. Some of the little groups had joined together to sit around the fire, but there were still only four groups, Algar's family and their friends being the smallest one. Kit put the clothes that she had borrowed back into a pack, and then took her place in the circle. She wanted to go to sleep, but she forced herself to sit up and wait while Mae and the other older woman cooked. The stew that they made she probably wouldn't have eaten at home, but here she was so hungry, she gulped down the hot food gratefully, and took seconds when they were offered. Afterwards, she accompanied Leax to the stream to help him wash up the bowls, and then she was finally able to curl up by the fire to sleep. The woman who's name Kit still didn't know pulled a blanket out of a pack and laid it over her. Kit pulled it around her tighter and muttered thanks, and quickly fell asleep.


	4. A Trade

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N**: This chapter has been a complete pain in the arse to write. Sorry if it reads appallingly.

Also, I've seriously fucked up Rohan's geography because I was too lazy to look at a map. XD I thought that Edoras is where Isengard is and completely forgot about the Entwash for whatever reason. They're now travelling _downstream_ towards the Entwash, from where they'll meet up with the Snowbourn to reach Edoras. One day I'll go back and correct it in previous chapters too.

Thanks again to people who added the story to their watch, and to Aoihand for the review. You all made me smile so much! Thank you!

~Ela.

**Chapter Four  
_A Trade_**

Kit was obviously starting to get used to this strange lifestyle, since she woke up moments before Algar came to shake her awake. She'd been able to do that with her alarm clock at home, on those rare occasions that she actually had to set it, on those rare days that she had a lecture before ten or was going out somewhere. Unfortunately, while she wasn't a late riser (ten o'clock was normally her limit on a lie in), dawn really wasn't her thing, and so she groaned lightly to try and discourage the wakening. It didn't work though: the blanket was pulled away from her again, exposing Kit once more to the cold morning air.

Kit pouted into the damp ground, having no energy to turn round to actually make the face at Algar. He petted her shoulder anyway and left her to get up, moving on, Kit assumed, to wake whomever else was lazy, or else to get ready to leave.

After a moment of acclimatisation, Kit sat up with a sigh. She attempted to run her hand through her hair as she mentally examined herself. The pain from yesterday had spread into an aching soreness that encompassed her whole body, pooling in particular in her legs, stomach, and for some reason, her back. It was by no means pleasant, but she would live. The dark bruises on her stomach were rather impressive though. It was a pity she didn't have someone to show them off to. The only injuries she'd ever had on anywhere near the same scale were the occasional archery bruises from when she mucked up her stance.

Another night of sleeping in her clothes and a lack of washing had left her feeling horrible and sticky too. Kit finally forced herself up, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to clear her head. A nice cup of tea would be perfect right now, but she didn't really expect to be able to find one here. Heading over to the stream, she found Leax already there. Kit watched in interest as the boy finished combing his shoulder length blonde hair with a comb and then pulled it back into a ponytail with a long length of leather. Leax frowned at her, and then offered her the comb. She took it, examining it. It was bone, and her hair was thick. She hadn't even used a comb on her hair since she was five, and that had been plastic and it had got broken.

Realising that Leax was watching her expectantly, Kit smiled. "_Thanks._" He nodded, and then dipped his head in the stream, washing his face and wetting his hair down. Once he left, Kit washed her face, and then pulled her hair band out so she could attempt to brush the worst of the tangles out of it. Unfortunately, a party, a battle, and two days with no brush, hadn't left it in the most tameable of moods. She had to give up in fear that she would break one of the teeth off, or worse, snap the comb completely.

She went back to where the others were preparing to leave again and gave Leax his comb back. It seemed like they weren't intending to hang around as long that morning, since the horses were ready to leave and people were starting to pick up their bags. Kit moved quickly, scooping up her bag again, and grinning at Mae when she frowned at her. Eventually the woman gave up with a sigh, but she smiled as well, so Kit wasn't too worried. Leola, her bag slung over one arm, came over with a bread for Kit.

As she ate it, she watched in interest as Aiken dictated the woman who's name Kit still hadn't managed to find out in rolling the embers from last nights fire into a bag of something. She wondered if she'd missed that the morning before: it would make how they managed to light fires so quickly the night before. Kit walked over to get a better look at what they were doing. Seeing that she was interested, the woman held open the bag for her to take a look. The embers were nestled in some sort of moss, and Kit was surprised that they weren't lighting, but apparently they knew what they were doing.

Kit wanted to take the chance to introduce herself to the last member of their little party, so she followed her back to the horses. Together, the pair helped Aiken onto his horse, and then passed Erna back up to him. The others were already close, and when Algar saw that they were already, he nodded, and said something that Kit assumed was the signal to leave.

The woman said something to Kit, and Kit frowned at her, not understanding. Mae explained something to the woman, and Kit heard "_It's nice to meet you_." The woman had clearly given some other form of greeting. Kit wanted to know what it was that the woman had said. Since she was feeling more awake that morning, she wanted to try and learn some more of their language if she could.

"What did you say?" She asked. "Good morning?"

Now both women were frowning at her, not understanding. Kit pointed at the sun, which was still only just risen, and then waved with a cheery grin at the pair. "Good morning." She repeated. And then to explain it a little better, she pointed over their shoulders where the sun would set, and added, "Good evening."

Algar, Leax and Leola came up close, and it was Leola who understood first. She mimed someone waking up, and then repeated the strange words. "Good morning?"

Kit smiled at her and nodded, and then pointed at them. "What's 'good morning' in Rohirric?"

The woman said something that did sound a little like what she had said before. Kit copied the words carefully, and then pointed to the woman. "_Good morning_ to you."

She smiled at Kit, and then pointed at herself. "_I'm _Gisa."

"_I'm _Kit." Kit was sure that Gisa would have been told her name by now, but wanted to formally introduce herself anyway. It was polite, and all that. "_It's nice to meet you_." They all grinned at her, and Kit felt like a dog that had done a good trick.

As they walked on, Kit tried to force the worst of the tangles in her hair out with her fingers, soothing and fighting with the long locks for more than an hour before she could force it into a rough braid. There were still two thick locks either side her face that weren't long enough to go into the braid, but at least that would keep the majority of it out of the way and stop it from getting any worse.

The day passed on. If anything, her second day of walking was worse than the first. With her legs still aching, the back of her knees felt like they would cramp up at any moment, leaving her useless. It _hurt_. She found herself lagging behind the others, struggling even to keep up with the other stragglers. It was shameful, and if Kit hadn't been so tired she would have been horribly embarrassed about it. Sometime around midday Algar and Leax, led by Leola, fell back to walk alongside her, and though their chatter (and their pity) was irritating, Kit forced herself to put up with it. After all, they'd come back to walk with her and that was a sweet thought, even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted (what she _did_ want was a long, hot bath accompanied by a large bar of chocolate and followed by her bed full of hot water bottles, but they weren't exactly able to give her that).

Comforting daydreams about what she'd do when she go home kept Kit going for a little longer. They reminded her that she was following this lot for a reason: they were going somewhere important. Which meant civilisation. A phone, and maybe even someone who could talk English. And if she was lucky, a car to the next place, or straight home. They hadn't stopped for lunch, but Kit couldn't be bothered to ask them why. The hard work was keeping her from getting too hungry. She'd found that at home sometimes: the few days that she dragged herself away from her computer and headed into town to go and see the museums or something else stimulating and exercise-ish were the days she didn't feel like stuffing herself full of junk. Her mouth was starting to get dry though, so she tapped Algar on the shoulder and indicated the water bottle that hung from his bag, following it with a muttered (and probably mangled, since she hadn't had a chance to learn it properly), "_Please?_". Fortunately, he understood, and passed her the bottle. Kit drunk deeply from it, and then it was passed around the others before Algar tired it back to his bag.

*~*

By the time dusk arrived, Kit was lagging behind even further, his head down and his feet dragging. Algar felt a little sorry for him. He was obviously not used to exercise (although, he'd guessed that when the boy had first appeared from his chubby appearance), but they couldn't hold up the whole party just for him. At least he hadn't fallen completely behind: Algar was sure that he would be cross if he asked him to ride instead. He just… seemed that sort.

Leaving Leola and Leax to keep an eye on Kit, Algar headed forward to where his mother and Gisa were still leading the villagers forwards. Although neither had made the journey themselves, they all knew the way. Follow the stream, until you meet the Entwash. Down the Entwash a bit there was a second small river, and following that back up would take them towards Edoras. They obviously weren't going to meet the Entwash today, which Algar had rather hoped that they would, so they found somewhere suitable to stop close to the stream.

By that point it was already dark, and looking around at the villagers, Algar saw that Kit wasn't the only one who was tired, although he was by far the worst off. Luckily, they'd had enough horses for most of the really old or really young, and so it was only those in betweeners – the children who were younger than Leax, but still old enough to walk so far, and the elders who were still confident in their strength. Normally he would have counted Aiken in that number, but the young man guessed that the elder was conserving his strength.

Shaking the thought off, Algar set about preparing his piecemeal family comfortable so that he could attend to the needs of anyone else who needed him. He noted that Kit just lay down and went to sleep without bothering to wait for a meal to be prepared. Gisa lay a blanket over him again before going to help Aiken sort out the horses.

They still had at least another two days before they would reach Edoras, but Algar was starting to feel nervous. What if the king refused to see them? Or to help? They might not be the only ones who had been attacked: Orcs had been multiplying for many years. Algar knew: his father was one of the first to fall to their renewed presence. There might not be enough aid to go around for them, and then where would they fall back to?

Perhaps this had been the wrong choice after all.

As though she had sensed his worries, Mae came and stood beside him. "All will be well." She reassured him, the same comfort she had used with him since he was a baby.

"But what if I was wrong? What if—"

"Shh. We will survive, no matter what happens. And closer to the mountains we will be safer. We have a little money, we will be able to survive."

Algar chewed on his lip nervously. "I just don't want to lead everyone into trouble."

Mae wrapped an arm around her son, bringing him in closer to her. "We all made our own decisions. No one will hold you responsible. Now, be at ease. All will be well." She kissed his forehead, before returning to their fire to get back to cooking. Algar stood where he was for a moment longer; brushing off his worries so that he could force himself to stand tall again as he went around each of the family groups, checking that everyone was alright.

*~*

It was drizzling when they set off the next morning. Kit looked horribly grumpy – but so did Leax. As they walked, Algar joked with his baby brother, trying to cheer him up. It didn't work. Eventually, Leax snapped at Algar, telling him to leave him alone, and stormed off to walk alongside Kit. Algar was going to follow him to apologise, but Leola gently rested her hand on his arm.

"Leave him be." She advised Algar, gently. "He'll cheer up by this afternoon. He's just tired."

Algar sighed, taking her hand. "I know. But he'll be thinking horrible things."

Leola laughed. "As if you don't hate him occasionally! Don't worry about it. I promise you, he'll be fine later." Realising that Algar was still worried about it, Leola squeezed his hand. "I promise."

*~*

Kit had been surprised to find Leax fall back to her alone, muttering angrily to himself. "Algar?" She asked consolingly. The boy nodded, gritting his teeth and launching into a tirade that Kit had no chance of understanding. Well, as long as he got it out of his system. She was enough of a girl to know from his tone when to nod or hum approvingly, and when not to, but she stopped herself as soon as she caught herself doing it. If the girls had already worked her out – well, men are dumb. But it still wasn't a good idea to push things more than she needed to.

After a good ten minutes, Leax stopped complaining, falling quiet for a moment that seemed like forever after his rant. Then he pointed at Algar and himself, and after looking at the families in front of them, found two children holding hands, pointing them out too while asking her something.

It took Kit a minute of puzzling before it hit her what Leax wanted to know. 'Do you have any brothers?' Or, maybe, siblings – the children where brother and sister. "One." Kit told him, holding up a finger to show how many, and then pointed to Leax to indicate male. "And two sisters." She used her hands to indicate curves on her own body, which made Leax grin, and then held up her hand again to show him two.

"_Two._" He told her, copying her symbol. Kit dutifully repeated the word, and then the two got themselves distracted swapping numbers. It got a little complicated after ten, and Kit kept forgetting the original ten as well, which didn't help, but it was a good distraction for them. Especially when Kit got confused and started swearing, and with a wicked grin, Leax copied her. Kit even managed to forget how tired and achy she was as she set about teaching Leax as many swearwords as she could think of, and he returned the favour.

When they arrived at the river, Kit hadn't expected it at all, and she looked at it in slight shock. She and Leax made their way to where the adults, Algar and Leola were talking amongst themselves. Since she couldn't understand, Kit decided to examine the river instead. It was shallow and wide, but common sense was telling her that here, where the stream joined it, wouldn't be a good place to cross. She wondered if that was what the others were discussing.

Whatever it was, when they carried on again, now following the course of the river, Leax went back to walk with his brother and Leola as though nothing had happened. The short break had given Kit the chance to gather the energy to keep up with them for a bit as well. A little better rested, she tried to focus on what they were saying. Every now and again she'd pick up on a word that sounded familiar, as though their two languages shared a root (Latin? Wasn't that the root of most European languages?), but most of the time the words blurred into background noise. Maybe when they got to wherever it was that they were going, if she found someone who could speak English then they would translate a proper conversation for her so she could thank them. That'd be nice. She'd be able to explain she wasn't insane too, just from a different culture.

Kit was surprised to realise that, without her noticing they'd moved onto a road. It was a very rural road, the type that the farmers used back home as an entrance to their fields: little more than trodden down earth. But it was a road. Her heart soared. Civilisation! Well, not quite, but so close!

There was smoke on the horizon too, and not the black, burning smoke that had been rising from Algar's village, but the soft creamy smoke that she used to see rising from the chimney at home when she arrived home from school in winter. Perhaps this place was where they were headed too, and she could finally get home.

The excitement faded as the village appeared on the horizon. It was little bigger than the village they had left behind them, and made from the same wooden, thatched houses. Kit felt her heart sink as she saw that, even though it was on the far side of the river, there wasn't a bridge. Everyone else around her was chattering excitedly, and Kit's heart sunk even further. Surely this wasn't the place that they'd left their homes for? It was tiny! And just as untouched by the civilisation that Kit had come from. There would be no help for her here.

Algar and the others stopped, suddenly, and Kit frowned at them. They were taking their shoes off, rolling up their socks. Well, at least that answered how they were going to cross. Kit had come across fords for the first time when her family had stayed with friends in Scotland, and found them an exciting piece of other-worldly-ness, but here they just made her heart ache. Honestly, what was wrong with a nice, strong, easy-to-cross bridge?

Still, she copied them, tugging her boots off and tying the laces together so she could sling them around her neck. It took longer for her than for the others, and by the time she'd rolled her jeans up to her knees most of the party had crossed over. She splashed through the cold water quickly, to reach where the others had stopped a little way from the banks.

Sitting down on the damp earth, Kit pulled her shoes and socks back on, rolling down her jeans. She caught some odd looks from a man talking to Algar, and realised that he was from the village. A blush rose to her cheeks when she realised how odd her clothing must look, but she turned away, refusing to let them see it. These were comfortable, damn it! Perhaps she would try the other clothes again though, just until they got to civilisation. With her hair colour, she'd be able to blend in if she kept her mouth shut.

An arrangement of some sort had clearly been made, since Algar smiled, and shook the man's hand. He moved to speak to the others, and then they split up into family groups again, talking amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, Mae came to Kit and gestured at the bag that Kit had been carrying. Kit slipped it off her shoulders, noticing that Gisa was going through the bags that the horses carried. Perhaps they were going to sell things in the village? They probably didn't have much food, Kit realised.

The desire to see a working village suddenly filled her, and Kit moved over to where Gisa had emptied the bags, grabbing the trousers and shirt she'd borrowed before. Moving away from the group, she quickly changed, and then folded up her own clothes. If she kept her mouth shut, then they'd have no reason not to let her tag along.

The cold drizzle had numbed her legs somewhat, so the trousers weren't itching as much as before, which was a blessing. When she arrived back with the others, the man that Algar had been talking to had returned, accompanied by some other new people who were carrying food. Kit pouted. Perhaps they weren't going to go into the village after all.

Before she had a chance to find one of the others to ask, Leax found her, smiling happily at her. Kit didn't know what had made him so happy, but she let him take her clothes from her, and followed him to where Algar and Gisa seemed to be haggling furiously with one of the people form the village.

She almost shouted when Leax handed her pile of clothes over. No! Had she given that impression? They were her _clothes_ for the gods' sake!

Something in her stopped her though. They had taken her in, fed her and looked after her when she had nothing. She hadn't even thought about that yet. Yes, she could give them money when they got to somewhere civilised, but she couldn't even say that to them since they wouldn't understand. She would be able to put up with itchy clothes for a while if it helped them – or at least, she should be able to.

It heartened her a little when, after pouring over her jeans excitedly and a lot of haggling, the man passed over not a few pieces of food like was happening throughout the camp, but eleven strange looking coins. Well, none of them had jeans, and they were lovely and hard wearing, even if she had worn away the ends. She'd done some good then, but it didn't help the sinking feeling that she had.

Looking away, Kit decided that she didn't want to watch any more in case the want for her jeans back increased and decided to snatch them off the unsuspecting man. Walking off, she went to stand by the horses, leaning close enough to pat their noses a little timidly. Since they seemed to like it, she moved to petting their flanks, feeling a little more at ease around the big beasts. Their rough fur was damp from the drizzle, and they smelt, but they were warm, and strangely soothing when she started to lose her nervousness around them.

Leax called her name, making her jump. He'd come over to her without her hearing, but on the soft grass that wasn't so surprising. He had a bundle in his hands, which he handed to her, saying something, and then pointing to her.

Unfolding it, Kit found that it was a soft green cloak, with a simple pin. "For me?" She asked, surprised, pointing at the cloak and then to herself.

Leax nodded, smiling still. "_Yes._"

"_Thanks!_" Kit found herself smiling at the nice present, as she flung the cloak over her shoulders and fastened it at her neck. The soft wool was nice and warm, and as she gathered it around her shoulders, she could almost ignore the fact that she'd given away her clothes.

The others came and started to pack up the horses again, Algar helping Aiken and Erna back onto their horse. Clearly there were no plans to stop here for today, something that didn't really surprise Kit. There were still a good couple of hours of daylight left after all, and they seemed to want to get to wherever it was they were headed as soon as possible. And she didn't really blame them, not after seeing those horrible things that had attacked them. She wouldn't want to be near them for any long period of time either.


	5. Edoras

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N**: Thanks again to all those who reviewed, faved or watched this. You're all wonderful and you make me very happy. Thank you!

**Chapter Five  
_Edoras_**

When Algar came to wake Kit, she was already sitting up. She finished a yawn, hidden behind her hand, and then waved at him. She felt a whole lot better that morning, possibly because of the break they'd had in the middle of the day yesterday. After stretching, she pulled the loose shirt up to examine her stomach carefully. The skin still ached to the touch, but it wasn't anywhere near as tender any more. That, or she'd got used to the impressive bruising. Yawning again, she pushed herself up to head over to the river to clean herself up, hoping that the cold water would wash away the lingering effects of sleep.

Kit had been on the Pill for quite a while now: it'd been one of the first things that she'd arranged when she went to university. And for the last year and a half she'd been taking them without the monthly break. Since the contraception was free, it worked out cheaper if she didn't have to deal with a period once a month, and of course that was only the start of the benefits. If she fucked up her body, so what? She didn't expect to live past 30, and she'd never wanted kids.

However, she hadn't had the Pill with her on the evening of the party, and her body had jumped at the chance to reorganise her hormones.

"Fuck." She swore, glaring at the red stain in her pants for a long moment, before hitching them up, pulling the itchy trousers up with them and belting them back around her waist. As she headed back towards the camp, she went over her options. She could come out as a girl and (try) to ask for help, she could ask Mae and Leola for help, she could just let it be and hope that her clothes didn't get too bloodied, or she could try and pinch something that would do as a make shift pad.

Chewing her lips, Kit considered the last option. It would be too tough to try and explain her problem to people, and she didn't know how much blood there'd be. Resisting the urge to sneak, she headed over to the pile of packs. If someone caught her… well, she'd have to find out some way to deal with it.

The second pack had a couple of rolls of bandages in. Kit chewed on her lip before grabbing one, and heading back towards the stream. She inexpertly used the sword to hack two pieces off, and then rolled the rest back up to put back. One section she tied around her leg to use later, and the other she slipped into her pants. That would have to do.

Back at the camp, she slipped the left over bandages into the top of her pack before she shouldered it. Gisa was handing Erna over to Aiken, and the others already had their packs on, so Kit padded over to Leax and the others. They had to wait a little while longer while some of the other villagers got ready, but soon they were off again.

*~*

Although she wasn't feeling as tired as she had been the last few days, Kit was still quiet as they walked. She was trying very hard to try and pick up on some of their language, so listening to them talking was quite interesting. She was beginning to get a hold on the sentence structure: she thought that she could tell words apart in the jumble of syllables that she was listening too. It was intriguing, but perhaps not the best way to actually learn what they were saying.

Her ears perked up when she heard her name, and she looked at Leax expectantly. Noticing this, Algar asked her something, stopping half way through the sentence to swear (which caused his mother to look up from her conversation with Gisa and glare at him). Clearly hesitating, Leola took over. She pointed at herself and then held up all ten fingers, followed by another seven. Seventeen. This was repeated for Algar and then fifteen was given for Leax.

Ages, Kit realised, but that wasn't so much of a shock of how _young_ they all were. Still thinking this over, she indicated her own age as twenty-one without thought. It was only when the boys started laughing that she realised that she – a beardless (although Algar was too, it's an advantage of being blonde), high-pitched "boy" was claiming to be the eldest of the group. Kit grinned, playing along, and winked knowingly at Leola, but didn't correct it. They could make up their own minds as how old they thought she was, she had no desire to pretend to be a teenager when she'd only just freed herself from the role.

After that, they made an obvious attempt to try and include her in the conversation. The role of translator often fell to Leola, but Kit found that Leax was quite good at translating things into a sign language that she could understand, when he could be bothered to put the effort in. It was unfortunate that he was the least patient of the three, often finding it visibly annoying when Kit forgot a word that they'd already covered and she'd supposedly learnt. The girl was finding it hard going though: even when they moved onto just pointing to things and naming them for her. The amount of words that they covered was immense, and she couldn't keep them all at the front of her mind. Even though she kept going over them mentally and forced herself to use them instead of English words in the middle of English sentences, by the end of the day she'd only committed a tiny about of them to her memory, and she suspected she would have forgotten some of those by the morning. It was a start though, and at least they were helping her through it. A notepad would have been incredibly useful, but she hadn't seen any paper on the villagers: no books, no biros, nothing that would hint at the written word. Perhaps they weren't literate? They were rather backwards, after all.

When they stopped for the night, Kit decided that she wanted to try and find out. She realised that there was no point in trying to ask immediately though. People were busy getting ready, sorting things out for the night. Gisa and Aiken were trying to light a fire from the embers collected that morning. Curiously, Kit came and crouched down next to them.

"Can I help?" She asked.

The two looked at her for a moment and then Gisa smiled at her a little hesitantly. Kit sighed, and then indicated the embers. "Can I help?" She repeated.

Still hesitantly, Gisa picked up one of the twigs they'd also saved from the fires last night and said something. "You want me to collect some?" Kit gestured at the twig. "_Many?_"

Aiken looked up at the Rohirric word, eyeing Kit for a long moment before he finally smiled at her. "_Yes_." He told her with a nod.

Kit was a little disappointed: she'd wanted to help light the fire. But she had offered her help, so she smiled back and pushed herself up. Looking around, she tried to guess where she could find wood for the fire. There were a couple of trees grouped together closer to the river, as though they'd grown together for protection in the empty plane. There were only a few trees, four, but there didn't appear to be anything bigger than a bush in any other direction. Padding over to them, Kit was disappointed to find that there weren't sticks just lying around for her to collect. Well, there were some, but not enough to last them the night. Chewing on her lip, she hesitated, looking around for any bright ideas.

While collecting what there was, she considered hacking a branch off one of the trees with her sword. It probably wasn't a good plan – that's not what they were designed for after all. Luckily, Leax came to save the day, a borrowed axe in hand. He looked around, and then pointed out a dead branch high up in the tallest of the trees. Kit glanced up at it with a frown on her face. How on earth did Leax plan to get at that? The boy grinned, apparently guessing her thoughts, and locked his hands together, indicating a lift.

"No way." Kit laughed. "I'm not going up that _tree_." She dropped her little collection of sticks, and moved closer to the tree. Leaning against the trunk, she locked her hands together, glaring at him until he got the point. Leax laughed, pushing the axe through his belt. Kit helped him up into the lower branches. He was heavier than he looked, but Kit supposed that was all muscle. Fine for some.

As Kit watched as the boy skilfully weaved his way through the branches, higher and higher. She'd climbed like that when she was younger, without a fear of falling (or of getting twigs caught in her hair, which had been as unruly and unlooked after as it was now). For a moment she missed those days, but a yell from Leax brought her back to her senses. Moving out of the way so that he could lop the branch off without fear of hurting her, she picked up what she'd gathered before and then went to get the rest of the twigs that were lying around.

By wrapping them up in the bottom of the too large shirt, she was able to free a hand to help Leax drag the heavy branch back to the campsite. After handing her little collection over to Gisa and Aiken, she helped Leax chop up the branch and distribute the wood amongst the families.

It was now fully dark, and when Kit made her way over to the stream she struggled to see where she was going. Clouds had covered the half moon, and the lights from the fires weren't bright enough to light her way. She'd never seen darkness like this at home. But she managed the trip without falling into the water, and when she got back, Mae had her big pan out over the fire, and the group was sitting around it, talking happily. Kit took her place between Leax and Algar, and sat staring into the fire.

She remembered her plan to see if they could write or not suddenly. Pulling a twig off one of the branches in the woodpile, she burnt the tip in the fire, and then used it to write her name on one of the stones by the fire. She didn't even have to try and ask Algar: his excitement at her little scribble told her all that she needed to know. Gisa came over and sat down beside her, gently taking the stick from her and then reheating it, before laboriously drawing a few runes beside Kit's letters. For a moment Kit's heart soared, hoping that she recognised her letters, but a moment later she realised that there were four runes.

"Gisa." Gisa told Kit, proudly. Kit sighed, and nodded, taking the stick back and half heartedly guessing the spelling as she wrote it down. Soon she was beset with requests for their names – Aiken was the only one who didn't ask. Sometimes she was a little concerned that her spelling was off, but it didn't really matter since they wouldn't be able to read it.

By the time Mae distracted them by hitting the metal pan hard, Kit couldn't have been more grateful. She took the bowl of stew that was handed round to her with a soft _thanks_, but didn't start to eat yet. It would be too hot for the moment anyway. She found that she was staring at the runes that Gisa had wrote. Who the hell wrote in runes these days? Even the Russians had that strange half normal writing, half rune-y script. Of course, the Scandinavians used to, but she was pretty sure they didn't any more. The thought that she might have gone back in time made Kit snort disbelievingly. England had never used runes… had it? Anyway, if she could make a time machine while she was drunk, why wasn't she a millionaire yet?

Forcing the thoughts away, Kit ate, enjoying the warm, filling stew. When everyone had finished she helped Leax collected all of the bowls, and then carefully followed him down to the river to wash them as best they could in the dim light.

Back at the campsite, people were starting to settle down for the night. When Kit put the bowls down by their bags she saw that Aiken had curled up around Erna, who was already happily asleep in his arms. On the other side of the fire, Leola and Algar had lain down back to back, but were still talking softly.

For the first time, Kit found herself missing the people back home rather than home comforts that she'd been dreaming of up until now. She thought that she'd gotten over the homesickness thing during the first term of uni, but here she was, wishing that she was curled up on the sofa between her two sisters (whom she normally hated) again, or to be passing drinks around at Martin's house. She'd even settle for holding a too drunk Catherine over the toilet with Mary, just as long as she was home.

Sighing, Kit lay down, curling herself up tight under her cloak. She'd get back soon, she promised herself. And then she'd make sure she went home for a while, to really appreciate her family.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn over, and she looked up at Leax, surprised. The boy was holding a blanket tight, and looked nervous. He asked her something, and then indicated the ground beside her. Did he… want to lie next to her, like Leola and Algar were? Kit couldn't help but smile joyfully at that: she was part of their family. Sort of. Patting the ground beside her, she nodded. "Come on."

It felt weird when Leax lay down, his back against hers, and the two moved around a bit until they found a comfortable way to lie. Kit hadn't slept beside anyone like this for a very long time, but it was warm, and felt safe, so eventually she fell asleep.

*~*

The next morning it was drizzling again. A low fog had concealed the lay of the land, and this worried Algar. He had been hoping to rely on sight to spot Edoras, but unless it cleared up he wouldn't be able to. Because of this, he let the villagers take their time in getting up, and they set off an hour or so after sunrise. There were the beginnings of a clear path now, and Algar's heart rose. It would hopefully be the one to lead them to Edoras, although he was still a little concerned about leaving the certainty of the river for it.

Fortunately, by mid morning the weather had cleared up again, and the mountains ahead of them rose out of the mist. In their midst, a flat topped hill with a golden sheen. It seemed that the advice to leave the Snowbourne had been wrong, since it led towards it. The sight of the city encouraged the villagers, and with the end of their journey in sight, they hurried onwards.

Algar, however, felt more and more anxious as they walked on. Beside him, Leola and Leax were chattering, wondering what the city and the royal family would be like. All Algar could think about was what on Earth was he going to say? He'd come all this way to beg for help for his people, but now he wasn't sure that he knew how to ask for it.

They needed to be warned of the Orcs' increased presence, that much was clear. Algar didn't know if anyone had been through the region recently, but they certainly hadn't seen any troops come through for a while. Perhaps it would be news to them, and the news would mean that troops were sent out. That might mean that some villages would be saved from the same fate. But that wouldn't help Algar's friends and family. They needed aid: money, a place to stay, food. Would the king help them? Would he be able to help them?

Stopping a little way from the city, the villagers gathered around, crowding around Algar. "We can't all enter the city." Algar said calmly, despite all his fears. "Who will come with me?"

He let the people talk amongst themselves, not wanting to press for an answer. Aiken came and laid his hand on Algar's shoulder, but the young man was not surprised. He'd already guessed that Aiken would want to come with him, and he was more than happy to have the older man's support.

Lora came forward, holding her son, Bearn, by the hand. "My sister lives in the city." She told Algar quietly. "We'll walk with you for a while."

Algar smiled at her. "That's good. I'll keep an eye out for someone to pass the message onto Tilian for you." Her husband had been away with the army for a while, but there had been no message of his death, and so there was still hope for him.

"Thank you." Lora smiled at Algar, and then led Bearn away so that they could prepare their things to leave.

As she left, Cadman, an older man who had retired from the army only a year previously approached Algar. "I'm coming with you. I'm going to join up again."

Resisting the urge to ask Cadman not to join up, Algar nodded. The older man had already seen service, had fought on Rohan's behalf for many years: he shouldn't have to risk his life again. "I'll be glad to have you at my side." Algar said, faking another smile.

No one else came to Algar, so he, Cadman, Aiken, Lora and Bearn prepared to leave. As they were about to go, Leola came over. "Algar. I want to come."

Half expecting the two older men to say something about this, Algar glanced at Cadman and Aiken. But they met his eyes squarely, leaving the decision to him. Looking back at Leola, Algar hesitated. They had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Hey had grown up together, lived and learnt together. The idea that Algar might make a fool of himself in front of her made him feel sick with dread. But refusing her would make her feel like he didn't trust her or that he didn't want to be close her, when nothing could be further from the truth. Besides, a woman's point of view might be useful, since Lora wouldn't be accompanying them all the way to the Golden Hall. "Come on then." Algar said, finally. Leola grinned brightly, and took his hand.

At the gate, there where a pair of guards who halted the travellers. "What business have you in Edoras?" They asked, looking to Cadman for an answer, but the man looked at Algar to reply.

"We bring news from the East Emnet. Our village was destroyed by a party of Orcs." Both guards gave shocked gasps, glancing at each other. Algar felt the need to say more, so he continued. We wanted to warn the king, but also…" He paused, before continuing. "There are many with us: half those who survived the attack. We were able to save some of our belongings, but have little money or food between us to spare. We were hoping to request aid."

The two guards looked at each other again, and for a long moment were silent, before one spoke. "We will take you to the Golden Hall, but his majesty hadn't seen any visitors for a long time. You will be able to pass on your message, but I don't know that you will find help."

Algar sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. "Then that will have to do."

The guards stood aside, letting them in, and Algar led them up along the stony path that led to Meduseld. A little way from the gates, Lora stopped them. "Here I must leave you." Looking at Algar, she added, "I have left our horse, Ririan, with your mother. Look after him."

Surprised at this, Algar opened his mouth to say that she would need him as much as any, but she waved a hand, stopping him. "To have a place to stay gives us more luck than any of you. You will need him more."

Cadman stepped forward, and put a comforting hand on her arm. "If I see Tilian I will pass word onto him of where you are."

Lora smiled. "Thank you. Let him know that I love him and to come home safely?" Cadman nodded. "Then good luck to all of you."

Before she had a chance to leave, Leola pulled the older woman into a brief hug. "Good luck to you too." She said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

Raising a hand in farewell, Lora slipped off between the houses, leaving Algar and the others to continue their journey up the path to the Golden Hall.

Algar wasn't surprised to find that there were more guards waiting for them at the doors. "Halt, travellers."

This time Cadman and Aiken did step forward, holding their heads high, Cadman's hand on his sword hilt. "We come to join the king's army." Cadman said, proudly.

One of the guardsmen peered round them at Leola. "All of you?"

"No, just us two." Aiken said, but he did glance back at Algar.

The younger man shook his head. "I have promises to keep before I can sign up. But I will. One day."

"Well every blade in these uncertain times is a gift. Come, I'll see you to the captain. You have fought before?"

The man took a step away, obviously intending that the two older men should follow, but Aiken turned back to Algar. "Look after your family well. I hope that war will not draw you to my side, to fight together again."

"I think that war might already be upon us. Only so much time can pass before we are conscripted. But at any rate, I swore to follow my father's path as soon as Leax is old enough to look after mother." He face darkened, before he continued. "Remember that you have a family with us, even if it not one of blood. Do not seek death. And good luck! Good luck to both of you." Algar smiled at Cadman, who nodded his head in return, before the two men left with their guide.

One of the remaining guards came to Algar. "What is it that you wish for here, then? I doubt you came just to say farewell."

Algar, again, had to explain their situation. He felt a little less confident without the two older men at his back, but managed to stumble through his words anyway. Leola added that they needed aid: Algar hadn't been brave enough to say it himself. "We were hoping to talk to the king, or at least have the message passed on to him." Algar finished.

"The king isn't seeing anyone today." The man actually looked a little ashamed about having to say this. "But, look, I'll try and get the message through, all right? And I'm sure that those two will as well." He glanced momentarily in the direction of Cadman and Aiken's retreating backs. "Come back tomorrow and we'll see what can be done."

Algar sighed, but nodded, knowing that there was no point pushing those that were on his side anyway. He bowed farewell to the guardsman, and then led Leola back down the hill, wondering how he wasn't going to explain his failure to the others.


	6. Getting The Message Through

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N**: …I was writing about the English language in a class on Englishness. It was amusing and annoying at the same time. Sorry if I start blathering on about the English: I was actually enjoying the class, so it filtered through.

And, also, thanks to all those who reviewed, +faved or +watched! You're all fantastic and I love you all! Sorry for the wait, I forgot that I have four classes (one of which is a double) this term, so they've been taking up a lot of time. I watched about ten films last week, before I even had a chance to start on my reading. =______=

~Ela

**Chapter Six  
_Getting the Message Through_**

As the golden town appeared in the midst of the mountains, Kit's heart sank. It was tiny, no bigger than her village at home. Was this their final destination? She had to hope not, but the excited chatter that had gripped the villagers made her dread that it was. She couldn't help but notice that Algar had fallen silent too, which worried her. Was the boy okay? Perhaps he wasn't looking forward to reaching the city as she had assumed.

When they reached the foot of the hill, they stopped, and Algar gathered the villagers around him again, and said something to them, that Kit didn't even bother to try and understand. As Algar took a few of the villagers into the town, Kit began to feel more at ease. Perhaps this was just another stop over, like the one before had been. Leax seemed excited, though, and with Leola and Algar had gone, Kit became the target for this enthusiasm.

Sitting down together, Kit pointed towards the town. "_What's it called?_" She asked, using a sentence she'd used repeatedly since she'd learnt it.

"Edoras." Leax told her, and then went on with some sort of description of the town that Kit couldn't understand at all. Seeing the frown on her face, he halted a little, frowning himself.

Feeling a little guilty for not being able to give Leax the chance to talk out his excitement, Kit gave a little shrug. "It's okay. _Say_. I'll just listen."

Leax looked a little hesitant, so Kit smiled at him, and waved a hand, trying to get him to continue. His grin returned and he continued. Kit tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but with her very limited vocabulary, she recognised all of one word in the spiel, and that was _water_, which didn't seem to relate to the town before them at all. When he was finished, Leax looked at Kit, and so she smiled at him reassuringly.

He said something that Kit didn't understand, so he vaguely indicated his ear, asking the question again. Sighing, Kit tried to get him to put some effort into explaining what he meant to her. Leax tugged on his ear, clearly not bothered to try and get her to understand.

Giving up, Kit decided to ignore him, too tired to try and put the effort in that he wasn't. Standing up, she walked off, leaving Leax to find someone else to talk to. She found herself walking over to the horses again, standing between them. "At least you don't have to try and understand." She muttered, a little annoyed, both at Leax's lack of effort, and her own. The horse gave a little noise, and eyed her, making Kit feel a little unnerved. She stepped back from the beast, only to find that Mae had walked up behind her.

"Ah. Sorry. _Sorry_." Kit had to make herself repeat the word when she remembered not to use English – and what the word for sorry was.

Mae smiled, and petted her shoulder gently, before slipping past her to the horse. They'd left the bags on for some reason (something that helped Kit to feel a little more at ease that this wasn't their final destination), and she started to check the straps. Not feeling like watching this, Kit wandered off again.

Walking the little distance between them and the hill that the town sat on, Kit let her feet lead her. She looked up the slope towards the wooden fence that encircled it, forlornly. When would the others come back so they could move on again? They still hadn't encountered any decent roads, so they still couldn't be anywhere near civilisation. The sooner they got started again, the sooner she could get home to her warm bed. Surely people at home would be missing her by now?

Kit had to pause and think about this for a moment. Perhaps they wouldn't. It wasn't as though she always attended classes, and she had skived an entire weeks worth before. She had no prior arrangements, no group projects… it was pretty much a given in the class that she was the loner anyway. Well, freak more than loner. People liked to watch her. In the same way that people like to watch a particularly dangerous stretch of road. Maybe they hadn't noticed yet. Or at least, not noticed that she was AWOL. She was pretty sure that at least someone would have noticed that she hadn't been in class. Hopefully.

Realising that she was just getting herself down thinking about it, Kit turned away from the hill, lying back into the long grass and staring out into the distance, thoughtfully. She'd never been in a place like this, so wild and so free. If she hadn't been stranded with people that she didn't know and had to walk so far she would have fallen in love with the place. As it was, she was tired, grumpy, in pain, but still utterly fascinated by it.

It didn't stop her from wanting to go home though.

She could remember it here: not home, university, where her room was easily removable for the end of each term, and not home, her parent's house, where her bedroom had been given to her middle sister so that none of the children had to share while she wasn't around. Home, _home_, the tamed countryside that her parent's house was built in, that she had spent her childhood roaming (and attempting to destroy through various tree houses/bonfires). The old farms, the orchards replaced by plastic berry compounds, the corn replaced by rapeseed, the fields replaced with country estates. The long walks, the death trap country roads, the little pubs with their locals. Even the local town, with its interschool rivalries, its idiots, dropouts and drunkards, its "reborn" millennium park, which had been destroyed by the end of the year. All of this sung out to her, reminding her that this land was not it. It was too wild, too untamed, too perfect, and yet at the same time, it was what home had been. A long time ago, before cars and roads, and before cross-dressing tomboys who were scared of horses and thought the ten-minute walk to university was hell on earth.

Closing her eyes for a long moment, she opened them and then looked down at her feet. The battered DMs were dirty, her laces fraying, and could do with a polish. They weren't red, but then again Dorothy's shoes were originally silver… Kit clicked the heels together, and then, a silly smile coming on her face, she started to mutter, "there's no place like home, there's no place like home", under her breath.

Unsurprisingly, it failed to work, but left Kit with a moment of happiness, a reminder that she was still herself, no matter where she was.

Feeling more cheerful, she pushed herself up, heading back over towards the villagers to see if anything interesting had happened in her absence, like Algar and the others returning. It looked like she was unlucky: the villagers were still hanging around talking, clearly not planning any movement anytime soon. Resisting a sigh, Kit forced herself to head over to Leax and give him a sheepish smile.

"_Sorry_."

He smiled back at her, equally embarrassed, and gave her an apologetic smile back. There was a long moment of uneasiness, before Kit shook it off, and sat down beside the boy.

"Algar is taking a long time." Kit said, pointing to the town, and then to her wrist, before remembering that she had yet to see any of the villagers with watches. Starting again, she tried to indicate the movement of the sun for time instead, and Leax seemed to understand. At least, he gave a light shrug.

Saying something, he began to explain it to her, showing speech, and then pointing to the villagers around them and doing a grotesque impression of the beasts that had attacked them. Kit wasn't sure exactly what he'd tried to tell her, but she got the impression that Leax thought that Algar had a lot to say. This made her frown. Was he warning the town? Would the people from there join them? That might slow them down. It also reawakened the thought that this really was where they wanted to go, and they would stop here.

Realising that there was no other way to ease her worries than to ask, Kit set about trying to ask where they were headed. She sat and thought about it for a long while before actually attempting to ask, thinking of the words that they had taught her so far, and sign language she could use to indicate her meaning. "Is Edoras where we're _walk_ – walking too?" She paused, and then added, "will it be your new _home_?"

Leax thought about this, and then indicated walking with his fingers across his palm, stopping them in the centre and then pointing towards Edoras. He then said something, before chewing on his lips, and then drawing a circle around his head while saying one word.

An angel? Kit thought. But she hadn't seen any signs of spirituality with them so far. A crown then – a king? Her eyes widened, and she indicated a crown, a more spiky one than Leax had shown her: a better defined one, around her own head.

Leax nodded, relieved she had understood, but Kit felt a little sick. This was where a _king_ lived? Quite aside from the fact that she'd lived under a queen her whole life, it was little more than a glorified wooden shack! Looking back up the hill, she frowned at the town – city – as though that would cure her problems. Kings didn't live in the middle of nowhere, they lived in huge palaces, with flags and guards and stuff.

She was saved from this train of thought by the return of Algar and Leola. Saved wasn't the best turn of phrase though, since the pair returned alone. Aiken had remained in the town (Kit couldn't bring herself to think of it as a city), as had the others who had gone with them. It looked like this really was it. Feeling furious for seemingly no reason, Kit stormed off, away from the town, leaving the villagers to talk.

*~*

Algar could feel panic growing in his chest as they descended from Edoras. He'd led the others here for safety, for the promise of a future, and yet he hadn't even managed to pass the message on. He didn't want to think about how they were going to take it. Algar was having the sudden realisation that, yes, he was actually a child. Or, at least, he wasn't an adult. And they were going to use it against him. Glancing to his side, Algar thought that he shouldn't have let Leola come. She was going to get some of the fall back too, and that wasn't fair on her.

Unfortunately, the walk back down the hill didn't take forever. He had rather hoped that it would, especially when they were spotted and people started to watch him. Algar wished that the ground would just swallow him up.

The villagers seemed to hesitate as though they could sense his discomfort. Mae came over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. Feeling the warm presence of his mother beside him, Algar forced himself to lay his fears at rest. "I couldn't speak to the king." He said, and before the cries of dismay could start, he continued. "He is ill, and his advisors thought it best not to trouble him. I will return tomorrow, and try again, and Aiken and Cadman promised to pass the Orc warning on through the army." Algar paused, trying to gather his thoughts so he could continue without lying any more. "I'll go back tomorrow." He repeated, shifting his weight uneasily. "I'll make sure that our message gets through."

As his words trailed off, the silence seemed to grow. Algar flinched slightly, not sure how to take this non-response. He looked around nervously, from one face to another, and then the whispers finally started. They began at the back of the crowd, and worked there way forward. But still, no one stood forward to tell him off for being a failure.

Finally, someone shifted slight, before speaking. "Do you want anyone to come with you?" She asked.

Algar was shocked. They didn't mind? Replying automatically because of his shock, the boy shook his head. "It'll be alright. I can do it."

There were some more mutters at this, and Algar feared that he'd annoyed them by that, but people started to disperse, still muttering, but not addressing him directly. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Looking to his side at his mother for advice, she smiled at him reassuringly. "You did well." She told him, squeezing his shoulder that he still felt. Algar was glad that he still had her to rely on, even though he knew that it wouldn't be long before he had to move out from under her wing and take his place as a man.

Pushing that away for now, Algar laid his hand on top of hers. "Thank you." He said with a mile, before slipping out of her grip. "Where are Leax and Kit?" He asked, looking around for the pair.

"Your brother's over there." Mae told him, pointing to where Leax was sitting a little way away, where he had been earlier. "Kit was there too, earlier…. He must have gone somewhere."

Leola frowned, looking from where Leax sat around the campsite. "Shall I look for him?" She suggested.

Algar thought about it. "No, it's aright. Let's go look together." He was a bit surprised when Leola took his hand again, but wasn't going to complain. He had always found her company calming.

Together, they walked away from Mae. Leola led them towards Leax, which surprised Algar. Crouching down beside the younger boy, she smiled her usual soft smile at him. "We're going to look for Kit. Do you want to come?"

Looking up at his brother, Leax eyed them both suspiciously with his blue eyes. "No." He told them bluntly, the faint hint of a pout on his lips.

Algar smirked. "You fought."

"You can't fight with someone who can't speak."

Leola laughed, shaking her head. "Some things are universal. You fought."

Leax huffed, annoyed. "He so… stubborn."

It was now Algar's turn to laugh. "How do you know? He can't speak!"

Lips now forming a proper pout, Leax looked away. "He just walked off! Again!"

"Well, it must be hard for him. How would you be able to cope if you couldn't speak to anyone?" Leola offered, reasonably.

"But how did he end up here? He doesn't speak Rohirric, or even Common. He wears – wore –really strange clothes. And he's just… odd."

Sitting down on Leax's other side, Algar nodded. "I know. I'm sure he has some sort of reason. But we'll have to wait to ask him. It'll be too difficult to try and ask, and too hard for him to try and explain. Be patient. He's helped us, and he's trying hard."

Giving another irritated huff, Leax remembered the Orc at the stream again. Was that only a week ago? "He went that way." He told the pair, pointing them back in the direction that Kit had walked off, half to help them, and half to get rid of them.

Pushing himself up again, Algar brushed himself off and then offered a hand to help Leola up as well. "You need more patience." He said to Leax, with a playful smile.

"Maybe you just need less trust." Leax replied, but his heart wasn't really in it. It was clear that he'd already lost this fight.

Leola petted his shoulder. "Mae will need help unpacking the horses. Why don't you go and help?" Taking Algar's hand again, she led him off.

It was fairly obvious where Kit was, because everyone else had stayed close together, and they had yet to see any of the city folk outside the walls. Even in his brown shirt and trousers, he stood out from the grass he'd laid back into. As Leola and Algar approached, he opened his eyes, an annoyed expression on his face. He snapped something at them, but then his expression quickly changed. "Sorry." Kit apologised sitting up, adding some sort of reason in his own language. "_Do _you _want _me _to _helps?"

As usual, the bad mixture of Rohirric and _English_ took a moment to register in Algar's mind, but once he'd managed to break through the language barrier, he shook his head. "No, we just came to check that you were alright." He hesitated as well, before repeating the words, pointing at Kit, and emphasising the word 'alright', which they'd tried to teach to him several times over the last six days.

A slight smile cracked Kit's lips, and he nodded. "Me alright. Me..." He trailed off, and then taped his head. _Thinking_.

"It's I." Leola said, sitting down beside the boy. Pointing to herself, she said repeated, "I."

Dutifully, Kit followed suite.

"I was thinking." Leola said, calmly, taking time to make sure that Kit could hear the syllables properly. Again, he repeated the words, and then sat back.

"Leax not alright?" He asked, after a pause.

"Leax is…" Algar struggled to find a word that Kit would understand, or he could explain, but would still explain the complexity of the situation as he sat down next to Leola. "Tired." He said, after a pause. "He needs to sleep." Algar indicated sleeping with two hands pressed under his head and his eyes closed.

Kit smiled at that. "Algar, Leola, I, _all_ to sleep." He struggled to explain something, and eventually spoke in English. "_It was a long way from_ home _to _Edoras. _We _to walk long."

Leola nodded. "The adults too. Mae and Gisa. We don't have to walk any more though." Seeing Kit's confused look, Leola set to trying to explain what she'd said. Eventually they managed to cut it down to "finished walking", which didn't seem to cheer Kit up at all.

"I walk _to_ Edoras." Kit said, after a long break.

"Yes, you did." Leola said, with a smile.

"No, _the next_ day. _After_ night." Kit chewed on his lip, twisting his hands and trying to get his message across. "Algar to talk _with the _King, yes?"

Algar looked at Leola, surprised. Kit had managed to pick up that? The boy was smarter than he'd realised. He nodded though. "Yes. I need to get help for the villagers."

By waving his hand, Kit indicated that he didn't understand. "Algar to talk _with the _King, yes _or _no?"

"Yes." Leola responded before Algar had a chance to try and explain again.

"I _come _to Edoras _with _Algar. I to talk _English_. No to talk king, _but someone else_." The language struggle was clearly too much for Kit, as he trailed off into English again. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he began to try and explain what he wanted to say to them. "A man _who_ to talk _English_ _with_ me."

Algar wasn't sure if he'd understood what Kit said. "You want to come to Edoras with me tomorrow?" He asked, a little shocked.

After tomorrow had been explained, Kit nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow."

"You can't!" Both Kit and Leola were surprised by Algar's sudden reaction. "No!"

"But why not?" Leola asked, wondering why Algar was so adamant.

"He's a stranger, he's odd. They'll stare at him, they'll stare at me. They might not even let us in, and then where would we be?" It had been hard enough to get in today, and he needed every chance he had to be able to talk to someone. "And anyway, no one will have heard of _English_! We haven't, no one in the village has, so why should anyone in Edoras?"

Kit shifted, an annoyed look on his face. "_I'm still here! Stop talking over my head._" He growled, annoyed to have to repeat himself so that they could understand, but still attempted too. "Algar to talk Leola. To talk _to_ me, I to talk _for_ me."

For some reason, Algar found this annoying. He couldn't talk, so how did he expect them to talk to him? It dragged the conversation on, made them last forever, and he wanted to talk not spend a lifetime explaining to him. "You need to keep up then. I don't want to have to keep babying you."

Leola hit Algar's side, supporting Kit when it was clear the boy didn't understand to stand up for himself. "Don't be so rude, Algar. You've just stood up for him to Leax, and now you're doing the same thing that he was."

Ignoring Algar, she turned to Kit. "He said that no one in Edoras will talk _English_." She tried to explain to the boy, who seemed to understand (or at least get the gist).

"_Someone must. English is the most common language._" Kit said, half to himself. "All to talk _English_." He paused. "_Well_, no Leola, Algar, Leax, no Rohirric, _but at _home all to talk _English_."

"Really? Everyone talks - speaks - _English_ in your home?"

Kit nodded. "Yes." He paused, and then said something that sounded like a bad copy of 'everyone'. Calmly, Leola corrected him.

"Not here. Not in Rohan." Algar said, his tone still angry. He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought about it and bit it back.

Clenching his fists, Kit was still clearly struggling with the language, seeking to find the words to reply. "_Just because you don't speak English doesn't mean that no one else will_." He said, eventually, just to get it out of his system. "I _want to find out by myself_." Unable to explain himself using language, he gave up and started to try and use sign language. It still took a long time and Kit struggled to explain. There were no clear universal symbols they could use, no objects to point to. It was the first time that Kit had tried to explain something so complicated, and certainly was the first time that he had struggled so hard to get his message across so hard without giving up.

"I just know! Why wouldn't we have at least heard of _English_? We've heard of Elves, and Dwarves and we know Common from the Gondorians, but how can there be something we've never heard of."

Leola smiled. "We don't know how big the world is. We're not learned, not like the people in Edoras or even in Gondor. Why shouldn't there be an _English_?"

Algar opened his mouth and closed it again. "Because I _know_." He growled the last word angrily. "No one will know it!"

Pushing himself up off the grass, Kit looked back towards the city. "Edoras _is the _big town, yes?" Leola nodded in response. "_Then_ Edoras _will have _any _English_ speak. I _need to find someone who can _speak _English_."

Algar shook his head. "When you can speak Rohirric better."

"Tomorrow." Kit looked at Algar with angry eyes. "_Before something else happens and you have to move on._" He didn't wait for a response, standing up and walking off.

Leola leant forward to watch what direction he walked off, making sure he wasn't going to take himself off somewhere. The young man was heading back towards the camp, so she sat back. "Are you proud of yourself?" She asked Algar, a little bit angrily.

Looking away so that he couldn't see Kit even in the corner of his eye, Algar gave a shrug. "It wouldn't have been any good for him to have come with me."

"With you?"

"Yes. It'd be best if I go alone." Noticing Leola's hurt look, Algar put his hand on hers. "It's not that I don't want you to come. Really. I just think that… it'd be better if I go alone."

Leola closed her eyes for a long moment to control her emotions. "Alright. I hope you'll do well then." She pushed herself up, and looked down on Algar for a long moment. "I know you're better than this, Algar." Not giving him a chance to reply, she turned on her heel and left him alone to think.


	7. Third Time Lucky

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N:** Well. I have to apologise for the horse riding in this chapter. I have never ridden a horse in my life, and have probably written an appalling description of such an activity. I also got a bit enthusiastic over the bow stuff later on in the chapter – that is something I have experience with.

Once again, thank you to people who have read/reviewed/added this story. You all make me feel very loved indeed.

~ Ela

**A/N2**: Yes, well, I would like to point out that I did finish this before the weekend. And sat up until Monday to try and post it. XD But never mind. The good news is, that I've taken the chance and started chapter eight – I'm 500/4000 words already, so you might not have to wait two weeks for the next update!

~Ela

**Chapter Seven  
_Third Time Lucky_**

The next day, Kit woke late. She could tell instantly, just from the content feeling that a natural waking gives you. The quiet that surrounded her was a hint as well. While people were waking up and getting ready for the day they were noisy, she had discovered.

After getting herself up, washing and attempting once again to tame her hair, Kit set about looking for the others. Leola's orange hair should have been easy to spot, but amongst the villagers it was by no means unique. Eventually, she spotted Mae rather than one of the members of her makeshift family. The older woman was talking with some of the other villagers. Kit made her way over, and Mae spotted her approaching.

"_Good morning. Do you want something to eat?_" Kit was starting to get the hang of working out what had been said from what she knew, and so was able to guess most of Mae's question.

"_Good morning. No, I _was _to look_ for Algar."

Mae frowned slightly, and something that ended in 'Edoras'. Had Algar left already? The cheeky bugger! No wonder they'd left her to sleep: he'd probably told them to so he could sneak off alone. It was no comfort to Kit to notice that Lola had been left behind too when she finally spotted the teenager returning from somewhere with Leax. If anything, it annoyed her more to think that Algar had abandoned friends and family and taken off by himself.

The some irritable anger that had plagued her yesterday rose again. Where these people completely devoid of common sense? She didn't let it culminate in rudeness today though, pushing it down so that it wouldn't say something that she regretted to Mae.

"Will Algar be gone long?" She asked, speaking in English while she tried to work out the best way to say it so that Mae would be able to understand. "Algar Edoras _long_?"

"_All day_." Mae replied, adding something more which aside from Algar's name made no sense to Kit. It probably wouldn't have placated her anyway.

"All right. Do you need me for anything this morning?" Once this had been explained, Mae shook her head. "I'm going for a walk then. I'll be back in a while." Kit had to again explain herself.

Mae frowned slightly, but didn't try and discourage her. "_Don't go too far._" She explained, mostly though sign language, and Kit nodded. Mae then pointed to the horses, where they were lying nearby, and asked a question.

Did Kit want to take one of the horses? She thought it over. She didn't know how to ride, so it wouldn't be much use if she wanted to just get away. But then again, if she really was going to be stuck here for a while then it would probably be useful to be able to ride, and it would be sensible to use the time while she had it. Eventually, Kit gave a nod. "_Thank you_."

Mae smiled, and gave a gentle nod, which Kit took as her leave to go. She left Mae and went over to the horses, looking at the two that had carried their luggage for so many days. Eventually, she picked the smaller one, who looked a little less skittish, and set about trying to saddle it up. Kit had watched, and helped, Mae and Gisa unload the horses, but she was yet to try putting the kit on, so it took a while and a lot of false starts before the girl thought that she was done. Eventually, she decided that she'd done as best as she was going to manage, and led the horse away from the campsite. She had no intention of making a fool of herself in front of all of the villagers.

Once she was out of eyesight, Kit stopped, and turned to look at the horse. She eyed it wearily, looking in the great beast's brown eyes. "Okay, so here we go. Please be nice. I'll make sure you get something good to eat tonight. Or at least, I'll make sure I'll try." She paused, and then carefully patted it's nose. "Please be nice."

Moving to the horse's side, she eyed the saddle, trying to work out the best way to get into it. This wasn't going to be graceful. Thank goodness she'd decided to try now rather than later. Putting one foot into the foot straps, she tried to heft herself up high enough to push her other leg over the saddle.

It didn't work. She was too short, and not agile enough to manage to get her knee up onto he saddle. Falling back down with a huff and a pout, Kit stood still for a moment, gathering her strength, and then tried again, putting more push into it this time. She managed a little better this time, catching her knee on the saddle, but lost her balance and fell back, loosing her footing, and landing (painfully) on her arse. The horse turned to look at her, and Kit glared at it. "Don't you dare laugh." She warned, unnecessarily, as she scrambled back to her feet.

Placing herself at the horse's side again Kit put her forehead on the saddle for a moment as she gathered her strength again. "Okay, third time lucky." She reassured herself as she readied herself to try again. Third time lucky indeed: she managed to get her leg over, but almost immediately lost her balance, falling back onto the ground.

Once she'd managed to get up once, the second time became easier. She managed to seat herself, clinging on tightly with her legs and to the horse's main. Shifting into a more comfortable position she became more comfortable, and surer. Slowly and carefully, she loosened her grip on the horse's long mane and took up the reins instead. Unfortunately, while she'd been smart enough to pay attention to how a horse was saddled, she'd never had the chance to look at how to ride – or at least, more specifically, how to make the horse do what she wanted it to.

Looking at the reins in her hand, she considered them for a moment, and then gently pulled, her fingers curled tightly around the leather as though it was a lifeline. The horse shot off, and a shocked Kit managed a startled yelp before she was unseated. She lost her hold on the reins, and hit the ground hard.

Laughter prevented her from wallowing in pain and misery for long. Picking her head up, she glared in the direction of the laughter, and wasn't surprised to see that it was sourced from Leax. Leola approached her and offered a hand to help her up, which Kit refused, pushing herself up by herself and brushing herself off. She noticed then that the two had horses with them: the other horse that belonged to Mae and a third one that they must have borrowed off someone.

"Don't laugh, I've not ridden before." Kit said, moodily, before jogging over to where the horse had gone (luckily not too far, since it had stopped once she had fallen off). Leading it back to the other two, she let Leola take it from her. She watched the younger girl as she adjusted one or two of the straps, but Kit was gratified to see that it didn't look like she'd done too badly.

Leax had stopped laughing by now, and came over, offering to give Kit a hand up onto her horse's back. Kit, still a little peeved by his laughter, scrambled up herself. Had she been by herself she would have fallen back when she failed to get her knee up far enough, but determined not to make a fool of herself any more than she already had, she dug it in and used it to lever herself up the last few inches until she could clamber into the saddle again.

When Leola came and stood beside her, Kit realised just how tall the girl was. Kit was a good head or so shorter than the horse, but Leola was, if anything, a little taller. The girl leaned over to adjust Kit's hold on the reins, and then showed her how to nudge the horse into a slow walk. Kit, clinging on desperately, copied Leola, but was having to focus more on keeping her balance.

Quickly, clearly expecting Kit to be able to take it up easily, Leola showed her how to turn the horse left and right by poking her until she understood. Then, before Kit had a chance to complain, both Leola and Leax climbed into their saddles, and brought their horses along side Kit's.

Kit wasn't particularly happy about this, but she was so busy concentrating on not falling, or doing something wrong to even think about trying to tell them to get lost. She didn't even react when Leax leant over and pulled on the reins, although when the horse set off at an uncomfortably fast pace she most certainly did.

Clinging on tightly, Kit struggled to stay in the saddle. Keeping an eye out on where they were going, or even steering the horse became too difficult. For a while, she let the horse take her wherever it wanted to, while she got used to the movement. She trusted Leax and Leola not to allow her to drift off too far.

After a while, she began to feel more comfortable. Shifting around, she had found the most comfortable, and most natural, way to sit, and she began to adjust to the rhythm of the movement of he horse. Possibly noticing this, Leax came over again, but Kit had learnt her lesson, and quickly directed the horse away from the boy.

He smirked, and Kit hoped that at least he was impressed with how desperation had taught her how to keep out of his way. Unfortunately it turned out, she'd just ridden into Leola's path, and at an instruction from Leax, Leola grabbed the reins instead, yanking on them and then letting go.

The horse shot off, and Kit was unable to adjust her hold on the reins from where she'd slipped when Leola had caught them. She was sent flying, head over heels, ending up flat on her back in the grass. Pain shot up her back, and she let out a whimper before even attempting to sort herself out.

Sitting up, she checked herself over. Once the shock of the landing had gone, she felt a lot better, but she would have a new array of bruises in the morning.

Leola and Leax arrived, crouching close, Leola in particular looking very worried. Kit waved a hand. "_I good._" She reassured them, as she started to struggle to her feet. "_Please not many_. Not again."

Leax gave a relieved laugh, and petted her shoulder. "_Not again_." He promised her.

After that they took a lot more care to let her learn at her own pace. Even though they were clearly irritated by her speed (or lack of it), even Leax kept to her side, letting her lead and set the speed. Kit began to feel more comfortable, although almost as soon as she did, her body started to ache, telling her that this wasn't comfortable at all.

When they arrived back at the camp, Kit copied Leola and Leax as they took the saddles and rubbed the horses down. It took a while, and they still had to correct her, but Kit was at least starting to feel more comfortable around the horses. She still didn't feel completely at ease, and would flinch sometimes if they moved suddenly, but she didn't feel as dwarfed, or as scared.

Algar was seated at the fire next to Erna, and Kit frowned when she spotted him. She was still annoyed at the boy, but not as annoyed as she had been that morning. As she walked over to him, she leant over. "_After night_, Leola and _I Edoras_ with Algar." She told him, calmly and frankly, and then very carefully ignored him for the rest of the evening.

*~*

With the sleep she'd got the night before, Kit woke fairly early the next day. However, as soon as she looked around she saw that it wasn't early enough. Algar had gone, and he'd either taken Leola with him or she'd gone off somewhere by herself. Irritated, but not as annoyed as she'd expected, Kit pushed it away for now, and just settled for getting up.

By the stream, she found Leax, who looked more than a little irritated himself. "Leax _to go Edoras_ with Algar?" She asked, as she washed her face.

Leax nodded, and said something too fast for Kit to even try to understand.

"_Sorry. Not _as _fast?_" Kit asked, with a slight frown.

He repeated it for her with hand signals to help, and Kit managed to translate it as something like 'he left early this morning. Again'.

Kit smiled dryly. "He likes doing that." She muttered, and then attempted to translate it for Leax.

When he understood and gave a laugh and a nod. "_He's very stubborn_." Leax said.

Kit washed her face, thinking about this. She didn't want to go up to Edoras alone, but perhaps Leax would come with her. Would he want to disobey his brother like that though? Or had he not been told specifically to stay behind. She asked him anyway, or at least attempted to in bad Rohirric. "Leax and _I_ to Edoras?"

He frowned, digesting this. "_Today?_" He asked, clearly unsure.

"_Yes!_ Let's find Algar and tell him he's a bastard."

Leax guessed what she'd said from a few words that he'd learnt of English – bastard in particular had been covered in their swearword-fest a few days before. Grinning, he nodded. Seems like he wasn't the dutiful brother Kit had assumed. This was promising.

"_Yes?_" She asked him again, pressing the issue.

"Yes." Leax agreed in English, looking and sounding enthusiastic about it.

Wetting her hands, Kit slicked back her hair in an attempt to neaten it up a bit. "_What_ about Mae?" Kit asked, trying to make sure that Leax didn't want to warn his mother about their plan.

Leax shrugged slightly, and then shook his head, a grin still on his lips.

'_What a cheeky git_,' Kit thought. '_He's looking forward to walking off._' Mind you, she hadn't been any better at his age, and his enthusiasm was rather catching. She was looking forward to it more and more by the minute.

Standing up, Algar indicated for her to come towards Edoras, but Kit held up a hand for him to wait a bit. Jogging off, she headed towards somewhere private to go to the loo. When she returned, Algar was walking back from the camp, holding a wrap of fabric, which he opened to show her breakfast.

"Excellent!" Kit exclaimed, happily. "_Thank you!_"

He handed her a bread and an apple which Kit took a hungry bite out of before the pair took off towards Edoras, munching happily.

"Leola with Algar in Edoras?" Kit asked, after swallowing a mouthful.

"_With_." Leax corrected, absentmindedly, before replying in a way that Kit translated to 'I think so'.

Kit pouted at this. Mind you, Leola had probably given him an earful last night. She was that kind of girl and she'd been incredibly frustrated to be left behind.

"_When I woke they were gone._" Leax added, although it took quite some explaining before Kit managed to understand what he'd said.

When they reached the gate Kit suffered sudden, acute shyness. Her brain reminded her violently how little of the language she actually knew. It was horribly tempting to hide behind Leax, like a child does behind it's mother, but managed to hold herself back by reminding herself that not only was she pretending to be a man, and that was one of the least manliest things she could think of doing, Leax was also a good five years younger than her. It would just be embarrassing, more so than the language barrier. When the guards spoke to Leax, Kit didn't have the wits to try and translate, but she did at least have the sense to keep her mouth shut. Opening it and revealing her strangeness, and accent, which was so very obviously English (although luckily not Chavish, despite being Kentish), might have resulted in a very short trip.

She wasn't quite dumb enough to miss a question clearly directed at her, though. Leax didn't wait for her to make a fool of herself and answered for her. Kit just hoped that he wasn't saying that she was a retard. They didn't laugh, so it looked like it was nothing too rude, and then they were allowed past, into the town.

Realising that this was her first chance to look over a proper, working town in this country, she tried to take it all in as they walked through the streets. She'd seen the wooden houses from outside, but up close she realised that they weren't quite the crude huts she'd assumed them to be. They were simple: mostly single story and thatched, and she was yet to see a glass window, but they were also beautiful. The carvings and paintings that adorned them were stylistic, bright and bold, but in a firm, familiar way that reminded Kit of the medieval and Anglo-Saxon paintings she'd seen in history lessons at school and in the museums and castles she'd visited. Even the thatch was arrayed in great, sweeping waves, with delicate plaits and twists decorating the corners. Kit was impressed.

Trying to take in other bits of the town, Kit moved her attention to the people. Everyone except for the children seemed to be busy with tasks that they were obviously familiar with. Some of which Kit would guess at (she was amused to see a fletcher at work, and interested to see what he was using to line up the fletchings, but didn't want to stare) and some of which she couldn't. It wasn't that she shouldn't know: they were obviously things that weren't completely alien; she just hadn't come across them before, or hadn't seen them in practise. This whole place was like a blast from the past: one of those olde worlde museums where they'd have actors playing out the roles of the people that used to live there. Everything was different, but at the same time, comfortingly familiar.

There was an ever present motif of horses, and Kit was glad she'd taken the time to at least try ridding yesterday as she realised that they really were that important in this culture. But since she was yet to see a car, that didn't seem so surprising.

At the pinnacle of the town was a great hall: the olden shimmer that they'd seen from afar. It wasn't just the gold star of the thatch, but also the tawny brown of the wood that made up the walls, combined with the painted gold leaf on the carvings that covered it. The door was the most elaborately detailed of all, covered in the horse motif that she'd seen elsewhere. The sheer detail was impressive. Kit could see different horses and riders curled and entwined like in Celtic art, combined with flowers and trees and other animals, although none so prominent as the horses.

Algar was sitting on the stairs, talking with Leola. As they approached, he stood up, shocked.

Leax grinned at his brother. "_Surprise_." He greeted him, or Kit assumed that he did. It was certainly something similar. He and Kit sat down either side of Algar and Leola, Algar returning to his seat at the same time.

"_What are you doing here?_" With the guards so close, Kit didn't dare ask for a proper translation, and just guessed from the words she knew and Algar's tone what had actually been said.

Leax's response was too complex for Kit to guess at, so she had to sit back and struggle to follow. Noticing this, Leax began to use more words that they'd covered with her, although he was clearly trying to draw the guards' attention to the problem. "_Will they not let you talk to the King_?" Leax asked, finally, and Kit was glad to be able to understand most of it.

Algar's shake of his head as a reply was as clear as day, but his elaboration wasn't so easy to follow. He clearly hadn't realised what his brother had. Kit began to regret suggesting that they should come. She was too shy to try and press her point and ask for someone who could speak English: the language barrier suddenly seemed impossible to cross, and she just couldn't imagine that someone really could speak English here.

Leaning back, she zoned out of the other's conversation and began to people watch instead. There were constantly people moving around, and this seemed to be a military hub as much as a normal capital. Once again, she noted the lack of technological advancement. Most of the men had swords, and there was also a vast array of spears (or she assumed they were spears: kit knew just about as much about pole arms as she did about horses). She was most interested in the fact that people were carrying bows rather than guns though. And not just any bows either: for a race that seemed to have a strong reliance on horses, she would have expected recurves, or at least short bows, but she'd seen longbows. Not many of them, people definitely seemed to prefer short-range weapons, but she was yet to see anything else. This didn't concern her since she had no intention of fighting again. Once had been quite enough, thank you very much.

If she would admit it though, the bows had caught her attention, and she really did want to examine them more. She was curious, and five years worth of archery had returned from a two-year gap to bite her in the butt. What strength were these guys pulling? Her own bow was a 40 pounder (was it? It'd been so long since she'd had the chance to shoot she couldn't properly recall) and her dad's modern recurve must have been a good lot stronger, but the technology to build, and the strength to shoot the 100-120 lb longbows had been lost with the Elizabethans, back when muskets had started to become a useful weapon. Kit wanted to get close enough to at least see if they were a single piece of wood or laminated.

The day passed quicker than Kit would have expected. Dozing and people watching her way through it, it was nice to just sit around for a day and let her aching muscles relax. The others would get up and walk around every now and again, and she probably would have too if her brain hadn't been telling her to make a point. Remember how nice it was to sit in front of your laptop all day, it reminded her. Kit could remember, but found that it didn't mean that she still wanted too. Her foot tapped almost constantly through the day to an inaudible beat, just too keep up motion.

As midday passed, the shadows moving and the sun moving to half blind them, Kit became aware that the amount of activity around them increased. Riders were disappearing, and weary ones were coming back. They were moved off the stairs, although Algar led them to the side of the door and they sat on the wooden boards there instead. A bloodied man was helped past by two of his friends, and both the guards and Algar, Leola and Leax's conversations became hurried and worried. Kit chewed on her lip, and wondered what was happening, and whether she could risk asking one of the others to explain it.

Some time around two or three, they were finally told to move completely, or at least, after a talking too by one of the guards, Algar led them away from the great hall. Kit kept glancing back as they were walking back to the villagers, and as soon as they were out of hearing range of the guards on the gates, Kit turned to Algar. "_What happened?_" She asked, hungry to finally learn the answer.

Unfortunately, Algar simply shook his head. "_I don't know._" He explained to her. "_They wouldn't say exactly_."

It wasn't much comfort to Kit to know that they were just as much in the dark as she was.

The camp seemed strangely calm, and Kit realised that they'd set it far enough off the main path to Edoras, that they probably hadn't noticed the influx of people, if they even were coming from outside and it wasn't just caused by some sort of ruckus in the city. They ate and went to bed as night fell, and Kit curled up in her now normal position against Leax.

Sometime in the night she was woken by the sound of many horses on the main road, enough even that the sound would travel to waken her, but falling back asleep almost immediately, she didn't remember it in the morning.


	8. Too Late

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N: **Ahaha. Yes, well, I did try for last weekend. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. I got stuck on the canon characters: I hope I managed to get them in character, but I'm not really sure that I did. And I had my first deadline last week, which really didn't help. I'm still recovering. I have deadlines from now until the end of term, so I guess I'm unlikely to do anything more regular than every fortnight until May. Sorry, folks!

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who read/favourited/watched this! You're all awesome. Hope I'm not disappointing you too much.

~ Ela

**Chapter Eight  
_Too Late_**

When Algar woke up, he automatically looked aside to where Leax and Kit were sleeping; only they weren't. It wasn't surprising that Leola was up – she normally woke before him, and the loss of warmth against his back was probably what had woken him in the first place. But the young two, they had actually woken before him? That was shocking, and just a little bit embarrassing. Rising, Algar made his way over to the Snowbourne to wash his face. The others were already there, and they looked up when he approached.

"Good morning." They chorused, Kit's greeting trailing a moment behind the others.

Algar waved a greeting, and then crouched next to his bother. "Do you want to come to Edoras again today?" He asked, before washing his face in the cold water. There was no point trying to deny them the trip when they were up anyway.

"I'll come with you." Leola said, placing a hand on his briefly.

Net to them, Leax was explaining things to Kit, who shook his head, explaining with a little difficulty that Algar had been right, and he'd prefer to stay behind.

"Leax with Algar?" Kit then asked Leax.

Leax considered this. "What were you planning to do?" He asked, and then struggled to explain it.

Replying simply, Kit saved himself from another struggle. "Horse."

Leax and Leola laughed at this, and even Algar cracked a smile. He'd been told about Kit's attempts to ride from Leola in Edoras the day before, after having to literally beg her to forgive him for leaving her behind to even get her to talk to him.

"Ah, well, in that case I'll stay to watch." Leax laughed, indicating watching Kit by pointing to his eyes and then to Kit.

Kit tried to pull a frustrated face, but was laughing himself. "No, no, no! Leax no help."

"I promise not to laugh, and I'll help you back up when you fall?"

Kit shook his head again (with out even waiting for the explanation), but clearly didn't mean it.

Leax took this as permission and grinned broadly at his older brother. "Looks like you'll get to spend some time alone with Leola then." He winked, and the two older teens blushed.

"Leax, don't be so,.. urg! Cheeky!" Leola threw up her arms dramatically, but Leax just grinned at her, completely undeterred.

Shaking his head, Algar stood up. "I'll see you back at the camp in a little while then. Get me something to eat?"

Standing up with him, Leola nodded. "Don't be too long then."

"I had no intentions of doing so. I want to find out what was going on yesterday."

Leola frowned, thinking about it herself. It hadn't irritated her as much as it obvious had Algar. For her, the hustle of yesterday could easily have been something normal for a city of Edoras's size. "Alright." The other two had finished now, and rose in unison to walk back to the camp with Leola.

By the time Algar came back, Leax and Kit had left for the horses. Leola was seated by the embers of last night's fire, but she stood up when she saw Algar. "Took your time." She growled at him, half playfully.

Pouting a little, Algar took the apple that she offered, but gave no reply. Arm in arm, they set off for the gates.

Algar felt a bubble of anxiety rise in his chest as he spotted two additional guards to the normal two on the gates. Something really had happened, and it couldn't be good. Whether or not it would help them didn't matter: Algar was beginning to feel that they were too late.

Three of the guards glared at the pair as they approached, but fortunately one of them seemed to recognise them, and waved his companions down. "You're a bit late." He told Algar. "But even the Lord Grima won't have a good excuse to turn you away today." They stood aside to let Algar and Leola through.

Trying to look more confident than he felt, Algar led Leola up to them. "What happened? They sent us away early yesterday."

One of the other guards shook his head. "It's bad news. Th—an éored was attacked yesterday by uncommonly fierce Orcs."

Ignoring the corrected stammer, Algar took this in. He couldn't help remember the tall, fierce Orcs that had attacked their village. There was something bad going on, and he should have tried harder to get their news in as soon as they had arrived. Perhaps he should have even ridden on before the villagers to get the news to Edoras as soon as possible.

Leola squeezed his hand gently, reminding him that it was no good standing in the gateway all day. "Thank you." He acknowledged with a nod, before leading her on, back up the now familiar pathway to Meduseld.

The increased guard became more and more obvious the closer they got to the golden hall. Algar noticed Leola looking around at the soldiers nervously, and squeezed her hand to reassure her. They weren't at war yet, after all.

At the door to Meduseld, the same captain who had been there on the previous two days greeted them with a subtle nod of his head, which both of the teenagers returned as they approached.

"Good morning." Algar said, as they got a little closer. "We heard the news."

An eyebrow rose, as the captain looked at them. "How much, I wonder?"

"You don't need to worry, we weren't told more than necessary. Only that Orcs attacked an éored last night." Leola said, softly.

The captain hesitated. "We lost the ford of Isen." He said, after a long hesitation. "Théodred was killed."

Algar and Leola looked at each other in shock. Neither had guessed that it had been that bad.

After giving them a moment to recover themselves, the captain continued. "Many of the men are grieving: you are unlikely to find anyone to pass your message onto today. Do you want to try anyway?"

"Yes. We have delayed it for far too long." Algar said.

The older man nodded, agreeing with the message if not the sentiment. He took a step back, glancing over his shoulder at the door behind him. "Wait here, then." He said, somewhat redundantly. "I'll be back soon." Leaving them, he disappeared past the dark doors into the Golden Hall.

Algar and Leola looked at each other. They could both see shock and questions in each other's faces. Algar opened his mouth to voice some of them, but Leola leaned forward and put a finger on his lips. "Not here." She said, softly.

Realising she was right, he frowned. She took her finger away so that he could speak. "Sorry."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, don't be so silly. I know, but we'll talk about it later." She looked pointedly at the guards behind them.

Algar didn't really think that they would care, and was fairly sure that they were gossiping of their own accord. It was Leola, though, so he just sat down on the step. He pulled her down beside him. She was uneasy, nervous, and it was starting to rub off on him. "Calm down." He told her gently, squeezing her hand. "It'll be fine."

Looking away, she squeezed his hand back. "I don't think we'll get to talk to anyone today." Leola admitted, quietly. "They'll all be busy. And they must be grieving."

Closing his eyes, Algar tried not to think about it. They had to get to someone, to try and pass the message on. Who knew who else might die? They'd already wasted so much time. He was about to reply when he heard the doors behind them open.

They both jumped up, but the captain's face was unreadable. "What happened?" Leola asked, quickly.

"I told the Lord Gríma. He said he would think about it." The captain told the, the same old message. Algar sighed, but he held up his hand. "The Lord Éomer was there. He might have over heard."

Algar's frown turned into a grin. "Thank you."

The captain smiled back. "Don't thank me yet. You have no promises of a hearing."

"Then we just have to wait and hope." Algar said with a smile.

Releasing Algar's hand, Leola took back her seat on the step, looking outwards over the city. Algar glanced back at her for a moment to look over her, but then turned his attention back to the captain. "Thank you anyway."

The captain waved his hand. "Your name is Algar, right? Algar and Leola?"

"Did you say what yours is?"

"Háma." He answered with a nod of his head.

As Algar opened his mouth to respond, the wooden doors were swung open again. Both men glanced at them, and then down at the pale old man who emerged. From his luxurious robes Algar guessed that he was someone important, and bowed. Beside him, Hama did the same, and Algar was glad to know that he had been right.

"Is this the boy?" The older man asked Háma imperiously.

"It is, my lord."

Looking up a little, Algar examined him the best he could from under his hair. The man was older than he had expected, and his grey eyes were heavy-lidded. He guessed, and hoped, that this was Lord Gríma, not Lord Éomer, since he neither carried a sword nor had the physique of a warrior. His heavy robes were another indication: they looked unwieldy and difficult to move in.

"Stand up, boy, let me have a look at you."

Algar lifted his head and stood up straight. He saw Leola rise out of the corner of his eye, and felt her move behind him where she could watch the lord over his shoulder. Wearing of speaking out of turn to such a great man, Algar held his tongue. It seemed to be the right thing to do, since after looking him up and down Gríma gave what might have passed for a smile on the man.

"Now, Háma tells me that you have some grave news about the orcs that must be passed on."

Had it not been a lord speaking to him, Algar would have felt belittled, and would have complained that he was not a child. As it was, he was just grateful for the chance to finally speak to someone. "My lord, our village was attacked by orcs--"

Gríma didn't give him a chance to continue. "Well, that is sad, but I don't see what is so important about it. If it is aid you need, the King will take court with his people in a week – unless it is delayed by yesterday's unfortunate events. You may put your plea in then."

Frustrated, Algar forced himself to wait out Gríma's speech and not interrupt. "Sir, it is more than that. The orcs, they were--"

Once again, the young man was cut over. "You're wasting my time." He looked at Háma with a withering glare, and turned on his heel.

"Hey, wait! You could at least listen to him." Leola said from over Algar's shoulder. The boy winced, and turned to glare at her, knowing that it wouldn't help.

Gríma glanced back at them, and actually looked at Leola this time. Since she was still half hidden behind Algar, his withering gaze fixed on her face, and she blushed, but resisted the urge to hide herself away completely. "My dear, I don't know if you've noticed, but there are some rather more important things happening at the moment. We have little time to spare for children. Orcs are orcs, and of little importance. Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to attend to."

Putting a hand on Leola's arm, Algar tried to warn her not to speak out of term again. It seemed to work, although he could tell that she was furious. Only once the doors had slammed shut again, did she spin the teenager round to face her. "You should have made him listen!"

"How? He's a lord, what could I have said that wouldn't have just got us in trouble?"

"But we tried all this time--"

Both teenagers became aware that a blonde warrior had stepped out of the shadows to stand alongside Háma and was watching them with the slightest hint of a smile on his noble face. They stopped and turned to him, before Leola noticed the richness of his clothes and sword – this was no normal fighter. She quickly curtsied, pushing the small of Algar's back so that he would follow into a bow.

The smile broke out across the man's face, and almost reached his eyes. "Tell me about these orcs."

Straightening up, Algar tried to look the man in the face, and failed. Here wasn't a lord, like Gríma, who spent his days locked away inside, but a man like his father who put his life on the line for his country everyday – as Algar should be. Swallowing, he looked down at his feet. "They were strange, sir."

The man nodded, and Algar took courage in the fact that he was actually being listened to, rather than being treated as a chore, a tick that might fall away once he'd drunk his fill.

"They were taller than any other orcs I've seen before. Stronger too, and they had strange weapons." Algar continued, encouraged. "I think their weapons…" He paused, chewing on his lip. "They were well armoured, and their swords were new."

The man's face grew grim, and his eyes hardened. "How many where there?"

"We killed a score, many a couple more. How many escaped I don't know, but I don't think it would be more than ten."

Háma and the captain exchanged worried glances, but they quickly turned their attention back to Algar.

"They came from the north!" Leola said, bursting in before Algar could stammer anything else. "From over the fields, not over the river. And they were heading south."

This caught his attention. "The Entwash?" He asked, looking worried.

Algar shook his head. "The Anduin."

There was a moment while he mulled this over, and then he sighed, slouching slightly. "We have allowed them to run unchecked for too long." He muttered, mostly to himself. Straightening up again, he brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face. "Thank you for bringing me this news. You must have had a hard time." He paused, and then continued. "Did many die?"

Algar and Leola exchanged glances. "Many. About fifty. A lot of our men were away, and a lot of those who died were children or old."

"They burnt the village." Leola added.

Sighing, the man sat down on the step. "So many. News comes in daily. More deaths, more fighting. The Isen is taken, and now they are coming from the south, and yet we are advised that we should stay put, that we are best to look to our cities, to wait and see what will happen. Gondor is forced to protect our Eastern flank, and we do nothing to protect ourselves."

Sitting down beside him, Leola looked for a moment as though she was going to reach out to comfort him, but didn't. "Do not act rashly because of the death of your cousin." She said, softly, and it was only then that Algar put two and two together and realised that this was Lord Éomer, nephew to the king, and now heir to the throne.

Éomer glanced at the girl who was brave enough to offer him advice, but didn't smile. Looking back up at Algar, he seemed to consider him for a long moment. "You brought many of the villagers with you, didn't you?" He asked.

"There's a score of us, one or two more."

"If you're looking for a way to support them, I have this to offer: soon war will be upon us. We will need fighters, and we will probably have to conscript. Those that are able should volunteer now, while they might still get their advance."

Algar nodded. He'd already thought about this. He and Leax had spoken about it, briefly and quietly, the night before. "Thank you." He said, with a sigh, doubting that any more help would be offered. At least lord Éomer might do something about the orcs, rather than just filing away the information for future use.

Standing up, Éomer brushed off his trousers, and looked again at Leola and Algar. "Thank you for the information." He said, nodding his head to them.

Algar bowed again, and Leola followed suite. "Thank you for listening." She said, perhaps a little cheekily.

Once Éomer was gone, the two sat down on the step, heavily. Leola put her head on Algar's shoulder. Háma closed the doors behind the lord, and then came to sit down beside them. "You did well." He assured them softly. "But it's out of your hands now. Lord Éomer will decide on what is best."

Algar sighed, but nodded. "At least we managed to do what we came for." He agreed. He was sure that Éomer would act on it, but whether wisely or not, he wasn't sure. Hopefully he wouldn't, as Leola had said, act purely on grief. The last thing they needed now was fighting within the Golden Hall.

Leola sensed that Algar didn't want to head back, but decided that they should. There was still a good part of the day left, and it would be good if the villagers had the chance to try and decide what to do by the evening. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she rose, and then offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. She smiled as best she could at Háma, given the circumstances. "Thank you for helping us."

The captain shook his head. "I'm glad you managed to get the message through." He smiled at the pair. "Look after yourself now."

Algar nodded. "You too. Be careful."

"Take care." Leola bobbed a curtsey to Hama, and then waved a goodbye. Hooking her arm around Algar's, she got him to lead her away, down the hill and back towards their camp.

Algar took his time walking through Edoras. He felt that he might not come back for a while, and wanted to have a look around. Equally, he didn't want to hurry back.

As they passed through the gates and started down the hill, two horses approached at a canter. Kit almost lost her balance as they stopped beside them, but managed to regain his balance just in time. Both he and Leax slipped out of the saddle, Leax with considerably more grace than Kit.

"You're out early." Leax said, eagerly. "Did you managed to pass the message on?"

"We got to talk to lord Éomer!" Leola said, releasing the excitement she'd managed to bottle up during the actual meeting. "Lord Éomer!"

Kit, Leax and Algar laughed together, Kit more from the reaction than the actual words. Algar petted Leola on the back, and the four started to walk towards the camp, Leax and Kit leading their horses.

They were almost at the base of the hill, when they heard someone shout from behind them. Glancing back, they saw a tall young woman running towards them in a quite undignified way. Her long, blonde hair was flowing out behind them, and as she caught up, Algar could see the clear family resemblance between her and lord Éomer. He bowed, and the others copied him, although he wasn't sure if any of the others had worked out who she was. She was dressed finely, so they might have just been reacting to that, and Kit was probably just following suit like he normally did.

"Ah, sorry. Are you Algar and Leola?" She directed the question at Leola, obviously unsure which of the boys to talk to.

"Lady Éowyn?" Algar said, by way of confirmation.

She looked at him, and then smiled. As she straightened herself up, the last traces of the undignified run disappeared and were forgotten. Dressed in a beautiful white gown with a golden belt, she was all that rumour had said her to be, and all three of the natives were blown away. Kit seemed to be almost impressed, although it was very unlikely that he had a clue who they were talking to.

"My brother told me that your village was destroyed by the orcs?" She asked.

"Aye. We were glad to finally get the message through – although it seems that it came a bit late."

"We're just glad you tried. I think Éomer plans to lead his Éored out, to see if there are any more."

Leola smiled. "That is good news. I hope that they don't find any more though."

Éowyn frowned a little. "I think that it's unlikely. But I did not want to discuss that." She drew a leather purse from her belt and offered it to Leola, who took it a little nervously. "There's not much in here, just enough to buy supplies. I don't know what Éomer said to you, but I suggest this: those who no longer have homes to return to should head to Dunharrow. I believe some families have already gathered there, and with war brewing it will be the safest place to be."

Leola curtsied, holding the purse close to her chest. "Thank you, my lady."

"Some might also find work in the city… but mostly we will need fighters." Her frown grew a little, and she looked at Algar.

Feeling a little ashamed now, the boy wished that he could explain. But he knew that his time was coming soon, and he would only have to endure such shameful glances for a little longer. "Lord Éomer also suggested this. We were taking it back to the others to allow them to decide for themselves." He said, quietly, knowing that it didn't completely excuse him. Kit and Leax were lucky that they were (or, possibly, in Kit's case, looked) so young, and didn't have to suffer the same questioning gaze.

Lady Éowyn seemed to take that excuse though, and nodded. "I hope you find better luck."

The three boys bowed, and Leola curtsied in farewell. "Thank you again, and our condolences about Prince Théodred." It sounded shallow and week in the daylight, but Leola clearly meant it. Leax looked a little shocked at his revelation, but quickly swallowed it down, leaving the questions until later.

The lady smiled sadly, and then turned and left them. Kit waited impatiently until she was out of earshot, and then asked, "Éowyn child of Théoden king?"

Turning to continue the little way back to the camp, Algar shook his head. "She's the child of his sister. Niece."

Kit took this in for a moment, and then nodded to show that he understood. "Théodred, child of Théoden King, dead?"

The three natives looked surprised that she had picked that up.

"Yes." Leola replied, softly.

Frowning deeper, Kit fell quiet, and Algar wondered what he was thinking. The boy was still really a stranger to them, and despite his growing confidence with the language, he still had failed to give any sort of explanation as to where he'd come from. Admittedly, they hadn't asked, but it still seemed a little complicated. He wondered if, if they could explain the situation to him, Kit would join the army too. Algar already knew that he would have a hard time convincing Leax not to, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted Kit to or not. Since they assumed he was about the same age as Leax it would make it difficult to convince his brother not to, but at the same time every hand would help.

Sighing, Algar shook his head. Sometimes it was better not to worry about things, and just to let them pass. What would happen would happen, and worrying about them wouldn't stop them.


	9. Decisions

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N: **I remembered that I've made another mistake. Tolkien "translated" Rohirric into Old English. I shouldn't have used it for their names, nor should Kit think that it sounds somewhat familiar. Not to mention that the Rohirrim referred to themselves as Eorlingas or Men of the Riddermark. Damn you WIPness! I really am going to have to rewrite this one day.

But anyway, please let me know if you spot anything else I've missed, especially on the grammar/spelling side of things. I do reread chapters before I post them, but I'm not brilliant at spellchecking and I'm pretty sure some must slip past me. I'm also aware that I get very British at times - if I use sayings or such that you don't understand please let me know and I'll explain them for you!

Thanks again to all those who added this to their watch/favourites. You're all wonderful!

-Ela.

**Chapter Nine  
_Decisions_**

It had been two years, and looking at his mother now, Algar could still clearly see it in her eyes. It seemed like a lot longer, but perhaps there had just been a lot going on in between times. The men in their family had always gone into the army: his grandfather had died in the army, his mother's brother had died in the army, and two years ago, his father had died in the army. Algar had always believed that he would follow in their footsteps, although preferably without the dying part.

After his majority, Mae would always tell him, when he came of age. She'd wanted to keep him safe and childlike for as long as possible. And he'd always agreed: there was no sense in going off an unsteady and unskilled teenager, when he could wait a few years, develop his strength, and keep his mother happy. And so he'd waited, patiently and eagerly. He had trained his strength, and grown in confidence.

When the news came through, Algar had wanted to go off, to take his father's place. He wanted to revenge him, and to prove that not everyone in the family would die. Mae had begged him again and again not to, to stay with her. She didn't want the proof; she wanted the surety of having her son at home where he was safe. Eventually, they had come to an agreement: since Leax showed no particular signs of wanting to fight, Algar would wait two more years until Leax came of age. Then Leax could take his place in the house, and Algar would once again, be stronger, fiercer. He had passed his father's sword down to his brother, in a sign that he had surrendered his inheritance to him, and he had waited. Impatiently, he had listened to the rumours of war in Gondor, of increased numbers of orcs, of raids on their boarders, East, North and West, and wished that he was able to help stop the tide.

And then the orcs arrived, and everything had changed.

Leax hadn't come of age yet. If things had been allowed to carry on as they always had, Algar would have gone off in the summer. But now, unhomed and displaced, with war on their doorstep and nothing but what they had managed to salvage. Éomer was right: joining the army was their best option. They would be paid a little for joining up, and even if war meant that they wouldn't be paid any more, that would get their families food to survive for a little longer. It meant that the last of their men would leave, but the women were strong and crafty enough to look after themselves, and Algar was beginning to believe more and more each day that the army would soon come and help themselves. It was better to get it over and done with, and voluntarily. When he had explained this to the gathered remains of the village, he had seen that Leax agreed with him. Now they just needed to try and convince their mother that it was the right think to do.

There was a lot of fighting going on. Men – boys – wanted to go. Families didn't want them to. In some cases, the reverse. Boys didn't want to abandon their families, or were scared, and the families wanted that surety. With the little makeshift family groups like their own that had sprung up on the journey down made of extended families, neighbours and friends they all had at least one person who might join the army. Algar knew that this wasn't a decision that he could get involved in, and in any case, he had his own battle to fight.

Gisa was seated, feeding her baby, and Leola sat down beside her, clearly showing that she didn't want to get involved in this fight. That left Leax, Algar and Mae, since Kit looked like he was unable to keep up with the language.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as they waited to see who would speak first. Not surprisingly, it was Leax. "It's not like we have a choice."

This was the wrong thing to say. Mae's worry turned into anger. "Of course you do! There's always another, better way! Why do you need to put yourself at risk? We don't need the money, we need you." She paused, looking at her sons. "Both of you."

Smiling, in an attempt to calm his mother, Algar put his hand on her shoulder. "You know that's not true. You need food, and there'll be less people to look after."

"We'll look after each other, it'll be safe." Leax promised.

Shaking her head, Mae still looked angry. "Fighting will never be safe. You were both lucky before, and you know it."

"It'll be safer amongst a party of fighters, than with those who are unprotected." Algar said.

"The orcs will never get to Dunharrow, we'll be safe there." Mae was almost pleading now, as she began to realise that her sons had made up their minds.

"But cowards! We can't just abandon our country." Exclaimed Leax. He had never wanted to join the army, but equally, he had never not wanted to. He certainly didn't want to remain by his mother's side at a time of war like a baby.

Algar was calmer than his brother. "They'll come for us sooner or later. If we go now, we can help you too."

Mae changed her tact slightly, changing her focus to Leax. "Why do both of you need to go? Algar – you're an adult, and I know that you are ready, but Leax! You're too young."

Frowning, Leax almost stamped his foot, but stopped himself when he realised how childish it was. "I'm only a couple of years younger than him. And I can look after myself perfectly well."

"If it's my decision, it's his decision too. He's old enough to know what he's doing." Algar stood up for his younger brother.

"Every blade will count." Leax added, nodding. Normally, he would have complained about Algar speaking for him, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation. He was too glad to have him on his side.

Mae shook her head. "You're just a boy!"

"Mum!" Leax did stamp his foot this time, embarrassed at her outburst, and especially since there was a hint of a smile on his brother's face. There was a snigger from behind him, and Leax realised suddenly that Kit had understood. Perhaps teaching him Rohirric wasn't such a good idea, he thought, as a blush started to head towards his cheeks. "I am _not_ a boy. I'll be an adult by the end of the summer."

Mae paused for a moment. "You're my boy." She said, after a long moment. "My youngest; my child. I don't want to lose you." Looking up at Algar, she added, "either of you."

"And you won't." Algar put his hand on Mae's shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly. "We'll look after each other."

*~*

Standing behind them, Kit quickly realised that she was being ignored. Whether they intended to inform her about what their discussion was about afterwards or not she didn't know, and so she listened in – or at least attempted to. It was hard going. The three natives spoke fast, and she still had a very limited vocabulary (her grammar was non-existent). She found herself relying more and more on tone and gesture rather than actual dialogue, which gave her a headache after a while.

She struggled to work out what it was that Mae was so desperately trying to prevent her sons from doing. She wanted to be able to join in, but she also needed to know if she agreed with the boys or not. Probably, she found herself thinking. Algar was a sensible boy, more mature than what she was used to of a boy of his age. Even Leax, who was immature at times, was about on the same level as her brother, who was a good two years older, and had matured fairly well. She assumed that both of them knew what they were doing.

Kit's eye was drawn to Algar's waist again and again, and she suddenly realised that his hand was clenched around the hilt of the sword that was around his waist. He couldn't really be that angry, could he? She doubted it: he had shown himself to be sweet and protective. Then he was thinking about it, about fighting. Was that what they were talking about?

It would make sense, Kit thought, but passed it off for now. It was better not to assume. She'd only get herself confused.

She caught the word for 'boy', and saw Leax's reaction to it, and was so surprised to have actually caught it that she forgot to bite back her laughter. When Leax stiffened, she realised, and stopped, but was still grinning, pleased with herself.

Suddenly feeling more confident, she tapped Leax's shoulder. "_What you_ are _to talk_?" She asked, brokenly. What was the word she had heard them using? "_Orcs to Edoras? _Both of you, Algar and Leax..." Not being able to remember the word for sword, she tapped the sword that she had become used to carrying at her hip, and then leaned forward to tap Leax's as well. "_To orcs_?"

Mae and Algar had stopped to listen to her, and they shared an astonished glance. She had obviously impressed them – and to be honest, she had impressed herself. It had been a bit of a tiring struggle to get that out though.

Leax nodded. "_All men are to go to Edoras._" He was using words that she could understand, Kit realised, and she smiled. He added something else about the orcs, and by waving his hands around a bit in a movement that made Kit think of lightsabres, was able to explain fighting.

"_Orcs to Edoras?_" Kit asked, a bit startled.

"_No_!" Algar said, a bit too quickly, and muttered something that she expected that was the equivalent of 'I hope not', and from Mae's glare it wasn't a polite version of it. Soldiers, or possibly fighters was explained to her via the arm waving again, and pointing at Algar and Leax, so that Algar could tell her that they planned to go to the orcs.

"War." Kit muttered under her breath, and they looked at her. "_Many fighting, men and orcs, many time._ War."

"War. _War?_"

Kit gave a shrug. "Maybe."

"_When men fight against enemies – orcs._" Enemies Kit didn't understand, but orcs she did.

"_One_..." She paused, and then slowly copied, "_fight_".

Shaking his head, Algar smiled, and then repeated the word slowly so that she could copy it.

"_One fight, _battle. _Many fight, war?_"

There were nods, and then a long pause. Kit had forgotten what her point was in their fight to get past the language barrier.

Chewing on her lip, Kit tried to get her train of thought back, and then took another moment to try and remember some of the words they had taught (or tried to teach) her. "_All Rohan to war?_" She asked, finally.

There were solemn nods, and something from Leax that she didn't understand, so she ignored it.

"Kit _to war_." She tried to smile. She'd temporarily forgotten how to say _I_ so she'd just used third person. Chewing on her lip again she struggled against the language barrier. "Kit, Leax, Algar, _all three, no orcs no_…" She mimed dying, to subtle, soft laughter. "And Kit, Leax, Algar together, _all three_ of us, _no _Kit, Leax, Algar…" She mimed death again, realising that such a vivid mime wouldn't aid her point, but the laughter at her bad acting and big words might. Of course Kit wouldn't be able to help, she'd failed utterly before. And she didn't want to help; she didn't want to have to fight again. It had been horrifying the first time, and then it had been thrust upon her without a chance to anticipate it. She wasn't sure that she would have the courage to expect it and then fight. Her luck was unlikely to hold out as well, and she'd probably end up dead, or worse: maimed. She couldn't use a sword: if she couldn't get hold of a bow, she would be a liability and they would have to protect her. Even if she could get hold of a bow, she wouldn't be as strong or as good as those who had been training all their lives, and probably still wouldn't actually be any help.

But she was a man, or at least, they thought she was, which meant there were expectations for her to stand up to. It seemed like they were saying that men would be conscripted, and it would be safer for her to stick with the boys, who might actually keep an eye out for her. Beside which, Leax wanted to go, and if she went then Mae wouldn't hold him back.

Leax grinned broadly and threw an arm around her shoulder. "_Yes_!" He continued, and Kit heard something that sounded like look, but didn't really understand what he said. Given the context, it was probably something to do with them watching out for each other.

Unsure what to do with herself, Kit held her arm away from Leax's back as she worked out the manly way to hold him back. Eventually she settled for putting her arm around Leax's shoulders as well, even though it meant she had to twist her shoulder slightly. Together, they grinned at Mae, until she sighed and gave in.

Holding up her hands, she looked down at her feet, perhaps emphasising her defeat so that Kit would understand too. Glaring at first the older son, and then the younger, she said something so fast that Kit didn't have a hope in picking up any of it at all. Conditions, maybe, or warnings. She did take the chance to disentangle herself from Leax and stand back a little bit. She'd gotten used to sleeping alongside him, but still, she was completely unused to human contact. When she'd been in secondary school, she'd had some very close friends who she'd just about gotten used to hugging when school had finished and they'd dispersed across the country to university. It had probably been two or three years since she'd felt really comfortable touching someone – except for her ex.

*~*

The villagers stayed in close family groups, talking, for the rest of the morning. Whether they had finished deciding early, like Algar's group, and were just talking, or they actually took that long to decide, he would never know, and didn't care to ask. The family groups took a leisurely mid-day meal together, still talking in soft voices, keeping themselves to themselves, and then the work really began.

An unspoken agreement had arisen where the families planned to prepare themselves this afternoon, so that they could have one last evening together, and then in the morning the women and children would leave. Those who were going to stay in Edoras gathered briefly. There were six of them together: Algar, Leax and Kit, two other boys, one the same age as Leax, and the other a year younger, and an older man who had come back from the army when his wife had died in childbirth. He'd arranged for a neighbour to look after his children, but his face was stony and grim. He didn't speak.

The money in the purse was shared out evenly between the family groups so that they could work out what best to spend it on depending on their need. It wasn't much, especially when split up, but no one had any will to complain when it was more than they had expected. It would buy them food to get to Dunharrow, and perhaps a little more. Some of the women headed off towards Edoras with baskets to buy what they needed, talking softly amongst themselves.

In the camp, bags were unpacked and repacked. Those who had spare clothes washed them in the stream. Horses were checked and prepared for the last leg of their journey. The boys disappeared for a couple of hours, bows slung over their shoulders and returned with half a dozen rabbits. Kit, who had been left behind on the theory that it would be too much effort to try and explain their task to her and that they didn't know how useful she would be, blanched when she saw them return, and had to take herself off. Most of them weren't actually that surprised, but no comment was made. When Kit came back, she sat down to watch the women dealing with the rabbits, trying to hide her obvious disgust.

By the time dusk fell fires were blazing, and an almost party like atmosphere had started up. Kit could sense there was an underlying sense of sadness, almost like at a wake, but she had no intention of drawing to that. As a matter of fact, she felt rather out of sorts and displaced, and spent most of the evening sitting a little way from the fire, knees tucked to her chest, watching the others with a faint smile on her face. She was missing her own family, as illogical as it was. She hadn't seen them for a couple of months _before_ she'd ended up here, why would she suddenly miss them now?

She came to sit by the fire when supper was served. The rabbit stew was tasty, but she tried not to think about where it had come from. After a while, she became aware that the others were talking about her again. She looked up at Algar, her face questioning. Algar looked at Leax, helplessly, and Kit grinned. Poor Leax really had been pigeon holed into her translator.

The first time he spoke, Kit didn't understand, so Algar tried again, clearly trying to use words they'd already managed to understand. "_You're going to help us fight the orcs, right_?"

Kit nodded, frowning. "_Yes._"

"_How are we going to explain that you don't speak Rohirric_?" Kit's frown deepened, and Leax repeated what he said, miming as best he could while he did.

Eventually, thinking that she had the basic idea of what he'd said, Kit nodded, but if anything, her brow furrowed even more. They sat in contemplative silence for a long while, thinking. Eventually, Kit looked up, grinning. "Got it." She said, and the boys looked at her. "Say I hit my head and I can't remember anything." This was met by frowns of incomprehension, and Kit realised a little late that she'd forgotten that she was speaking English. Head was easy enough to explain, and once she'd shown hitting her head, Algar grinned too.

"_That's a good idea_." He complimented her, or at least, Kit assumed she did, and then started talking quickly to his brother, Leax nodding in agreement.

"Can we _to talk_ that _to Edoras_?" Kit asked, wanting to know if that was the excuse they would use or not. Unsurprisingly, they didn't understand, and Kit had to struggle to ask for the words for "in charge" and "army". Then she was able to explain herself.

"_You'll have to make sure you don't speak English_." Algar said, thinking it over.

Kit wasn't very happy about this: it was difficult enough to remember to use Rohirric words when she knew them. It did make sense, however, and she did nod. "I can't promise anything though." She muttered, and then once again had to try and explain. It proved to difficult, and eventually the boys gave up and started to talk to each other again. Kit waited impatiently for them to remember she was there.

"_In the morning, if we can't think of any better, we'll use that_." Leax said, when he noticed that she was still watching him. "_Keep thinking yourself, and we'll talk about it then_."

"I guess that makes sense." Kit sighed, and then nodded when she saw that Leax was now looking at her in confusion. "That's sensible—oh, bugger." She paused and tried to work out how to explain herself. "_It is good_." She said, eventually.

After that, she left them to themselves. She could see that both Mae and Leola wanted to talk to Algar and Leax, and she didn't want to get in the way of their goodbyes. She refused to think about how homesick it was making her, watching them talk amongst themselves. She curled up and went to sleep fairly early, but in the end was still awake when Leax came and lay down against her.

*~*

In the morning, organised chaos (although mostly chaos) reigned. Last minute preparations were being done, even after the afternoon they'd had to prepare the day before. It was those who were to join the army who were ready first, perhaps unsurprisingly. Algar had found out the night before that one family (or at least, a mother and her three children) was intending to try and find somewhere to stay in Edoras, and that another, larger family group had decided that they wanted to go back to the site of the village. They hadn't actually come to talk to Algar, and were in fact studiously ignoring him and his family, as well as a lot of the other villages. They left without saying goodbye.

As the sun rose behind them, Algar and Leax went to visit their friends amongst the villagers, saying their farewells. Tears and hugs were being shared all around the makeshift camp. Kit came to give a soft, uncertain farewell to Gisa and Erna, but Leola and Mae were going to walk with them to Edoras. Once all of those who were going, they walked together up to the city. The guards at the gate smiled at them as they passed, and the family who were to stay left pretty quickly, leaving the fighters and the members of their family who had come to walk up the hill to Meduseld alone.

Háma wasn't at the doors today, something that surprised Algar, even though it probably shouldn't have done. They were directed back down the hill slightly; towards the barracks that Algar had failed to notice behind Meduseld. There, they were passed from one man to another, until they were finally presented to a hassled young man.

"You're Algar?" He asked the eldest of them, who shook his head. Algar stepped forward to make himself known, and then man looked him up and down, but then smiled. "How many are you?" He glanced over the others.

"Six." Algar said, looking at his brother for a moment, and then back at the man. "But, um." He frowned, and glanced back at Kit. Kit shrugged, and Algar wasn't sure if he knew what they were talking about or if he was letting Algar know that he should just go ahead and speak. "Did Lord Éomer tell you about the attack on the village?" He asked. The man nodded his reply, and Algar continued. "Kit was hit on the head. He… well, he doesn't speak Rohirric, and sometimes he starts babbling. But he's a good fighter, and Leax and I are teaching him to speak."

The look that the man gave him told Algar that he was uncertain about this, but Algar had added the reassurance so that he would think that that was the lie rather than the memory loss excuse. He failed to bring it up anyway, so it seemed like they would get away with it for now. "Alright, but make sure you keep an eye on him."

Algar gave a relieved nod and the man picked up a slate and chalk, on which he took down their names. Then he took six coins out of a purse. "I hope you realise this isn't the usual way of things." He warned Algar, as he handed them over. "But Lord Éomer felt we should do what we could for you."

"We know." Algar replied as he handed three of the coins over to Mae, and the remaining three to the two other women who had accompanied them. "We're grateful for it."

Another nod was their response, and the man looked away, huffing slightly. Algar took this to mean that this was their chance to say goodbye. Turning to his mother, he looked at her for a moment, before forcing himself to grin brightly. "Well, see you soon then." He said, patting her shoulder, and then drawing her into a hug. Looking over at Leola, he hesitated.

Leola smiled for him, and stepped forward to hug him. "Look after yourself and the others." She said, and tightened her grip on him slightly.

Algar was unsure what to do, and carefully put his hands around her to hug her back, and then disentangled himself. "I will, don't worry. Look after mum for me?" Leola smiled and nodded. "Gisa and Erna too… you should all be careful."

At his side, Leax took his turn to say farewell to Mae. He almost didn't hug her, trying to be manly, but eventually gave in and threw his arms around her. "I'll look after him, don't worry." He whispered into her ear, making Mae smile. To Leola, he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, but didn't hug her. While he liked Leola well enough, he was keeping his distance until Algar got his act together. A little bit back from the brothers, Kit waved, trying not to over step the brothers' farewells. Leax realised that they hadn't taught him to say goodbye, and so took the step back to whisper it in his ear. The boy grinned, understanding, and waved anew, saying goodbye to the two women.

Leola stepped forward then, and drew something out of a pocket, presenting it to Kit. "Here, we brought this for you yesterday." She said with a smile.

Hesitantly, Kit took it from her. It was a bone comb, simple and unadorned, but strong. The brilliant grin that passed over his face as he picked it up spoke volumes. "Thank you!" He looked as though he wanted to say more, but glanced back at the officer, who was dealing with the older man, and bit it back. "Thank you!" He repeated instead, and for a moment looked like he was going to step forward to hug Leola. He kept it under wraps though, clutching the comb to his chest.

The officer, having finished with the two younger boys and the man, brought their attention away. "Finished?"

Leax nodded, but then quickly turned back to the women. "Have a safe journey to Dunharrow."

"Look after each other. Please." Mae said, a hint of desperation in her eyes.

"Algar, Kit, Leax, all careful." Kit replied, surprising them all. "Mae no…" He mimed crying with his hands on his cheeks.

This made Mae smile at least, and she nodded. "Be careful!" She repeated again, and then turned to leave them.

Leola waved. "See you soon!" She said, forcing herself to be cheerful, and then turned to follow Mae back down the hill.


	10. Bull's Eye

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**A/N: **Before you all die of shock because of the speed of this update I would like to say – its okay! It doesn't count as a chapter; it's more of a "ZOMGIMISSACHERY" rant. ;; Plus, the two main things in it I've had planned for weeks, and were uberly easy to transfer from my head to word.

I did write all but 500 words of this on the same day as my last update though. :P

The Duke of Edinburgh award is a challenge for school kids. You have to do a hobby, a sport and charity work for a fixed number of weeks, and plan and take a two or three day hike. Excellent CV material, but more importantly, a great laugh.

In archery, a group is when you have three or more arrows in the same (small) area of the target. Of course, hopefully this area is the bull's-eye, but the theory is if you have a group, you just need to make adjustments to your sight so that they _are_ in the bull's-eye. And a sight is an adjustable sightline that you use to aim at the target. Longbows and the ilk obviously don't have this, so I was taught to pick on object that you sight along the arrow instead.

Thanks again for the +fav, +watch and the review.

-Ela

**Chapter Ten**

_Bull's-eye_

The whole process of admittance passed Kit over. Algar and Leax answered for her, and Kit spent the whole time looking around her and taking the place in. She still could hardly believe that she was doing this. She should be heading off with the women – no, she should be at home, curled up on her chair in front of her laptop with something fatty and unhealthy and a nice warm mug of tea. Not stuck in the middle of nowhere, where they didn't speak sensible English, there didn't appear to be any electricity, or even running water, stunk of horseshit, and was about to enter into a war that she didn't understand or have any chance of surviving.

This was ridiculously stupid. She was probably insane. Perhaps her mother had actually been sitting next to her the whole time, muttering prayers in her ear while her father studiously tried to ignore them. Kit almost laughed at that mental image. Her sisters would be doing everything physically possible to avoid having to come and see her, and her brother would come grudgingly, say something pathetic, and then walk out again. Yes, that was her family all right. And she loved and missed them.

The officer who had been taking down their details called to someone over his shoulder, drawing Kit back to the present, real or not. A tall, muscular man in his thirties trotted over to them, and smiled. Kit tried to keep her attention up this time, in case she missed something important. Barely any of the words they were speaking were even familiar to her though, and it was hard going.

After a brief discussion, the older man was sent off into the barracks to find someone or something, and Algar was addressed instead. Kit heard something familiar this time, but took a moment to place it – sword! They were talking about weapons? She frowned without realising it as she attempted to listen to the Rohirrim talking. Perhaps she should have tried to get some army life vocabulary from the boys the night before. If she got any orders, she didn't know how on earth she was going to follow them.

Leax was next, and this time he drew his sword to show the older man. Kit remembered how heavy it was as the two poured over it, and put her hand on the hilt of the sword that she had been given. Now she looked again at Leax's, she could see just how much shorter and slimmer her one was, which probably went a long way in explaining how it was that she had been able to do some damage with it.

She was passed over, and she assumed (rightly) that her situation and ability had been explained. But they hadn't spoken to her, and so while the man spoke to the two boys that had accompanied them, she tapped Leax's shoulder to get his attention.

Mindful that she was meant to be keeping the English to a minimum, she struggled to stop using English words in between Rohirric ones as she had been doing up until now. "_You talk?_" She asked him. "_Sword_?"

Leax's first explanation went over her head completely, but by miming shooting a bow and a thrusting motion that might have been a spear or a sword, he was able to explain "_weapons_" to her, confirming her suspicions about their discussion.

Kit nodded, and smiled a little. Tapping her chest to show I, and saying "Kit", she mimed shooting a bow. Leax looked surprised at this, so Kit nodded again, to reassure him.

"_What is_…" She mimed shooting a bow again, and Leax held up a hand, putting the question off for now, and spoke instead, first to Algar, and then to the man, both of whom gave her the same look of surprise. She tried to ignore this and not get offended by it. She'd prove them wrong if she could get her hands on a bow.

Zoning out of the conversation again, Kit found herself thinking about archery. She'd been doing it for… oooh, maybe five, six, seven? years now. A long time. Of course, she'd wanted to do it for a lot longer than that: as a child she'd always play pretended at being Robin Hood. She didn't want to be a princess (or at least, denied it venomously, but her waist length hair said differently), she wanted to be the hero so that she could run in and save the day (and run off with the princess, Kit remembered with a smirk). She really had never been your average girl. Her chance had finally come when her friends convinced her to do the Duke of Edinburgh award with them. Her parents had relented, and she and her father had both taken it up. Of course, she'd lapsed a bit between her GCSEs and ALevels, and hadn't been able to find a new club at uni, but while practise was useful, it wasn't like she would just forget how to shoot a bow. Whenever she went home she always got decent enough scores, even if they weren't the First Classes that her father and youngest sister (who'd taken it up when she'd left for uni) were getting.

The problem was, she'd never had the patience for it. Some of the archers (particularly the older ones) would take what seemed like hours, drawing their bow and aiming, before finally releasing – only to take another ten minutes thinking about where their arrow had gone and starting again. Kit was much more of a quick draw. In fact, they'd joked about it, telling her that it wasn't a machine gun, and she had all the time in the world.

Kit wondered if that would actually be a benefit here.

She realised suddenly that the others were moving, heading off after the man that had been talking to them. She padded after them, trying not to stare as they walked through the barracks. There were men sleeping on bunks in the main room, and others sitting around talking. There were far more, though, as they were lead out through the other side, into some sort of practise courtyard. There were men sparring with swords and axes, some wrestling, and others watching. Kit couldn't help but notice an abundant lack of shirts that would make a lot of her friends grin, especially with the muscles that were on show. It was making _her_ grin and she was pretty sure she wasn't into manly men.

They were led into a room, dark from the lack of windows. After a moment to readjust her sight, Kit realised it was an armoury, and looked around at the weapons on show in disbelief. Her eyes jumped from a row of swords, to a pile of shields, to shelves upon shelves of what looked like leather armour, trying to take it all in. By far, the most abundant type of weapon were the spears that she'd seen many of the men carrying before, but what her attention was really drawn to was the white horse motif that seemed to be everywhere. Had she been less overwhelmed she would have smirked – the white horse was the symbol of Kent, and her secondary school had used a shockingly similar design.

The man had said something, and the boys in front of her headed off to look at the weapons. Algar headed over to the rows of spears, picking one up and balancing it in his hand to check for something. Leax, his hand on the pommel of his sword, had headed towards the shields, and the two boys were dithering between the swords and the spears.

Noticing Kit's hesitation, the man beckoned to her, and she followed him to the back of the room. There, stacked neatly, where twenty or so longbows. She grinned, and needed no more encouragement, rushing past the man to get at them. They were unstrung, and it took her a long while to get back into the habit of stringing them without a stringer. She held her comb between her lips as she held one horn tip under the tip of her boot and she pressured the bow into curving with her hands. It took her several goes to get it low enough for her to slip the string into place, and just from that she could tell that it was too heavy for her.

After three attempts, the man took over, taking the bow she'd just unstrung and looking at the runes written above the leather grip. Riffling through the pile, he found one and handed it to her. Stringing it, Kit found it was better, but still far too strong for her. She knew that she was fairly weak, and suddenly realised that they might not have one that was light enough for her to pull. The man seemed to be thinking something along the same lines, and frowned as she let down the bow, taking it from her to replace it, while still thinking. After a moment, he took off, and Kit peered after him. She took the chance while he was gone to help herself to a leather quiver from a few which were hung up on the wall along side the bows, tucking her new comb into the pocket that was attached to it, and a bracer and tap from wooden pots. She was about to have a look for arrows, when he came back, a bow in his hands.

Taking it from him, Kit immediately noticed that it was a good foot shorter than the others. Already strung, it was actually about the same height as her. She wondered if it was a child's bow with a wry smile. Probably. Drawing it, though, she realised that this was as good as it got. It was fairly easy to bring it to her chin (unlike some of the others, which she hadn't been able to get half way), but she could feel the resistance that told her after an hour or so this would start to hurt. She grinned as she let the string down carefully, knowing that releasing it without an arrow would send the stored energy in the string down the wooden limbs. "_Thank you!_"

He smiled at her, and Kit realised that the boys, having finished arming themselves had been watching her too. Playfully, she pulled a face at Leax and Algar, before moving to let down the bow. The man held out a hand for her to stop, and said something. Kit looked at Algar and Leax, who just beckoned for her to follow them.

They were led back out into another courtyard, this one larger, where five targets had been set up side by side. There were only two archers there, and they looked up as the group arrived, frowning. Kit ignored them, and walked over to a bucket containing white fletched arrows, and pulled one out. Measuring it against her arms, she was unsurprised to find that it was far too long, but as all the arrows seemed to be about the same length she didn't have much choice.

Pulling another seven out, she filled her quiver, and moved to take her place on the cord that had been pulled across the courtyard to mark the shooting line. A sudden silence made her realise that they were all watching her, and she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them to glare at the target in front of her.

Now. It had been a long time since she'd shot (two or three months at least) and then she'd been shooting on thirty yards, and with a lighter bow than this one. And she'd never been very good at guessing distances either. She didn't dare measure out the gap with steps though, and so estimated it to be between forty and fifty yards. A voice in her head told her that they might not even use yards, so it could be anything, but she ignored that as she knocked her first arrow.

Unsurprisingly, it missed, and the sigh from behind her told her that they'd already given up on her. Almost immediately, though, she had knocked a second arrow, and this time the musical twang of the bowstring was followed by the thud of metal hitting straw. It had hit white: the top left hand corner, but Kit took this in with a glance, and her third arrow hit the gold.

Ironically, that probably made it her best round in a year or so, she thought with a smile. Although her fourth arrow was back out towards the left hand corner (this time in the blue), her fifth was another gold, and her last arrow hit somewhere on the line between red and gold.

This seemed to reassure their belief in her, and Leax even came to slap her shoulder, grinning enthusiastically. The other archers (whose arrows were all golds, Kit noticed) didn't look as impressed, but Kit didn't care. That really was her best round in a year or so.

She was reluctant to leave, but it looked like they had other things that they needed to do first. After a quick glance at the other archers, who nodded at her, saying something, and already crossing the line themselves, she went over to her target and pulled out her arrows. She'd forgotten the force at which they could embed themselves in the straw, even from such a distance, but yanked out all five hits, and then dodged behind the target and scanned the ground for her first arrow. She was amused to find it caught in the thatch of a building that backed onto the training ground, but had to stand up on tiptoes and dislodge it with another arrow.

She hesitated back on the other side of the line, holding all of the arrows she'd taken in her hands. Looking from her quiver to the barrel she'd taken them from, she then looked at the others in the hope one of them would help her.

In the end it was one of the archers who pointed at the barrel for her. She nodded gratefully, and slipped them away, before trotting up to the boys, who were already following the man out of the yard.

As they were walking, she looked at the new boys. She guessed that they might end up spending quite a bit of time together, and she hadn't been introduced to them yet. However those first two days when she'd had to introduce herself to people seemed like a long time ago now, and she couldn't remember how to say 'I am'.

She was fighting to recall the words all the way back through the main courtyard, and through a door that Kit realised only after they stepped through was on one of the back walls of the great wooden hall that occupied the top of the hill. The other four looked slightly awed to be there, although Algar was hiding it better than the younger three.

The hall was dark and smoky, but Kit could see rich tapestries on the wall, lit by lanterns and candles. '_A fire hazard_.' She couldn't help but think with a smile. As they walked, something on the floor rustled, and only by thinking back to her history geek sessions could Kit work out that it might be rushes. They were led through to what appeared to be some sort of backroom, where three tin tubs were placed in front of a large fire.

Shit. Well this was going to be fun.

Two young women came in behind them, carrying a heavy cauldron of water between them, the same design as two already balanced on top of the fire. Kit watched with some interest as they used rags to drag one off, tipping the steaming water into one of the tubs (which was already half full, Kit realised, belatedly). Algar and Leax had already moved to carry the cold cauldron onto the fire, which made the two girls blush, and curtsy their thanks. The other two boys were, at the same time, taking the second cauldron off the fire, and the girls directed them to one of the tubs, which they emptied it into.

Algar asked the boys something, and the elder one shook his head in reply, before commenting as well, which Leax agreed to. Then, turning their attention to the girls, the two boys picked up the cauldron again, and the four of them left. The man told Algar something, but by this point Kit wasn't even listening. She was trying to work out how she was going to get in the bath without being seen.

The man left, and by the time the door closed Algar and Leax were already half undressed. Kit wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. She took a little longer, looking around to see if she could spot any soap (and hopefully some shampoo and conditioner too, but perhaps that was hoping for a little too much). She tried to avoid looking at the two brothers, who were grinning at each other and talking animatedly as they stripped from the last of their clothes. From their enthusiasm, she guessed that a bath was a treat, and she guessed that she'd better take advantage of it while she had the option.

She eventually found soap on a ledge next to the door, along with a scrubbing brush that looked like it'd seen better days. She decided that she'd be better off (and keep more of her skin) if she just used her hands. Looking back at the tubs, she saw that the boys had left her the one furthest away from the fire, which probably wasn't entirely a bad thing.

Turning to face the wall, she stripped as quickly as possible, and practically jumped into the bath water before either Algar or Leax had a chance to look at her. Once in the warm water, she sunk down into it, sighing in relief. The warm water against her aching limbs was absolute bliss, and for a moment she completely lost herself in it, before she remembered that she had to be as quick as possible, before someone saw her. Pity. Normally she would have taken the time to enjoy the treat of a bath.

Sitting up a little, she scrubbed herself clean with the soap as best she could. It didn't lather, and she'd never liked the feel of soap, but at least she was getting rid of some of the muck of the last couple of days. She'd washed as well as she could in the stream whenever she'd had the chance, but that was no where near as good as having a proper wash.

After she was satisfied that she was at least fairly clean, she lay back to wet her hair, and after trying to wash it with the soap, she then took another ten minutes or so trying to get the soap out of the matted locks. During that time the two boys returned with the maids, who were giggling and stayed by the door, but Kit studiously ignored them and resisted the urge to turn over onto her front.

Algar stood up and got out of his bath, standing in front of the fire to dry himself, and Kit panicked. She waited for him to turn his back, and then jumped out, quickly shaking the worst of the water off herself, and then pulling her clothes back onto her wet body. Algar gave her a weird look when she came to stand in front of the fire fully dressed, but didn't comment on it (perhaps thinking that it would be too much effort to try and communicate).

~*~

Algar was quite amused by Kit's attempts for privacy. It wasn't something that really bothered him: in a single room house you can't expect that much. It did get him wondering, again, where the boy came from though. Since Leax looked like he was intending to drag his bath on as long as possible Algar had to get Kit to help him empty cauldrons of dirty water from their baths so that the boys could top them up with the warm, clean water. He didn't know whether to be surprised or amused when he realised that Kit hadn't known that this needed to be done, but tried to be patient as they struggled to understand each other.

The boys were sitting outside the door, giggling with the two maids, who Algar couldn't help but think must have had something more productive that they should be getting on with. They jumped up when the door opened, and the boys grinned, knowing they'd get their chance in the bath soon.

"We'll show you where to put the cauldrons." One of the girls said, as she brushed off her skirt.

"Wait a moment then, and we'll get the other one." The younger of the boys replied, and Algar cursed himself for what seemed like the millionth time that day for not being able to remember their names. They lived – had lived – on the far side of the village to him, and since they were younger than him Algar hadn't paid them much attention before. Leax probably knew, and he'd meant to ask him first chance he got, but the baths had distracted him.

By lowering his hold on the cauldron a little, he was able to get Kit's attention, and they put it on the ground while they waited for the boys.

"Your brother is taking his time." One of the girls commented.

Algar grinned. "Well, I can't remember the last time he had a bath."

"Captain Acwel said as much." She blushed when she realised what she'd said, but this just made Algar laugh.

"We did smell: a week of travelling isn't the best of times to think about such things, and anyway, the Snowbourne is cold at this time of year."

The girls laughed this time, and the one who hadn't been talking to Algar looked at Kit. "Did you have to travel far?" She probably meant it as a friendly question to someone who hadn't been seen to talk much, but of course Kit couldn't help that. He looked helplessly at Algar, who decided to answer for him.

"I don't know what you'd call far."

He was interrupted by the two boys reappearing from the room, carrying a second cauldron of dirty water. Kit and Algar quickly picked up theirs, and the girls led the way through the corridors, back towards the back door that they'd been led in by.

"I've never been out of Edoras." One of the girls admitted. "So any distance would be far."

Algar nodded. He'd half expected as much. "Our village is out in the Eastfold, but in the north."

"And we had lots of people with us, so it took longer than if it'd just been us men." One of the boys added, making Algar frown. He hadn't intended to bring that up, but for whatever reason, the girls didn't ask further.

They emptied the cauldrons outside without incident, and stacked them in a storage room. By the time they got back to the room, Leax was out, and drying himself in the warmth of the fire, and Algar told him in no uncertain terms to stop being lazy and get dressed so he could help.

The boys held off their bath for a little while longer so that once Algar was dressed the girls could come in to help. Between the five of them they managed to empty the third bath, Algar carrying a fairly empty cauldron by himself.

Normally, Algar wouldn't have waited for the two boys as they bathed, but partially because he still felt guilty for not being able to remember their names, and partially to show solidarity with the others from the village, once the girls had gone off to do other jobs (after instructing them to put the baths back in the room that the cauldrons had been stored in), he sat down by the fire to wait for them. As usual, Kit and Leax followed his lead.

By the time the boys had finished, they'd cleaned up the room and returned to the barracks, the lunch hour was in full session, and they were invited to eat. Algar was grateful for the extension to what would eventually lead to him having to show what skill he had with weapons. Even though he'd been training for this – or perhaps because of that – he was dreading it.


	11. Mermaids

**A Woman In Trousers**

(Was: _Kit's Journey_)

**AN**: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys really make me smile. ^________^ It's really nice to get feedback, and to know that people are enjoying this. Thank you!

I'm really sorry I couldn't get this out quicker for you. I was hoping to give you a quick update, but I really got stuck 500 words in! I wrote the last 4000 words of this chapter before the first 1000. Leax was being charming though. Believe it or not, he was just a throw away character when I started. And he's becoming quite lovely. You do get a slightly longer update for the wait though.

Anyway. I'm afraid I can't promise another update for two weeks or so, because I really do need to start knuckling down to real work. Three essays and a presentation are no joke, even if I have finally finished filming. I'll have editing to do after easter as well, so I won't even be in the all clear then. But it really is the last stretch before summer now. So just a month more, and then I'm free until September!

Thank you again for your continued support.

Ela.

**Added disclaimer**: The song referenced in this chapter is "The Mermaid Song" by Sophe Lux. It's pretty, and wonderfully inappropriate. And not mine.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Mermaids_

Algar had lost his appetite. They were given fresh bread, cheese, and some dried meat, but even after the hardship of their travels he found it difficult to swallow. Leax, Kit and on the other side of the table, the two boys (whose names Algar still hadn't managed to find) were eating with relish. None of them seemed to notice his discomfort, although he did spot Kit watching him at one point.

He didn't understand how the others could be so calm. Well, Kit probably didn't have a clue what was going on, but the other two…

Then again, they were younger, Algar realised. If things had hadn't worked out the way they had, they probably would have never joined the army, and they certainly wouldn't have so young. Even Leax had Algar as a fall back: he was unlikely to do better than his brother, and no one expected him to.

Algar, on the other hand, had his father's ghost leaning over him. His father had been well liked and well known, and while they hadn't been spotted as his sons (as they were unlikely to be here, since his Éored had been stationed in the Eastfold), rumour of them would eventually get through to those who had fought alongside them. Algar had to stand out. He had to make his father proud.

If he had had his way he would have dragged the meal on for as long as possible. But, of course, it ended, and there was no way that he could sit out for any longer. Leax seemed to have ants in his pants since captain Acwel, the captain who had been looking after then since they got there that morning, had left the table. Why Leax was bothering to wait for Algar, he wasn't sure, but he did know that he wouldn't put up with him for much longer.

With a sigh, Algar rose. Leax grinned and jumped to his feet, and after a moment Kit and the two boys followed suite. At least they didn't look as stupidly enthusiastic about the upcoming test as Algar's brother was.

They came out into the yard, and when the captain saw them, he smiled and came over. "You clean up quite well." He commented playfully. "You almost look human."

The comment almost threw Algar off. He didn't know how to respond appropriately, and in the end just treated it as he would do with his brother. He rolled his eyes and smiled pointedly at Acwel. "Almost is better than not at all."

This seemed to be the right thing to do, since the man threw back his head and laughed an infectious, roaring laugh. Algar certainly hadn't thought that it was _that_ amusing. "You have some quite some spirit, lad." Acwel said, and then, suddenly, had drawn his hand and was approaching Algar for a strike.

Algar wasn't completely green though, and reacted fast enough to jump back. This gave him time to draw his own sword, although he was no where near as fast as the older man. Acwel grinned, and began hammering down blows. They came thick and fast, and Algar was struggling to keep up with them. The few he managed to block with his sword powered through the metal, shaking his arms to the bone. Every time that Algar thought he was beginning to get a measure of Acwel's strength, the man doubled his efforts once more and the dance continued.

Algar couldn't help but notice that the man hadn't stopped grinning yet, though, and that he was yet to be disarmed or be hit. He was managing, if just.

The deadly dance continued for a good ten minutes. The smile had long since faded from Acwel's face as they both struggled. Their movements began to slow, and they started to circle as tactics took over from pure strength. While Algar hadn't been putting as much power into his blows, the continued effort of blocking and dodging had taken almost as much out of him as the powerful sword thrusts Acwel had been using had him. It was now a matter of who would make a mistake first.

It was Algar's inexperience that ended the fight. Unpractised, he didn't know whether to keep his eyes on Acwel's sword or his face, and the captain took advantage of this. Darting forward when Algar's attention was drawn, he was able to flick the boy's sword out of his hands with a complicated twist of his own sword that he managed to make look easy. The sword skidded away onto the dirt by their feet, and before Algar could work out what to do next, the tip of Acwel's blade was at his throat.

The boy and the captain held each other's gaze for a long, drawn out moment, before Acwel once again grinned, and relaxed his hold. Gracefully bending to pick up Algar's sword, he offered it to him handle first. "A good fight. You'll be a great swordsman one day."

Algar grinned, relief pouring off him. He was good! He would be great! All those years of practise had paid off then.

Acwel pulled off his shirt and wiped the sweat off his brow with it, before stepping back again, and beckoning to Leax. "Come on then. You're next."

Leax stood forward with his usual brash confidence and drew his sword. Almost immediately, Acwel broke past his defences with a blow to his side. Leax only just managed to dodge it. He was obviously started that the older man still had such resources after the fight he'd just endured with Algar. He was no match for his brother as a swordsman though, and it was soon clear that even fresh he was struggling a bit. Acwel managed to clearly beat him, ducking under a wide slash and thrusting forward, stopping only when the tip of his sword was resting on Leax's chest.

Leax looked a little put off by this as he stepped back, but Acwel's smile was disarming. "You're not bad. You'll get better. Keep at it, and you'll be able to beat your bother – and maybe me one day. Keep an eye on your strikes: try and be conservative with your energy." He offered.

Leax managed a half smile at this, and nodded. "Thanks."

"Next then. You?" He looked at Kit, who looked a little surprised, and looked at Leax for comformation. Algar, who was closer, gave him a little push on his back, encouraging him to step forward to face Acwel. He was interested to see how the boy would do.

Kit looked nervous as he took a step forward, taking a defensive stance. Clearly taking pity on him, Acwel didn't strike suddenly as he had done with the two native boys, but allowed him to draw his sword. Leaning forward, he adjusted the boy's grip slightly, pushing his hand lower down on the hilt, and then stepped backwards again.

Kit's body was running completely on instincts, and it was fairly clear to see from his stance and hold that he was completely untrained. Almost cautiously, he aimed a stab at Acwel, which the captain easily turned away with his sword. Kit's second blow was aimed, to the onlookers' surprise, at Acwel's sword.

Acwel allowed Kit to carry on for a little longer. He was obviously struggling not to aim for the captain's sword, and while Acwel was pleased that he knew that it was no use to do so, he was fairly surprised that he had been taught to aim for the sword in the first place. What use would that do?

Eventually Acwel had had enough, and sheathed his sword. Half ignoring Kit, he looked at Algar. "You said that he fought the orcs?"

Algar nodded, thinking. "He was barely scratched. He… saved me."

"He's clearly untrained though. I mean – not like me. It's not that he hasn't practised, he hadn't tried before." Leax added thoughtfully.

Acwel nodded, and looked at Kit again. "How did you fight the orcs?" He asked, slowly, not sure how much he could understand.

Kit thought the question over, and frowned slightly. After a moment, he took Leax by the shoulders and stood him in front of him. "Orc." He said, clearly indicating Leax, and then indicated himself. "Kit no fight…" He waved his sword vaguely at Leax, pointing very clearly with it directly at him. Then, with his free hand, he turned Leax around, and mimed stabbing him in the back.

Acwel laughed again like this, and looked at Kit with something akin to respect. At least the boy wasn't stupid. He had some sense, and that could be worked on. It had to be said that he almost must have been given an unusual amount of luck to survive an orc attack, but he wasn't hopeless and that was a start. "But what if they came to you from the front?" He asked, curiously.

The question was too complicated for Kit to understand, and Acwel watched interestedly as Leax explained to him through a mixture of the simple words that Kit had learnt and mime. Eventually, Kit nodded his head, and looked back at the captain. With his fingers and his palm, he indicated running – he had run away from him.

Acwel laughed again. Yes: he was a smart lad, and no mistake.

~*~

Kit sung softly under her breath as she pulled her arrows out of the target. Once again, she had the practise area to herself – whether that was because she was being avoided or because the other archers had better things to be doing than shooting all day, she didn't know or particularly care. Actually, she quite liked having the space to herself since it was the closest she'd gotten to privacy since she got to this godforsaken place. It also meant that she didn't have to put with the pointed looks whenever another arrow went wide. Not that she was doing quite so badly any more, but the lack of caffeine was still clearly visible in her morning scores, and the muscle ache became more and more obvious as evening approached. And she was still no where good as most of them, but, she would repeatedly tell herself, ten years (plus) of constant practice was a tough precedent to beat.

Slipping the arrows into her quiver with practised ease, she spun on her heel…

To where Leax was waiting, a huge grin on his face.

Kit swore loudly, putting one hand to her chest. "Jesus H. Christ. Bloody hell, Leax, no one should be able to move that quietly." He must have been quiet: without her headphones to keep her amused, Kit had found that it was actually quite easy to pick up on some quite subtle sounds that she would have sworn didn't exist a month ago. "What on earth do you want?"

Leax was still grinning, but Kit suspected he hadn't understood much except for the swearwords. She really shouldn't have taught him them. "_What's a _"mermaids"?" He asked her, the grin changing to a smirk.

"Oh, you were _not_ meant to hear that." Kit groaned loudly, and resisted the urge to hide her face in her hands. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks, burning it's way up her neck and along her face. The full line? "_And he fucked all the mermaids_," – and Kit knew Leax knew what fuck meant, and could probably guess at the rest.

Quite aside from which, how on earth was she meant to explain mermaids?

She shook her head. "_Hard._" She said, a word she'd learnt to use when she couldn't verbalise something. "_No boys_…" She tapped her ear, trying to get it across that it wasn't something that she should explain.

Leax pouted, but playfully. "_Ah, but I'm not a boy. I'm a man_!"

It took a moment to digest this, but when she understood (or hoped she did), she laughed, and clapped Leax on the back. "_Leax say to Leax all days._" Kit teased him, as she gently pushed him forward, back towards the line. There still wasn't anyone in the practise area, but it was good practise to stay behind the line for as little time as possible.

Her teasing was slightly too mangled for him to understand, but he was smiling again. "_So, what is a _"mermaids?"

"Mermaid,_ one_. Mermaids, _many._" Kit said, absent-mindedly, as she tried to think of how to explain it.

"One mermaid?" Leax tried, after recalling the number.

Kit grinned. "_Yes._" It was always funny to hear the boys trying to speak English: their accents slaughtered it so entirely. Of course, she was quite sure that she did the same to their language, but she didn't get to appreciate that. "Ahhh… Okay. _What is water_…?" She didn't know animal, and so held her hands together in front of her face and made swerving motions to indicate fish.

Leax laughed at her miming, but had to think for a moment. "_Fish_?" He tried.

Chewing on her lip, Kit hesitated. "Um, _lives,_" she indicated under with her hands, "_water_. _Good eat_."

"_Fish_." Leax said, sounding slightly more certain. "Mermaid _is fish?_"

Kit shook her head. "Mermaid _no live_." She struggled, and then tentatively tried making book motions, but then remembered the looks she'd got when she'd asked about writing. "_Fathers say to child_. Um…" She was faltering, and looked at Leax for help.

He looked almost as mystified as her. "Oh, bugger. Umm… _Like _Elves, or Dwarves, Phoenixes?" Of course, it was too much to hope that any of their other legends shared names, since mermaids didn't, but it was worth a try. Giving up, she started again. "Mermaid _is_…" She indicated her waist, cutting a line with the side of her hand, and then showing below that line. "_Fish_. _And_…" She indicated her chest and head with the flat of her hand. "_Girl_."

One eyebrow rose, and Leax smirked. "And he fucked mermaids?" He repeated.

Kit felt the insatiable urge to hit her head against something. Gods, this was embarrassing. "_What is_…" She sang a few lines of the song. "_Words, not doing_."

"_Song._"

"_Song not_…" The word for real stumped her again, and she chewed on her lip, trying to think of a way that might make some sense. Then she smirked. Might as well pass the embarrassment on. "_Man,_" she indicated little with her thumb and index finger, "_song say,_" she indicated huge by stretching out both arms.

Leax laughed out loud, but nodded. She might have failed in passing on the embarrassment, but at least he was laughing with her rather than at her. "_Teach me_." He asked. Kit didn't understand, so he sung the line, and then waved a hand to try and get her to continue.

"No way! It's not appropriate!" As usual, as soon as Kit stopped thinking, she fell back to English. Leax seemed to have understood her from her tone though, and he pouted, his eyes going wide.

"_Teach me_." He asked again.

Kit laughed this time, and shook her head. "_No_."

"_Please_? Please?"

She didn't remember teaching him that, and looked up at him surprised, but still held out. "Not that song. Ah – _Not_ mermaid _song_."

"_Another_?"

"Maybe…" She tipped a hand one way and then the other to show maybe. "_What Leax want_?" She asked trying to change the subject. "_Why_…" She indicated the archery field. "_Shoot_?" Another smirk lifted her lips: Leax had shown no interest or skill in archery so far, and she somehow doubted it.

The distraction worked, or at least, Leax let it. He put one hand on the hilt of his sword. "_Come and spar with me._"

Kit didn't understand enough of that to get the gist of it, but once he explained spar, she looked at him with wide eyes. "I think not. _Leax ten years sword, Kit one month_."

"_All the more reason to practise._" Leax laughed. "_You can't shoot all day._"

Again, Kit didn't understand most of what he said, but she did understand shoot all day, so she responded to that part of what he said. "_Why not? Shoot good, sword bad_." She rubbed her arms to show muscle ache.

"_Arrows are limited though_."

"_No arrows, Kit_," she showed running away on the palm of her hand. After her display when they'd asked her to show her sword skills, she didn't think it would surprise him too much.

He laughed again, tipping his head back. Good. Kit was a coward, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be treated like one. She had a very good reason for it – self-preservation. She wanted to get home so she could kill her friends for this little trip. She was still utterly refusing to believe that anything else could have got her here, even as it got more and more unlikely.

Leax had obviously decided that she had no choice in the matter, because in a surprisingly fast movement, he snatched her arrows away. Before she could react, he was headed off towards the barrel, and by the time she reached him, they'd already been neatly slotted away. "_Come on._" He laughed.

"_No._" Kit reached out to take her arrows back, but Leax caught her wrist, and began to drag her off. She resisted a little, but didn't bother to hold back too hard. She'd already realised that he was stronger than her, and besides, she wasn't that against the idea of sparring with him that she'd want to get on his nerves over it.

He led her back through to the yard, finding and approaching a space in amongst the warriors who already utilised the space. Kit felt embarrassment start to rear its head again: she was going to end up making a fool of herself, she knew it.

Leax stopped, suddenly, and before Kit could react (or run away), he'd snatched her sword out of its sheath and shoved it into her hands. Once again, she found herself running on instincts, and as she stood back into the same defensive stance she'd used before, Leax drew his own sword.

She only had a moment to prepare herself for his blow. She hadn't expected him to strike that quickly, and although she stepped back, he still caught her arm with the flat of his blade. Even though she could tell immediately that he'd held back, it stung, and she dropped her sword in surprise.

The sigh of disappointment was enough to force her to stoop to pick up her sword again and take back her stance. She might be a failure, but she would at least put some effort in and keep Leax happy rather than just give in.

That was a rather new sentiment, and she wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not. Effort had always been her nemesis. But, hey, so had been exercise, and she'd done more of that in the last two weeks than she had in the rest of her life all together.

Leax smiled when he saw her straighten up again, and with his hands managed to encourage her to take the first blow this time. Kit managed to over ride her instinct to hit his sword for one blow, which Leax ducked with ease, but her second strike was aimed for his sword, and Leax responded with a flick of his wrist that sent her sword flying again.

Kit sighed, and moved to scoop it up from the floor. Leax had sheathed his sword though, and he came over and corrected her hold on her sword again. Kit gave a shallow laugh, but attempted to relearn the hold, overlaying twenty years of expectation. The stage fighting she'd done before had mostly been two handed, Kit realised, which probably went some way to ruining her hold on this one handed sword.

Standing behind her, Leax put one hand on her wrist and the other on her shoulder. By nudging her foot with his and directing her hand, he showed her a simple stabbing motion, repeating it with her until she was moving by herself with confidence. Standing aside, he taught her "again", and then commanded her to repeat the motion until he was happy with it.

Over the course of the afternoon, he taught her two more basic moves, a slashing motion and towards the end of the day, the same wrist flick that he'd used to disarm her, but that she couldn't really get the hang of. Occasionally he would break into Kit's practice and make her attempt to spar with him again, but she never managed to keep her sword for more than three or four blows.

Algar wandered over to have a look at one point, but unlike Leax, he gave a snort of disapproval to see her attempts, throwing Kit off completely. Leax glared at his brother, and said sharp that Kit didn't catch, but guessed from the tone was a telling off. She grinned, grateful that Leax was standing up again, and realising that her hand had slipped once more, pushed her hand back down, and tapped Leax's shoulder to bring his attention back to her. "Ignore him." She said, softly. "Let's try again. _Again_!"

He grinned at her and held up his sword. Algar shook his head, but was smiling now, and moved away to let them get on with it.

They carried on until Kit could barely hold her sword, let alone move it. Leax tried a few times to get her to continue, but eventually realised that there was no point in continuing. He petted Kit's shoulder and said something that the girl hoped was some sort of compliment for trying so hard. For all she knew though it could have been anything. It was hard enough to think in coherent English, she was so tired, let alone translate his Rohirric.

Realising this, he shook his head, but led her inside. Kit almost stabbed herself the first time to sheath her sword, but managed to just miss, scratching her side. The second time, she managed to sheath it safely. Leax took her into the barracks and sat her down by the fire. Slumping forward and letting the heat from the fire warm her aching limbs, she sat there, staring mindlessly into the fire until Leax returned. He tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her from her reverie. When she looked back over her shoulder at him, he grinned, and held up a bowl of food – probably a stew like they'd been given yesterday.

Closing her eyes, Kit struggled even to remember thank you, but eventually managed to mutter it, taking the food off Leax. They ate in reflective silence, and Kit began to feel better, although her whole body was radiating a soft ache from the hard work she'd put in that day.

By the time they'd finished, others were arriving and joining them. Most ate on the tables that were set out on the other side of the hall, but a few preferred to sit in the relative quiet and the warmth of the fire side.

Kit was dozing, her head against the wall and her arms tucked around her legs when Leax poked her in the side. She glared at him, annoyed that he had woken her up, but he just grinned. In the dim light, she could just see that they had been joined by Algar, who was using something to sharpen his sword on Leax's other side. "_Teach me the _mermaid _song_." Leax asked.

Kit shook her head and sat up, stretching. "Not this again." She muttered, hanging her head. "_No_, Leax. _No_ mermaid _song_."

"_Aw, please?_" He grinned at her.

"Leax. Don't." Kit yawned, exaggerating it to make a better excuse for herself. "I'm tired, see? I need _sleep_." He could probably tell anyway. Her Rohirric always got worse when she was tired.

"_You said you would._" Leax said.

Kit didn't understand him the first, or second time. Eventually she realised and sighed. "_No_, I didn't. And anyway, I'm not meant to be talking in English while other people are around." Maybe it was just as well Leax wouldn't understand that, she realised after she'd said it. "_No, Kit say_." She said, to clarify. "_No many English _while _many men_."

Algar nodded at this, and said something to his brother. Kit could see that he was looking put out. But she had a plan to get him back for the punishing sword practise he'd given her today. "Leax _archery_ with Kit _day_… ehh… _tomorrow?_" Leax nodded, showing that she'd got the right word, and watched her interested for the rest of the sentence. "_Tomorrow, archery and song. English song_. _No _Mermaid song… _song_ though! Something different. _Good song_. _What song Leax like_?"

Leax considered this. "_In the morning we'll do archery and in the afternoon, sparring?_" Kit looked confused, and he added, "_swords_" to make it clearer for her.

"_No many archers morning, archery. Many archers, swords_." Kit offered.

He grinned, and nodded. "_Teach me an English drinking song_!" He mimed drinking from a mug.

Rolling her eyes, Kit tried not to laugh. What a boy. "I don't think we have that many drinking songs… that is, we probably did but we don't sing them any more." He looked utterly confused at this, and Kit realised that she'd been speaking English again. She as fairly sure that she wouldn't be any way of trying to translate what she'd just said though, so tried to simplify it to translate it for him. "Kit… eh, _I no songs_…" She mimed drinking. He was just as confused by this, and Kit sighed. What on earth was the word for know? Remember would do to. "_I no_…" She tapped the side of her head, to try and show know, "_songs_ for drinking."

After she mimed drinking again, Leax nodded, but frowned, looking a bit disappointed. "I'll find something inappropriate for you." Kit promised with a laugh. "Just not the mermaid song!" He looked at her, and she groaned. This language barrier was going to drive her insane. "I'll teach you something Mae _no like_."

He understood the end of that and grinned.

"_Alright then, tomorrow an English song. But tonight, we'll teach you a proper Rohirric fighting song!_"

"_Tonight_?" Kit repeated, not sure if she'd heard right. She didn't want to do any more tonight! She wanted to go curl up in her soft, warm (if scratchy and uncomfortable) bed, and sleep until next week.

"_Tonight!_" Leax repeated, enthusiastically. Algar even looked back up from his blade, one eyebrow raised and a grin he was failing to hide on his lips.

"_No thank you!_" Kit quickly rose, but Leax caught hold of her shirt and pulled her back down.

Leax stood up instead, and shook his hair out of his eyes. A few of the other men who had gravitated to the fire saw this and grinned, and cries of "_a song_", and "_sing for us!_" started to echo around the gathered men.

When Leax did sing, Kit was pleasantly surprised to find he actually had quite a nice voice, even if it was a little higher than she had expected. It was much better than her own, and she suddenly felt a lot shyer about teaching him. He'd end up singing it better than she could!

He finished quite suddenly, and Kit realised that she hadn't picked up much except for the basic tune. He was looking at her expectantly, and she just shrugged. How was she meant to pick up anything from that?

~*~

After that, the days started to fall into a routine that was almost comfortable. It was certainly repetitive, and Kit was just grateful that whatever war the boys had expected seemed to have been exaggerated. Yes, some men were coming in injured from somewhere, and a few groups had gone off, but more or less (as far as Kit could tell) nothing seemed to be happening. They were left to their practise: half the day at archery, and half the day at sword fighting, where Kit continued to utterly fail at anything other than a few strikes at Leax. Leax, on the other hand, took to archery like a duck to water, and was already using a heavier bow than Kit. Her only comfort was that he didn't have the patience (and how! She had thought that she was bad) for it, and so rarely got more than one or two good scores at a time.

In the daytime, while they were shooting, Kit would teach him English songs, which they struggled to translate into English. She picked the Celtic, new age songs that she had stolen off her mother, and were both easy to sing, and somewhat appropriate. He was disappointed in their lack of colourful lyrics, but she reassured him that she was trying to remember one that he would like. If he noticed that Kit singed about an octave higher than any male over the age of 13, he didn't comment on it. In the evening, he, and sometimes Algar, would teach her Rohirric songs. It was only a week later that Algar realised that she wasn't actually learning the words, but the sounds. It was a habit she'd picked up from anime and their j-pop opening and ending themes, and once Algar picked up on it, he took it on himself to try and get her to actually understand the songs.

Kit struggled though. She'd learnt maybe a hundred or so basic words, but couldn't get her head round anything that sounded even remotely like a structured sentence. It didn't help that she'd never been all that good at English language, and didn't really understood how English worked. Applying what she didn't understand to another language just made it impossible. Leax and Algar did take her aside one day and forced her to learn a few basic commands – shoot, retreat, and directions and directions. Useful, Kit realised, and she really focused on learning them. But she was forgetting words that she'd learnt a week before, without anything to write them down on. It was just… all getting too tough. It was only the routine that was keeping her going.

And then, even that changed.


	12. Interlude I

**AN: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourited or added this. Sorry for the delay! University is such a pain.

~ Ela

**Interlude**

_Red Dawn_

Kit sighed and then rolled over again, trying to find a more comfortable spot on the scratchy straw mattress. She'd been awake for maybe an hour, but her sense of time had been completely shot since she landed here. Light had started to seep in though, and it was the irritatingly loud dawn chorus that was preventing her from extra hours sleep that she so desperately wanted.

With another soft sigh that was more of a moan, she gave up. Elbowing herself up into a sitting position, she looked around the dorm. Most of the beds were filled by the still form of a sleeping warrior, but Kit had heard a few rise in the time she'd been awake, and she was pretty sure that some of the beds had never been filled in the first place. But at least it looked like the majority of them were sleeping, so she might be able to dress without the usual panic.

She was still cautious enough to find a shadow to hide in and to stand facing the wall. There was no point in being stupidly careless. It was a miracle no one had caught her in an embarrassing situation yet, and she wasn't going to push her luck. Putting on her binding straight after washing it and wearing it through the night was all well and good, but she still had to change her trousers.

Once dressed, she slipped as quietly as she could from the room, not wanting to wake anyone. They'd start to wake soon, but soon wasn't now. She did briefly check the beds either side of her own before she left, but both Algar and Leax were still, and Leax was snoring softly, so she left them to their rest.

Outside, she stood and stretched in the cold morning light. It was still dark enough that she couldn't see in colour, but there was plenty of light outside that she could move through the now almost familiar surroundings without having to worry about tripping over or walking into anything. Kit leant over the water butt by the door and splashed her face with the freezing cold water to wake herself up. It was less than pleasant, and she shivered using her sleeves to dry the water off. Kit considered going back inside to get her cloak, but decided she'd just end up waking people up, a and carried on up the hill instead.

On the East side of the city, underneath Meduseld, there was what probably counted as a square although Kit thought of it as the clearing, or, when she was in a bad mood, the watering hole). Built around a well that had been expanded into a washing spot, it was where the riders went to wash their clothes and the supply of water for anyone who didn't want to have to have to carry water from the Snowbourne back up the hill. There were wooden benches set around the water, far enough away that there was no chance of people being splashed, but close enough that they could converse with people washing. Kit picked one facing East out across the way she had walked with Leax and the others, and sat down heavily. Taking out the leather strap that she had been given to hold her hair back, she finger combed out the plait, and then set to work with her comb. Numerous attempts over the past few days, along with some more attempts to wash it meant that it was starting to look less like a birds nest and more like actual hair, even if it did feel as though she'd ripped half of it out. What she would give for a decent brush and some conditioner!

As she worked, she looked out across the slow dawn and thought. It was probably the first proper chance she'd had to sit and think in peace since before the party and kit quickly realised why she'd avoided any chance of it. Homesickness started to well up in her throat, and she had to blink away tears and come up with something else to think about quickly. It was hard – thinking about how she got here just made her realise that she still had no idea where "here" was, that she was still no closer to getting home. In fact, having agreed to help, she had actually made it harder, since she was no longer actively looking for a way home.

Deciding that enough was enough, she put her comb down in her lap and started to pull her hair back into its long braid. No more sitting and thinking for her, thank you very much. She was tying the band back in when she noticed that the sun had finally risen, and as she stood, she paused to admire it. She'd seen more than enough winter sunrises during secondary school, when she would more often than not leave home at sunrise and not get back until sunset, but here they seemed so… different. Even the sun's light seemed completely wrong – smaller and softer, bit if anything clearer. She assumed, having only been out of the UK once, and that as a child, that she was simply closer to the equator or something. But the air here was also cleaner, so maybe it was just something to do with the lack of pollution.

This morning, however, the sky was a beautiful, rich red. She'd always thought that such bright colours were caused by the pollution in the air, but perhaps she was wrong.

"Red sky at night, Shepard's delight. Red sky at morning, Shepard's warning." She muttered, to herself, as she put her comb away.

"_What's that_?" Algar asked from behind her, making her jump.

"Fuck! Aiya, I've told you both before, don't do that!"

Algar actually smiled at her, obviously understanding her shock. "_What did you say_?" He repeated.

"Oh, um, right." Kit started to translate. Red wasn't a word she knew, or at least that she could remember, but luckily Algar's shirts (both the one he wore, and the one that was on permanent loan to her) were red. Between her limited vocabulary and sign language, she continued until Shepard, which caused some difficulties. "Baa" failed to get Algar's attention, and Kit frowned deeply until she remembered her ex teaching her the Japanese animals sounds. Different languages had different animal sounds! Kit bleated instead, an accurate mimic of a sheep that came from 18 years of living next to a field full of them. Algar gave her "_sheep_", and then Kit used variations of "_guard_" and "_watch_" until he understood.

Even when she'd managed to translate the whole saying for him, he was still frowning. "_I don't understand_."

"_It old, old people say. Not lie - old people think_." Kit hesitated, looking at Algar as she struggled to explain herself. "_Red sky night say sun tomorrow – Shepard happy. Red sky morning_," she didn't know "_rain_", so she had to ask, using sky-water to try and explain to him.

"_An old wives tale_." Algar mused.

Kit heard "_old_" and a feminine word and guessed the rest. Hoping she'd guessed rightly, she nodded. "_You say red sky_?" She asked, and when he didn't understand added, "_in Riddermark_?"

Algar shook his head, "_Not for a red sky. There are many wives tales thought._"

"_Many in England. Red sky one._" Kit smiled. "_England many sky water. Sky water many day. England_…" She tried to think of a way to explain "known", but couldn't think of a word she knew close enough or sign language for it. Sighing, she shook her head. She hated it when the language barrier got in her way. "_England people not like sky water_-"

"_Rain._" Algar interrupted.

"_Not like rain, and say it many_. Kit finished.

"_No one likes rain when they're out in it._" Algar laughed, but Kit only caught the first half.

"Well, my point is, it's hardly surprising that England has an old wives tale for the weather." Kit said, falling back into English. She regretted it when she had to struggle to explain herself, but it was hard to keep up the Rohirric.

Algar smiled at her. "_I hope it's wrong_." He said, and then had to explain to her. "_Sword practise in the rain isn't enjoyable_."

Kit shuddered. No, she didn't think it would be either. Then another thought came to her. "Why are you out here anyway. _Why you here_? Did I _wake you_?"

"_Oh, I was awake anyway. It took me a while to find you though_." That was hardly an explanation, and Kit looked at Algar with one eyebrow raised, keeping his gaze until he backed down and actually answered her. "_I was making sure that you were all right._" He told her.

"_Thank you._" Kit couldn't help but think that she wasn't a child though. She didn't need checking up on.

"_We should go back now._" Algar said, looking out on the sunrise. "_Leax will wonder where we are._"

Kit sighed, and then nodded. "I guess it's time." She said, mostly to himself, and didn't bother to explain it to Algar. "_We back, then_."

Algar turned around and started to walk back up the hill towards the barracks. "_Are you really going to teach Leax some rude songs?_"

"What, so Mae could try and kill me?"


	13. Riders

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for the delay in this, folks. I really have been up to my ears in work. I did 30+ hours of editing last week – on top of two essays and classes, and my usual chores. But you get a long chapter to make up for it: this was originally going to be split into two, and 7000 words is pretty impressive. And I've finally caught up with the books.

Speaking of which – I am using the books as my main point of reference. People who know the film might end up getting a little bit confused: there will be no warg attack here, my dears! But the story line is essentially the same, and I won't be skipping through things, so the narrative will still be complete. I have used some film inspiration though, particularly in my characterisation of Háma, so apologies for that.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and put this on alert. I'm really sorry for the delay, and hope this makes up for the wait!

~Ela

**Chapter Twelve**

_Riders_

They arrived back late in the afternoon, just as Kit was starting to think wistfully of a wash and something to eat. They cry went out from down the hill, and at first she panicked, worrying that they were under attack. Looking at the quick responses from the men around her, Kit realised that they did too. After a moment, though, a horn blew, the sound echoing through the streets, and audible relief followed it. Smiles broke out over the Riders' faces, although Kit was now just confused. Leax sheathed his sword and grinned at Kit before darting off after the stream of men who were leaving the yard. Realising she'd soon be the only one left, Kit sheathed her sword too, and jogged after Leax. Her body ached, after yet another day of hard work, and she stumbled over the first step, but then gathered herself. She easily caught up with Leax, who was hardly running fast, and kept to his side. Algar caught up with them after a moment, and shared a lance with his brother. He said something that Kit couldn't catch, but Leax nodded and said something in reply.

The streets were crowded, and people were still streaming out of their houses to line them. Kit had no idea who it was that had arrived, but from the reaction she would have been stupid not to guess that it was someone important. She couldn't help but notice that there were no cheers, either. Nothing that she would think of as celebratory noises. That worried her. She could hear the whispers, quiet and more disturbing than any cries.

The approaching sound of horses drew Kit's attention, and she stood on tiptoes to try and see over the shoulder of the Rider in front of her. After a moment she leant over to Leax and used his shoulder to push herself up higher.

Unseen by the girl, Leax smiled, and rolled his eyes, before elbowing Algar to one side so he could step back and guide her into place in front of him. Kit was a good head shorter than Leax, so it was easy enough for him to watch the approaching warriors from over her head.

From her new position nearer the front of the crowd, Kit could see the Riders approach up the hill. She had to admit; they looked pretty impressive, with the setting sun glinting off their helmets and spears. Kit felt a surge of pride, and was utterly surprised by it. She was just helping out until she found a way home or someone came to rescue her! Anyway, she was English through and through, and proud of that, even if she denied it constantly. Why should she care, when she was little more than a mercenary (if an unpaid one)?

As she was watching a woman broke free from the crowd. She was crying something and Kit struggled to understand it. The man on the leading horse closed his eyes for a moment, and then slid off his horse with ease. Gently, he placed a hand on the woman's arm, and said something too quiet to head. The woman paled, and then sunk to the floor, her face in her hands.

Unable to watch something so personal, Kit looked away. She caught Algar's eye and saw that the boy looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. Kit remembered the bodies back at the village; Erna at her mother's body on the battlefield and the old woman and her two grandchildren waiting to be buried. It was one thing knowing that war led to deaths, but seeing it first hand… that was one thing Kit would never get used to, and that she never wanted to.

The party was moving on again now, and when Kit looked back she saw the grieving woman being led off by one of the Riders. Kit silently wished her better luck, needing to do something, even if she couldn't say it to her personally. As the warriors passed them, Kit was surprised to see the captain's eyes rake over Algar, and then glance at Leax, followed by herself. Had he been the one to suggest that they join the army? The slightest of smiles lifted his grim face, and he nodded lightly in recognition before passing on.

The crowd started to move away as the Riders passed away up the hill, but it was still a while before Kit, Algar and Leax could really move and start back for the barracks.

"_The Rider, captain_. _He name_?" Kit asked, softly, once there was enough noise and movement to cover her question. She had a feeling it was something that she should know.

"_Lord Éomer._" Algar explained, equally quietly.

Kit nodded, mulling over this. So he was the one who was now heir to the throne. In a way, she was impressed. It was good to know that the royal family was so pro-active here. She wondered briefly what the King was like, and whether she'd ever find out. It was weird, being so close to him, and at the same time on a completely different level. It wasn't as though she could easily ask either, since she was meant to be attempting to fit in.

The barracks were in chaos when they got back. The Riders that didn't need to report had flooded them, and horses were still being led away to the stables. With the sun mostly down, Kit realised that at least she'd gotten a slight break from her sword practise, as it was too late to start up again now. Reaching out for Leax and Algar, she held them back. "_Us wash now. Later many wash_." She wanted to add that they'd be out of the way then as well, but decided that struggling with one reason was work enough.

Leax looked quite pleased at the suggestion, obviously looking forward to joining the chaos as little as Kit, but Algar looked longingly at the Riders before nodding his approval.

"_You ask men later for story_." Kit suggested with a grin.

Algar looked surprised that she'd pocked that up, but shrugged.

"_It's not that important._" He lied, and Leax and Kit laughed.

Leax wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "_Of course not. Now, let's wash so you can get back to your hero worshipping as quickly as possible_."

With a huff, Algar shook Leax's arm off and stalked off in the direction of the square. Leax winked at Kit, and the two of them quickly caught up with him, flanking him so that they could continue to tease him.

~*~

The evening actually passed with more joviality than Kit could remember in all her time here. Apparently the Riders had killed a large band of orcs, and while it was worrying that they appeared to have travelled all the way through their land, they were focusing on the victory rather than anything else for now. Many of the men that had returned weren't staying in the barracks, but returning, for now, to homes within the city, and there were only ten or so left, all of whom were soaking up the attention like sponges. A few barrels of beer were brought out, and rather than the usual stew, spit roasted meat was handed out. Algar got all the tales he wanted (and more; Kit was certain no one could really want to listen to so much continuous boasting). In the end, it was rather glad when people started to slip off to bed, because it meant that she could follow them and escape the party. Although she'd enjoyed the happy atmosphere at first, as the evening dragged on, she'd felt more and more left out, unable to really converse. After finishing her second mug of the excelled beer, she disappeared off to bed.

They were woken earlier than usual the next morning – and actually woken. Kit had been woken by Algar or Leax on the few days that she had overslept too much, but they'd never been woken as a group. Blearily, she dressed, but it was only when she saw Leax's face that she was grateful for going to bed early. The poor boy looked appalling, and Kit suspected that he'd had more beer than he could handle. Come to think of it, it was probably his first party-type-thing away from home. When she looked at it like that, she could barely blame him.

Feeling nice for once, and to try and make up for all the mornings they'd looked after her, Kit padded out of the room, yawning and rubbing the back of her head. Making her way over to the mess, she filed two mugs with water, but was waylaid on the way back to the barracks by a harassed looking officer, who bluntly directed her outside. Luckily, Kit was able to find the brothers in the chaos. Both looked surprised to see her appear with the mugs, but Leax looked as though he would hug her, and Algar, while not as expressive, gave a heart-felt "_Thank you_". They just had time to drink before they were yelled at to form up, and they snapped into relative order. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of the Riders, and Kit could neither see whom it was who came to talk to them, not particularly hear him. The few times she did manage to pick up on words, they either weren't ones she knew or were simply lost contextually. She'd just have to ask Leax later.

The speech did drag on for Kit, but when she looked across at the sunrise she could see that it hadn't been as long as she thought. When she looked around at the Rider's face, she saw a mix of emotions. Open disgust on some of them, dislike on others, but some seemed content. The man she saw disappearing afterwards was no man that she had been introduced to before, and she as surprised that she had not yet seem any sign of Éomer.

They weren't immediately dismissed though. Another man took the speaker's place, and Kit was put through a second, much shorter speech. After that, the Riders started to go, but there was a directed feel to their movement, and Kit knew there was still more to come.

She'd guessed right. Leax gestured for her to follow him, and they made their way to the front of the yard. There they were joined by the two bys who had joined with them, and four other young looking men. The youngest wasn't quite as young as Leax: perhaps eighteen or nineteen, but Kit doubted any of them were more than a few years older than her.

After a while, ten minutes or so, the captain who had looked after them on their first day, and another, rich looking man, joined them. When they began to speak, Kit was suddenly reminded of how limited her vocabulary was, and how hard the boys must have been working to use words she knew so much. Kit found herself zoning out again, and she forced herself to pay attention. Each of the boys were addressed in turn, and Kit realised that they were being assigned tasks just from what she could understand and their reactions. Luckily, she didn't have a chance to worry about how to answer before it was her turn. Kit hesitated, glancing briefly up at the man, and then down at her feet. Leax and Algar spoke out for her at the same time, looked at each other, and then Algar nodded to Leax to continue.

"_He hurt his head._" Leax said, and Kit remembered the words from before. "_We're having to teach him to speak again._"

The captain's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. He said something that Kit guessed could be, "_I remember_". The other man looked unconvinced though, and asked something about her.

Kit was surprised by Algar's response. "_He's our cousin._" He continued with something else, but it was really quite reassuring to know that the boys would call her family, especially Algar whom she felt looked down on her sometimes.

An eyebrow rose on the rich man's face, and he looked over Kit again. This time, Kit watched him back, standing up to the man's gaze. The way he looked down on her, like she was no better than the dirt at their feet, made her want to say something, to stand up for herself, but Kit bit her tongue. They were at war: they would be mistrustful, and she didn't want to make things worse. She was going to have to be very careful with her English from now on.

Finally, the man gave a slight shrug and stood down. Kit relaxed a little, releasing the tension in her shoulders. She'd passed this test. "_Then what can he do?_" The man asked.

Leax explained something that Kit guessed might be about them explaining things to her, and the captain nodded, taking over again. He said something – assigned Kit her task? – and then skipped over Leax to address Algar. Obviously she and Leax had been assigned together. That was a huge relief. She wouldn't have to deal with other people and she knew Leax (mostly) had the patience to deal with her.

Happier now, she waited while the last of the boys had their jobs assigned and they were dismissed. As soon as the captain and the other man had left, Kit turned to Algar and Leax. "_Speak me what they speak, please._"

The brothers started off, back towards the building, and Kit followed them without thinking. "_Because of the orcs, we must be ready to fight, and the guard is to be doubled._" Algar explained, Kit filling in between the words she knew as usual.

"_The other man didn't trust you_," Leax added. Kit frowned, trying to understand. The other man was explained as "_Like the captain, but not_", and Kit thought that, judging from the boy's distain that the man might be someone with power who either abused it or didn't use it in the right way. "_Trust_" was a more difficult word to explain. Eventually Leax gave up, saying, "_like 'like' but not._"

"_What us do? Leax and I…?_" Kit asked, wanting to know what their task was, but not knowing exactly how to ask.

"_Guard at the gates_." Leax told her with a smile. '_Gates_' was fairly easy to explain, luckily. "_This afternoon_." He added as an after thought. Kit winced. This might be interesting.

The morning passed quickly. Leax, his head clearly aching, allowed Kit to drag him to the archery targets after breakfast, rather than insisting on yet more sword practise. They passed a rare morning in relative silence, and Kit found that the silence meant that she was focusing better and getting better scores, but that the morning dragged on horribly. Archery was fun, but companionship and conversation (or at least singing) was better.

Towards lunchtime, Leax began to perk up, and in the end they did leave the targets for a quick hour of sword fighting before lunch. Kit was still unable to get more than two or three blows in at any given time, but her hold on the sword had changed, and the heavy object was no longer weighing her down quite so much as it had been before. Kit realised that she'd also gotten used to walking around with the weight of the sword on her hips, something that shocked and pleased her at the same time.

After lunch, Leax led her down though Edoras to the gate. There were ten of them assigned there, and Leax was the youngest. Even Kit was a couple of years younger than the next youngest. They seemed more alert than the guards who had been there on the days she had been through, but after an hour or so, after only one person: a young woman with washing, had come through, they started to relax. One of the men brought out a pack of cards, and they began to play. She and Leax were drawn into the next game. After a quick explanation of the cards and the game, Kit realised it was similar to Cheat and joined in happily. It was good practise, after all, for numbers and paying attention.

She didn't do very well in the first game, but steadily got better as the afternoon progressed. They were taking it in turns: five of them playing, and five keeping watch, and in the end Kit decided that this wasn't such a bad job after all, and it was certainly a nice break from sword fighting. Kit wondered when they'd get assigned gain. She'd look forward to it.

~*~

Algar had been assigned to stand guard at the doors of Meduseld on the morning of the next day. He was woken in the still hour before dawn, and had enough time to grab a quick breakfast before heading up the hill towards the Golden Hall.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that captain Háma already there. They both broke into a smile to see each other, and Algar gave a little wave as he took his last few steps to join him.

"I didn't expect to see you." Háma said, smiling at the teenager. "I'm glad you took Lord Éomer's advice."

"I would have joined anyway." Algar told him. "But this way I was able to convince my mother to let my brother join too – and a few others came as well."

"We will need every man we can get if the reports are true."

"I know. These orcs are strong."

"Stronger than normal, according to those who have fought them." Another guard, who was standing beside Háma added, looking at his captain and the boy with interest.

Algar hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. 'They are very tall, and came in he daylight." He told them, not wanting to admit that in his inexperience he hadn't encountered orcs before they had attacked the village.

"They say that they have been coming in from the north and west – from the Dunland." All the guards were gathering around now, listening in.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Filthy Dunlendings." The guard spat, distaste heavy in his voice.

Algar was surprised. While he disliked the Dunlendings on principle, they were still human. This guard seemed to think of them on the same level as orcs, and others were nodding in agreement to his comment. Algar wondered if he was wrong, and there was something different about them that should cause such hate, but decided not to ask. It was better not to show his ignorance.

They settled down on the steps, chatting amongst themselves as they watched the path. It was a dull task, and there was little to do. Only the richer and more important people used the front entrance – there was a smaller and less grand (but equally well guarded) entrance at the back for the more frequent comings and goings of the lesser folk and aides of the Golden Hall.

It was, therefore, a surprise to the guards when one of the Riders posted at the gates came running up the hill. They all rose, instantly on their guard, and Háma strode forward to meet him.

"There are strangers at the gates, asking to see Théoden King!" The man announced, nervous and excited at the same. "Gandalf has returned, and with him are three companions, a Ranger, an elf and a dwarf!"

Algar didn't understand, but the name Gandalf caused a reaction in Háma's face. The man smiled, and he stood aside for the guard. "Quickly! This may be the start of better times." The two guards at the doors pulled them open for the guard, and Háma followed him inside.

They were only a couple of minutes before they emerged, the man sprinting away down the hill to pass on his news. Algar, and a few of the other guards, looked at Háma curiously.

"Gandalf comes with great men, seeking to speak to Théoden King." Háma explained. "At last, aid may be on its way. Even Gríma couldn't deny them entrance."

He sat back down on the steps, beside Algar, drawing his sword and laying it across his knees. The other guards copied, and Algar found himself wondering as he watched the street in front of them in eager anticipation. An elf and a dwarf! He'd never seen a member of either of the elder races, but ad been told many stories of them. Leax would be kicking himself in envy by the end of the day!

The four that the guard led up the hill were somewhat of a shock to Algar. He had never seen such a strange, and noble looking group. They were dressed in grey cloaks, and al four seemed to emanate strength and wisdom. He rose slowly with the rest of the guards, eyes skipping from elf, to dwarf, to man, trying to take them all in. To his surprise, it wasn't the elf or the dwarf that seemed the most impressive, but the man that walked with them, his head held high, but his clothes worn and battered.

The guard left them, and the strangers climbed the steps, the guards still taking in the sight of the strange company. They waited patiently until they reached the terrace, and then greeted them, almost in union, but with Algar for one, trailing a little behind as copied the others. "_Hail, comers from afar!_*" They turned their hilts towards the travellers, and then Háma stepped forward to speak with them.

Algar knew about as much Westron as Kit knew Rohirric – in fact, probably less: there'd been little reason for them to learn in the village. Although Algar had tried to learn a little from his father, such chances to learn were little and far between. Even though some of their words clearly had a common link, it was still difficult. So although Algar was interested to hear what they said, he found it hard.

The elf handed over a beautiful bow, quiver and knife almost immediately, but the other travellers hesitated. Both the man and the dwarf looked particularly unhappy, their hands on the handles of their weapons and frowns on their faces. Háma stood in front of them, blocking the way, his sword drawn again. But the old man calmed the situation down, handing over his own sword, and then they relented, laying sword and axe on the wall rather than handing them to Háma.

All eyes turned finally to the old man's staff, and Algar was surprised to realise that Háma wished for that to be handed over as well. Was it such a danger? Clearly not, since after a few comments, Háma relented, and a few of the men who understood Westron moved to the door. Algar went with them, helping them to pull the heavy wood open, and resisted the urge to stare as the strangers passed into Meduseld.

After closing the door, they took their places on the steps again.

"You allowed the wizard to keep his staff!" One of the men said to Háma, and Algar started. Well, if the old man was a wizard that would explain a lot.

Háma looked rather satisfied with himself. "If anyone can do something about Gríma, Gandalf can."

A few of the guards looked slightly uncomfortable about this, but most grinned. Although Gríma did have some support around the barracks, clearly he didn't from these men, which Algar was glad about.

They settled down to wait. It didn't take long. The sky darkened, and there was a noise that was similar to thunder. The guards sprang up, swords drawn, and even Háma looked pale in what light was left. A few made for the door, but Háma held out his hand. "Wait." He said, his voice surprisingly soft. Hesitantly, they obeyed.

After maybe a minute or two, the light returned, and they all breathed a sigh of relief, Háma not least. He moved closer to the door, as though waiting, and Algar guessed that he was anxious to know what had happened. Algar himself was more curious, but he had not been the one to allow the wizard past with his staff.

A knock on the door sounded, and they all started in surprise. A cry was heard from behind, Westron again, and those who could understand jumped to open the door.

Algar had never seen Théoden King before, but he could see the resemblance in him to Éomer and Éowyn. Even without that, there could have been no doubting who the man whom Éowyn and Gandalf helped out was. He bowed, along with the guards around him, but Gandalf said something, and Háma nodded. "Come, we are to guard the steps." Háma said, quietly, and obediently they filled away, many glancing discrete glances over their shoulders at the King and the wizard.

At the base of the steps, a small crowd was gathering. The sudden darkness had shocked many, and they were coming to find out what had happened. The guards formed a blockade at the base of the steps, stopping them from climbing them, and Háma tried to answer their questions as best he could. Before long, though, a servant ran down the stairs.

"Captain Háma! The king is calling for you!"

The rider nodded grimly, and squaring his shoulders followed the servant up the stairs. Algar watched them go, worried for the door warden. He hoped that no bad would come of his decisions today.

As they waited for further orders, Algar found himself suddenly realised that they were caught up in something big, something bigger than he could have imagined. This was going to be a day that would be remembered for years, for generations to come, and he was going to be there. Admittedly, stuck at the bottom of the hill, there wasn't much to see, but he was still there. He felt a swell of pride in his breast. If only his father were here to see this! He would still get to tell Mae and Leola later though, as well as boasting about it to Leax and Kit.

Háma and Éomer emerged from the crowd, and Algar smiled to see them. He knew that Éomer had been imprisoned on Théoden's orders, and that he was now free, and even armed, could only be a good thing. They stood aside to let the captains pass, crowd and guards watching them pass up the hill. Rumour had spread, and more people were arriving to find out what was happening.

Then, from above them, came a cry, and the call to arms. The guards didn't waste a moment, darting up the stairs, Algar in their midst. He had reacted just as instinctively as the rest, and was just as surprised as they were at the scene that was revealed to them.

Théoden had cast off his cloak, and was now standing tall, a sword in his hand. The man no longer looked old and feeble, but a warrior, and their King. Amazed, and caught up in the moment, Algar drew his sword, bowing to lay it at his feet, a movement that the others either copied, or did on instinct themselves. "_Command us!" they said. _**

As the great men before them spoke, Algar bit his lip in frustration, annoyed that he couldn't understand the Westron better. But soon enough Háma emerged from Meduseld, followed by two men frogmarching Gríma between them. Háma presented the King with his sword, and Gríma cringed at something that was said. As he spoke to Théoden, his voice was slimy, but sweet, and Algar guessed that he was attempting to win favour back. With Gandalf and Éomer at his side, though, the King was strong, and he did not fall for Gríma's pleading, standing tall and aloof to the cringing man. Éomer, though, was bitten by whatever it was that was said, and would have undoubtedly drawn his sword on the man had Gandalf not stopped him.

Shortly after this, Gríma stood tall, his eyes glinting with menace. Algar was surprised to see such a cold look from the man, and stood aside with the others when the man ran off, away down the steps. At a command from Théoden, one man ran off after him, and another washed the steps where Gríma had grovelled.

Then the King turned away into the hall, and they were left. It turned out that Algar was the only one with such little grasp of Westron, since the other men walked off to attend over tasks. Algar ran after one of them.

"What's going on?"

"Théoden King has called a muster. We are finally to ride forth!"

Algar wasn't sure whether to grin or to scream in fright, but he thanked the rider, and ran ahead towards the barracks where he knew his brother and Kit would be. He found them in the yard, Kit stooping to pick up his recently disarmed sword. As he ran towards them, a horn blew, and captain Acwel declared the news. Some of the riders cheered, but Algar was glad to see that he didn't appear to be the only at least a little frightened.

Leax and Kit turned to him. "What happened?" Leax asked, excitedly.

"A wizard came to Théoden King and sent Gríma away." Algar explained quickly.

After that, things happened in a rush. Supplies were gathered, weapons readied, and horses saddled. Since they didn't have their own, Algar, Leax and Kit were assigned three from the stables. Kit didn't look particularly happy at the idea of riding, but was silent and uncomplaining for most of the afternoon, allowing himself to be dragged along with the tide.

Towards mid afternoon they gathered at the gates, waiting patiently. Eventually, the King and his household joined them, Gandalf and the three strange travellers accompanying them in a position of honour. Finally, the trumpets were sounded, and they left Edoras for an unknown fate.

~*~

The ride was the most hellish thing that Kit had been through yet. It was late afternoon when they set off, but even so she had half expected them to stop at nightfall. She clearly hadn't quite grasped the urgency with which they were moving, but still…

She had been sore after ten minutes in the saddle. When the sun set, an hour or so in, she was aching all over, her back was screaming in protest at every slight jolt, and she was busy cursing every living thing under the sun under her breath. When they finally stopped, sometime around midnight, she couldn't even keep swearing any more. She'd thought it many times since she'd gotten here, but this was the worst pain she'd ever had to experience in her life.

She forced herself to slide out of the saddle, and almost swore as her feet touched the ground, shockwaves flaring up her body. Kit stumbled, but caught herself at the last moment. One of the boys must have noticed the stumble though, because he kindly came and nudged her out of the way, telling her to sleep. Kit looked up long enough to recognise Leax, and then nodded. She took two steps, found a patch of grass, and then lay down with her cloak wrapped over her.

They woke her just before dawn, and when Kit sat up the pain was so unbearable she had to blink away tears. It seemed to have intensified and sharpened over night. It took all of her mental strength to rise, Leax hovering over her like a worried mother. If she hadn't felt so rotten, Kit would have undoubtedly comment on it, but as it was she barely noticed.

He'd been kind enough to saddle her horse for her, and Kit felt a twinge of guilt. She was meant to be helping them, not a burden. That gave her the strength to pull herself up, forcing the pain away long enough to climb into the saddle and start another day's ridding.

After an hour or so, she started to become numb – not just to the pain, but to everything. She was staring blankly ahead, just letting herself be carried along with the tide of riders, waiting until they stopped. At least it wasn't hot as well. The dull weather might have hampered the mood somewhat amongst her fellows, but was somewhat soothing to the fiery ache in her body.

Eventually, towards the latter part of the afternoon, she woke from her waking dream actually feeling somewhat better. Her body still ached, and while it was worse than the pain that the continuous activity that she'd sustained for the last couple of weeks, it was bearable, for now. She was stiff from ridding, but no longer felt the need to burst into tears – or at least, didn't for now.

As the day began to darken, Kit wondered when they would stop. She didn't know much about horses, but surely they couldn't push them that far? Besides which, people would be tired as well. Even if they were more used to horses than she was, Kit had heard of "saddle sore", and wanted to believe that everyone would be in varying states of soreness.

They did stop briefly to talk to a man that came up to them, but then, if anything, they pushed on even faster than before. They were closer to the mountains than ever before, and Kit briefly wondered if they were aiming for some sort of pass to get through.

Then, suddenly, there was a cry to her left. Glancing in that direction, she could see shadows moving in the dusk. A group of riders split off from the main group, speeding after them, but the figures ran off, and they were urged on, faster than before. "_Orcs_." The whisper went, and Kit swallowed. She wasn't sure that she was quite ready to face them again.

They passed a few more groups of orcs as they travelled, as well as two ruined villages and a few burnt out houses. Kit found herself shifting in nervous anticipation. Something big was coming. The air was tight around them, and the night was dark, which did little to relieve her anxieties. She wasn't used to the darkness, not like this. There was no glow in the distance, no hint of civilisation. They were in the wilds, and without moon or stars to guide them, Kit wondered how they knew the way.

Clearly, though, they were on the right path. They had stopped: they had come to a great ditch across the landscape. Kit peered ahead, but couldn't make much out, and then looked back. She immediately regretted it. Behind them, like stars fallen to earth, were thousands of tiny, moving lights. Torches bearing in on them, and fast. And the numbers!

Closing her eyes, Kit forced herself to stop thinking, staring ahead into the darkness instead. Fear would not help her. She remained like that until they moved on again, making their way single file over the single break in the Dike and into the land it guarded.

Kit was surprised to be led to a huge fort of stone that stretched across the mountain face. It seemed completely different to anything she'd seen before in these lands, a foreign construct. Torches on the walls showed her just how massive it was, and some of her fear left her. At least this was defensible. Maybe they would be all right after all!

The stonework was impressive too. It wasn't just defendable: it was well built, and almost beautiful. It reminded her in a way of the gothic cathedrals she'd visited with her mother, rather than the huge castles that were scattered across the English countryside as she'd expected. This had been built with care and love, and with an eye for detail.

In the organised chaos that followed, Kit stayed close to Algar and Leax, dreading that she would be separated from them and lose them entirely (or lose herself: the interior of the fort was huge, and Kit didn't know where she was supposed to be). The fort was made of two sections from what she could tell: the main keep, and then a second wall that portioned joined with the mountains behind them and sectioned off some land. It was here that the horses were put, under guard, and then Leax and Algar led the way up a narrow set of stairs onto the wall.

The first thing that Kit noticed was that, although wide, there was no proper wall on the in side of the wall. Should you lose your balance, or be pushed, then you would fall, quite probably to your death. The second was that the wall on the out side was far too tall, and she had no chances of looking over it. This almost made her laugh, but she bit back the snickers. Fortunately, they found a spot in front of an arrow slit, and took up position there, so Kit could actually see the landscape out in front of them – or would be able to should the clouds part and give them some light.

It wasn't long after they'd gotten into position that cries and yells came from across the land, and Kit knew that the orcs had reached the men left behind at the Dike. It was only so long then. She looked at the two brothers, Algar on her left, and Leax on her right. Both looked grim, their tanned faces drawn. Kit had a nasty feeling they knew better than she what was coming – well, of course they did. For one, they had actually been told what was going on, and what they were facing.

And she suddenly realised she was probably better off not knowing. She was scared as it was, and she wasn't even certain that there was going to be a fight yet. She'd probably be somewhere off in the hills screaming if she did know.

Ah well. She'd have time to run off screaming later. Might as well pretend to be brave before that. That way she wouldn't have to dwell on the fact that she'd only picked up a sword for the first time a month ago, or that she was tired and aching from the journey. Much better not to think about these things. She'd promised to keep the boys safe, after all, and that meant staying alive.

"_When we back with Mae, you speak to Leola_?" Kit asked as a way of breaking the tension.

Algar started, shocked and spluttering. Leax actually laughed, the Riders along the wall looking at them at the sudden noise. "_What?!_"

Kit snorted. "_You like her._" She commented playfully.

"_I… This is hardly the time to talk about that!_"

"_Yes, if good, you talk to her many years before._"

Leax patted Kit on the back. "_So we've been telling him_."

Algar glared daggers at them, and impulsively and childishly, Kit stuck her tongue out at him. "_Then it good time: soon is good._"

"_When we get back I'll _make _you ask her to marry you_." Leax said, with a huge grin on his face.

"_If. If we get back_."

Before they had a chance to dwell on that, Kit snorted. _"We get back. No if. We get back_. _I guard you both, I great with sword._"

A smile finally cracked Algar's lips. "_Yes, of course. Kit will watch over us all._"

Kit brought herself up to her full height of exactly five feet, and tried to look fearsome. "Damn right." She purred proudly, knowing that nothing could be further than the truth, but wanting to keep up the banter, rather than fall back to the scared silence.

The world, however, had over ideas. Below them, Riders were pounding across the turf, and up into the keep, drawing all eyes onto them. The last defence had been broken. Ahead, the flow of torches flooded forward, into the land before the keep, and Kit swallowed.

"Well. I guess this is it then." Kit half whispered. "Good luck. We're going to need it."

Leax and Algar couldn't understand her words, but she suspected that Leax at least understand the sentiment. "_We'll be all right._"

"Oh, _I know you be all right._" She said, with a soft smile, as she strung her bow. Leax had already strung his, and Algar had brought out of a pocket a strange leather contraption, and emptied a pile of small stones onto the wall in front of him. Drawing an arrow from her quiver, Kit held it loosely between her fingers, stroking the grey fletchings and waiting for the command.

The boom of thunder suddenly filled the air, followed by searing lighting that lit up the land briefly, revealing the sea of orcs in front of them.

Kit swallowed. They were _screwed_.

~*~

*_Italics _indicates dialogue from page 134 of the 2003 movie tie in edition of the Two Towers.

** _Italics_ indicates dialogue and text from page 144 of the 2003 movie tie in edition of the Two Towers

HUNT FOR GOLLUM HERE I COME! :D :D :D


	14. The Battle of the Hornburg

**WARNING**: This and the next chapters are about the Battle of the Hornburg, and will include fighting, bloodyness and death.

**AN**: Guys, I am so, so sorry. Real life caught up with me.

I've been struggling to write this before we go on holiday, and we're leaving for the airport in less than an hour, so it's far more unchecked than normal, which means more typos than normal! Sorry! I will correct them while we're away and repost it when I get back though.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or put this on their alerts or favourites. You all make me so happy and have encouraged me to keep going. Thank you!

Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay, and I will try hard to try and get the next chapter updated at a more reasonable time.

~Ela.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Battle of the Hornburg**

The shock of the lightning was still passing when Kit felt a wet droplet hit her cheek. She looked up, and was hit by another, before the rain really started to pelt down. The girl groaned, hunching her shoulders. Ah, yes, the one thing that could make it worse…

She was about to say something, when the twang of arrow strings sounded from below. Automatically, she flung herself against the wall, as all around them arrows and stones started to rain down. She heard cries from along the way, and was grateful that she couldn't see better in the dark.

She was surprised that they still hadn't been given the order to draw, but knew she couldn't have missed the order, because Leax hadn't even taken an arrow out of his quiver. It was horrible, waiting above as the orcs stormed the rocks below. She could hear them getting closer, and the storm hardly helped soothe her nerves. Another round of arrows and slingshots fell down about them, one arrow landing far too close to her feet for comfort. Horns sounded, and Kit shuddered, but then, finally the command came.

Leaving the protection of the wall, Kit squared her shoulders and knocked her arrow. All along the wall, archers and those with slings were readying their weapons. Another flash of lightning revealed the orcs swarming the rock beneath them, now close enough that Kit could see the white hand emblem that was marked on their armour and shields. She didn't bother guessing the distance they were: the height difference and the rain sodden fletchings would screw with her expectations anyway. Slowly, she drew her fingers over the wooden shaft of the arrow, over the wet fletchings, to curl over the string and draw. Right. She could do this.

"_Fire_!" The cry came from above, and was echoed along the wall. Kit had been taught the word, and was expecting it. Releasing her arrow, she tried to follow it through the darkness and the rain as she reached over her shoulder for her next arrow, but soon lost track. In a way, that made it easier. She had no idea if it had struck one of the creatures beneath them, or bounced harmlessly away.

She noted that the orcs were retreating slightly, and waited to fire her second shot. Sure enough, they regrouped almost immediately, rushing back towards the walls. More arrows were falling around them, but Kit tried to ignore them, aiming and firing, aiming and firing. The battle began to blur into the familiar repetitive motion of the bow. She was vaguely aware that it was becoming easier to pick targets out of the swarming mass below: the orcs were getting closer, and their torches lit up their grotesque faces. At one point, they gained the gates, and Kit shot one arrow towards them, but the angle and distance were too great, and it missed completely. After that, she focused simply on those beneath her.

The heard the clatter of wood on stone brought Kit out of her daydream, and looking to her left she saw Algar haring off towards the ladder that had hit the wall, his sling falling abandoned to the floor. She expected Leax to join his brother, but glancing to her write, she saw him still grimly firing into the gloom below. He fired one last arrow, and then, as a hook caught on the wall barely a few metres along from him, he lay down his bow, and drew his sword. Kit shook her head, and drew her attention back to the task at hand.

There were a couple of young boys, the eldest no older than twelve or thirteen, that had been running up and down the lines with bundles of arrows, refilling the depleting quivers of the archers, but after a while, Kit reached back to grope at thin air. She looked around, surprised, and only then did she notice the state on the walls around her. Leax was dispatching an orc a few steps along from her, and the dead lay thick around them, orcs and humans alike. The stone was slick with blood as she stepped gingerly over a body towards the young warrior. The rain had slowed, and the clouds were starting to part, allowing the moon to give a vague, dull light.

"Leax?" She had to shout to make herself heard above the noise of battle.

He looked back, surprised, and glanced at her with what might have been a trace of worry. As he strode over to her, face drawn and bloodied, Kit was suddenly guilty. He was far too young to be here: far to young to be this serious, to look that old. She had been the one to convince Mae to let him come, and should anything happen to him…

"_Here._" He said, shrugging his quiver off his shoulder and thrusting it towards her unceremoniously. The dozen or so arrows left in it clattered, and Kit stared at them in surprise, before gathering her wits and attempting to smile at him as she took them.

"_Thanks_."

Leax nodded in reply, and then moved past her, coming to the aid of another warrior to their right. Kit had to force herself not to watch him in concern, but instead slip the arrows into her empty quiver and turn her attention to making those last few shots count.

When her fingers again curled into thin air, Kit sighed, and although it was dangerous, took down her bow, laying it against the wall so that she might actually be able to find it in one piece later. It was damn lucky that they'd had one light enough for her to pull, she wasn't about to lose it if there was anything she could do to stop it. Drawing her sword, Kit became aware just how tired she was. Although archery didn't sap much of her energy, after the travelling there was not much of said energy to begin with. The sword, usually at least bearable, felt as though it was dragging her down, and for a moment Kit thought she would cry. It took all of her strength to move to Leax's side and thrust it into the side of the orc that was attacking him.

Stepping back, she held back from gagging, but still shuddered. There was no way that she could ever get used to this… surely.

They fought together, side by side, but the flow of orcs didn't seem to be ebbing. Kit decided that it would be safer attempting to keep the orcs from reaching the wall in the first place, and after grabbing a fallen spear started to run up and down the wall pushing ladders back down away from the stone, and hacking through the ropes attached to grapnels. Leax followed her around, keeping the orcs off the back, for which she was very grateful.

Through the cries and clash of metal, the screams of horses pierced the air. Kit jumped and swore, and she was fairly sure that she wasn't the only one. Luckily she managed to keep a hold on her sword, which she came very close to dropping. She noticed Leax looking over the wall, back into the keep, and nosily followed his gaze. To her shock, the orcs had found some way into the grounds, and were flooding it. They were aiming for the horses, which had been left under guard at the far side of the keep.

Leax rushed past her, heading towards the steps, and Kit followed him almost instinctively. She was aware that many were following them, and she hoped that so many people leaving their posts wouldn't cause a problem for the defence.

Once she made her way down the steep stone steps and realised just how many of their enemy had made their way into the keep she was grateful to have that many of the Rohirrim beside her. Clearing the base of the steps, she kept a close eye on Leax as they rushed into the fight. She tried to tell herself that it was because she was worried about him, but she wasn't so sure that it was for her own protection too.

To her shock, the creature that left the black mass and approached her was human. It- he – wasn't particularly beautiful: he looked almost as wild as the ors, but he was still very human. Kit faltered, shocked and dismayed. She'd deadened herself somewhat to the fact that she had been killing the orcs, but only because the others seemed to treat them as animals, and she certainly had never seen them acting anything remotely human. But a human, an actual man, screaming as he rushed towards her, sword held aggressively in front of him, that Kit didn't think she could manage.

Time seemed to slow for Kit, and she watched with her eyes wide as death rushed towards her. She knew there was nothing that she could do. Even if she could force herself to raise her sword against him, there was no longer enough time to react to the blade that would pierce her chest.

There was a scream, shocking loud to her ears, and then two strong hands hit her arm. She was pushed out of the way, and the girl lost her balance. She stumbled, lost her balance, and fell hard onto the wet floor.

Unsure what had happened, she quickly struggled to her feet, grabbing her sword instinctively from so many falls on the training grounds. She was just in time to watch as Leax pulled his sword loose from the man, who fell back onto the ground.

The boy turned to look at her, and Kit almost took a step back at the intensity of his glare. "_What do you think you were doing you stupid girl?_"

Kit blinked at him in surprise, not sure what to do. She'd never seen him display so such a violent emotion, and it just reminded her how different everyone was here. Even more concerning was the fact that although she hadn't understood all of Leax's outburst, she knew she had heard the word "_girl_". She'd been dreading hearing it. "_Sorry_." She said, finally, softly.

He glared at her for a moment longer, and then turned away, and Kit noticed the deep cut in Leax's arm. Blood was soaking through his shirt, staining it and Kit bit her lip to see it. She had no doubt that was the payment the poor lad had got for saving her life.

She reached out for him, but had to stop, as the battle reached them properly. Both were occupied for a long time with the act of war, but whenever she had the chance Kit glanced over at Leax worriedly. She hoped that it was simply her imagination that he looked white.

By aiming for the taller shadows in the dark, Kit was able to avoid another confrontation with a human even with the darkness in the pit of the keep. Even though the rain had completely stopped by now, the moonlight was still faint, and didn't seem to be able to penetrate the protective walls.

Finally, there was a break in the fighting. There were still a couple of fighters finishing of the last remaining orcs, and a few of the Rohirrim had gone to check on their precious horses, but Kit was mostly concerned with Leax. She grabbed him before he had a chance to move away, and held him still while she shrugged out of her quiver. She'd secreted away some bandages away in there earlier on in the week, figuring that they would come in useful eventually.

Leax saw what she was doing, and reached to his belt. He took a knife out, and offered it to her hilt first, which Kit took carefully. She struggled to cut the bandages with the awkward blade, but managed to cut off a piece, which she then wrapped firmly around his arm. "Be careful." She muttered while she worked. "And for goodness sake, don't be so stupid again."

He eyed her, but she didn't bother to try and translate it. There was a cry back towards the wall, and they both looked that way, Kit pausing in the knot that she was tying. More orcs were popping up from the wall, and she couldn't quite work out at all what was happening. It was only after she finished tying the bandage around Leax's arm and they made their way over that she realised that there was a stream running past their feet and out through a hole in the wall, which the orcs had crept through. There were already men at the entrance, and orders were being barked out. Leax knelt down and started to scrabble in the stream. Unsure what he was doing, Kit waited, and while she was waiting, she realised that those riders who had remained seemed to be close. They worked in a team, responding to the orders quickly and efficiently. She wasn't sure, but she and Leax certainly seemed to be the only two who were left. The others must have gone back to the wall or to help with the horses.

When Leax straightened up, he was carrying a rock in both hands, and Kit realised that they must be planning to block up the drain. She quickly leant over and felt in the water herself until she came up with two rocks, which she had to balance in her arms and hold close to her chest in order to carry it forward. She quickly made her way back to Leax's side, and the pair waited until they could push forward to pass their rocks over to the waiting men. Kit caught a glance of two bearded men side by side, shouting out commands, before the swarm of men closed in again.

Since she didn't think that they'd got enough rocks to block up the drain fully yet, Kit followed the water through the keep, a way up from where the men were gathering. She heard footsteps behind her, and assumed that Leax was following her. Crouching down, she groped in the water, but had to move quite a way up the stream until she found something that was worth bringing back to the work.

When she straightened up she couldn't see Leax, and the girl bit her lip, hesitantly. She looked back down to the rock in her arms, and then made her way back towards the drain. She kept an eye out for Leax as she walked, but didn't manage to spot him, which worried her.

After she handed the rock over, she paused, looking over the courtyard, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar lanky figure.

No luck though, and Kit walked further into the gloom, looking for him. She was dragging her feet a little as she made her way around. They were heavy, weighing her down, and she realised that she was just so tired that it was getting difficult to keep upright. She tried not to think about that too much: that would make it harder.

Looking up on the wall, Kit wondered if Leax had returned to fight on. She should go up there and look – she should go up there and help, she knew it. But she just didn't have the energy. Algar would be up there as well, she knew it, struggling to fight, and keeping the orcs at bay. She had promised to help them and keep them both safe, and yet here she was, struggling.

She couldn't help them. When she had tried, Leax had got hurt. And this tired, she was a liability. She knew that, and she knew that that didn't mean that she shouldn't try.

Closing her eyes, Kit lifted one foot and then started to march determinedly towards the wall. She had only taken a few steps when light filled her vision, followed by a noise that seemed to shake the earth. Pieces of wall started to rain down on the keep, but Kit was far enough back that the few pieces that reached her were smaller, and missed her. The girl swore violently, and started to run forward. Both of the boys were on top of that wall, and they could have been caught up in it.

As she got closer, the light spots in her vision started to fade, but the dust and darkness still hid the worst of the damage. She tripped over debris, and as she caught herself she became aware of shapes emerging from the dust.

Orcs, she realised, and stopped herself. There was no point in running towards her death. They were doing the running quite well by themselves. For a moment she was a lone figure, tiny and insignificant against the dust, standing bay against the swarm of dark, horrifying creatures that were flooding towards her, but out of view on the walls, aid was already rushing down the thin stairs.

Holding her sword ready, Kit concentrated on one or at a time, trying not to get over whelmed by sheer numbers. She was aware that others were around her, other humans, and kept as close to them as she could. She also started to notice that they were being pushed back very fast. She was vaguely aware that there was the cliff of the mountain behind them, but didn't even think about what would happen to them if they hit it.

A trumpet blazed in her ear, and she jumped, but after dispatching an orc that seemed to be determined to kill her, she looked around. There was a small group of riders to her left, and she quickly ducked closer to them, towards the back of the group. It was safer there and they onslaught of the orcs was no where near as fierce.

The horn blew again, and looking around, Kit was surprised to find that its wielder was Éomer. She took a moment to take in her companions: alongside the Rohirric prince there were also the pair that had been overseeing the blockage of the drain. One of them, the younger one, was short: even shorter than she was. Kit found her brain saying dwarf, a thought that she pushed away. That was probably not politically correct, after all.

She couldn't help but notice that the group contained neither Leax or Algar. But there were hardly any of them there, maybe fifty at most, so most of the people on the walls must have got away back to the citadel. Or at least, so she reassured herself.

They were still being pushed back towards the cliffs, and Kit started to worry about what was going to happen to them. However, when she briefly glanced back, she realised that there were a few men carefully keeping a route towards a hole in the rock open. This was their escape route: a tunnel into the mountains. Well, that would be fun. As long as they didn't get lost down there, of course.

And it did at least look like they had torches, so they wouldn't be completely in the dark.

Slowly but surely, they were driven back, until they were finally forced into the tunnels. Those who had been guarding the way to the entrance filled it in as they passed through, protecting it from the orcs and stopping them from filing in. Torches were lit, and they were led deeper in. The darkness closed in about them, and Kit focused on just following the lights in front of her. They were travelling fast, almost quicker than she could keep up between her short legs and growing exhaustion. At least there was a break from the fighting.

Suddenly, the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern. The flickering light from the torches caught on the walls, and echoed through, giving them of an idea of the huge scale of the cave. There was some sort of stone or metal in the rocks that made the walls literally glitter, a beautiful sight, that had it been under better circumstances, Kit would have taken time and enjoyed. They were rushed on though, and as they were led through beautiful caverns and tunnels, she was barely able to take them in.

As they made their way through, Kit heard footsteps behind them, and almost panicked. As one of the slower members of the group, she had fallen to the back (although there were two men behind her, she very much suspected that they were acting as vanguard), and if the orcs caught up with them she would be one of the first that they could reach.

A halt was called, and spinning on her heel, she was relieved to find that those who had joined them were the rear guard that had been left in the mouth of the caves. The relief was short lived though: from the darkness behind them Kit could hear the cry and heavy footsteps of orcs.

Another abrupt order brought Kit back to her senses. She copied the men around her, taking up positions at the mouth of the tunnel that they had just come through. It was a good position, she had to admit. The tunnel would funnel the orcs through to them so that only two or three at a time would be able to attack. They might survive this after all.

She drew her sword again, and willed away her tiredness. It only seemed like moments before the orcs reached them, and time blurred again, as she struggled to keep upright and not to just give up. All she could think about was how tired she was. Luckily, in her spot at the back, there was little she could do at first. One by one men at the front fell, and they filled in closer, trying to keep the cap on the end of the tunnel to stop the orcs from flooding them.

In front of her, a young man fell away, shoved forward by an orc, and Kit instinctively jumped back. At the same time, although she couldn't see it, more of the Riders were pushed through, and the orcs suddenly found a way through into the cavern. Now that the way had been broken it was too hard for the small group of defenders to push them back again, and the fight turned into what seemed like an all out brawl.

Fortunately for Kit, a fair number of the orcs had died at the entrance to the room. And with Eomer and his comrades (bodyguards), skilled fighters, the Rohirrim had the advantage by now. When the last orc fell, a ragged cheer went out, and even Kit smiled as she cleaned, and then sheathed her sword. Thank goodness that was over.

She was dully aware of a stinging on her arm, but ignored it for now, as they were getting ready to move on again. At the back of the carven there was another tunnel which they were being led towards. Tiredly, and a little stiffly, Kit followed.

They finally came to what was clearly a resting spot of some sort. It was a small cave, with two entrances opposite each other. Wooden crates sat against one wall, and on the other side there was a shallow pool. Sitting down beside it, Kit dipped one hand in, only to quickly remove it. The water was unexpectedly ice cold. A little more cautiously she put her hand back in, and then leant forward to drink deeply.

While she was drinking, the short bearded man came to sit next to her. Leaning over the water, he tried to splash it up on his forehead, but wasn't doing very well. Acting on automatic, Kit tutted, and leaned forward to help. At first, he jumped, but then relaxed when he saw that she was one of the riders. Warrior instincts, she supposed. Gently, she tipped him back over the water, holding his head in one hand like a child, and only then did she find out what he was trying to do. There was a deep, nasty looking cut on his forehead. Chewing on her lip, she carefully washed it out in the cold water.

Shrugging out of her quiver again, she took the bandages out while he sat himself up. She supposed that there were plenty of bandages hanging around in the room, since there seemed to be plenty of other supplies, but she had them to hand. Taking the end of the bandage she'd used on Leax, she carefully and gently tied it around his head.

He gave her a surprisingly kind smile from under his beard, and said something that she didn't recognise. Her face fell slightly, but he gave a gruff laugh, and then said; "_thank you_." It was hard to recognise, and he seemed to falter over the words. Rohirric clearly wasn't his first language.

Kit nodded, pulling her quiver back on and sitting back against the wall of the cave. It was only then that she spotted Éomer looking at them in amusement, and she had to resist shouting something at him in annoyance. Jeez. Just because he was short and not Rohirric didn't mean that she would avoid him.

Leaning back, she sighed, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she'd dozed off, exhaustion catching up with her now she was seated. She slept peacefully, despite the chaotic organisation going on around her until she was shaken awake.

Kit blinked up into the eyes of the short man that she'd helped before, and for a long moment was horribly confused, before she woke up a little more and remembered what had happened. "Time to move on?" She asked, before she realised that she shouldn't.

Luckily, he just shrugged, not commenting, and Kit remembered that shaky thank you from before. He probably spoke even less Rohirric than she did.

Sighing, Kit just pushed herself up. She felt stiff and slow, and her head hurt. She had no idea how long she had been asleep for, but it was obviously nowhere near long enough. After stretching her shoulders and back a little, she let the man lead the way over to the group, where the last few stragglers were also being woken. She was glad to see she hadn't been the only one who had napped.

They made their way back towards the cavern where they had fought the orcs, and Kit was surprised to find that the bodies had already been cleared. She felt a little guilty that she hadn't helped, but she wouldn't have been much use anyway.

They followed the path that she vaguely remembered from earlier, and she slowly became aware of a dull glow from ahead. Dawn, she realised. It was already morning. And from outside, seeming far away, there were the sounds of battle.

Here they went again.


	15. Symbelmynë

**WARNING**: This chapter includes battle, and the clean up afterwards. There is character death and descriptions of battle and death.

**AN**: (At the end)

Chapter Fourteen

**Symbelmynë**

Algar swore furiously to himself as he looked around the hall for the fourth or fifth time. He'd seen Leax on the wall just before the blast, he was sure of it. How had he managed to get lost in the half an hour since? And although he hadn't seen him, Algar was fairly certain that Kit would have been with Leax. He knew that his brother had been keeping an eye on him. Both of them had vanished though. Of course, so had many other riders - far too many – but this was Leax and Kit. Algar had t believe that they were safe.

Finally determining that they really weren't here, Algar sat down dejectedly. His mother would kill him if he didn't bring them back safe. He slumped forward, letting his fringe fall into his eyes as he tried to rest while waiting for his next orders, and not to think about all the awful things that could have happened to Leax. It wasn't particularly successful, and when the unusually gentle command to get ready came, Algar felt more tired than ever. Slowly, he rose, and went to hep those saddling the horses.

They were fortunate that due to those close to the horses' quick reactions when the orcs had got through the first time, most of the horses had been saved from the orcs, and there was more than enough for the survivors to ride in their final attack.

As they prepared for battle, Algar heard two riders talking. Apparently Éomer and the Dwarf had escaped into the caves with many men. Both of those debating were hopefully that they would come to their aid, but Algar was more hopeful that his brother and Kit would be with them and safe. He suspected that they would have orcs hot on their heels though, and doubted that they would be able to join them any time soon.

They lined up in neat lines ready to storm out of the keep before the orcs had a chance to react. Algar gripped his spear purposely, and waited. Since he wasn't in a proper Éored he had ended up near the back, but it had been planned to set up a guard by the doors so that all the riders could get out safely before the orcs could stop them. Algar was vaguely aware that the lord who had arrived with Gandalf had already gone outside, but had no idea what the man was up to. He was sure that there was some reason for it.

There was a roar from the orcs encamped outside, and then another great explosion. The gates crumbled, as the walls had done the night before, and this time Algar was actually in a position to see the explosion and the devastation and be amazed. He hadn't expected such powers, even from the wizards. It didn't seem to make Théoden falter though, even though a few of the men cowered. The King blew his horn, and then from above them, in reply, the great horn was sounded from the tower above. The sound was deafening even after the noise of the destruction of the gates. While the Orcs hesitated, startled, the Rohirrim took their signal and set forth to reclaim their land. From behind them, men streamed from the caves, galvanised and gathered by the sound of the horn. They chased after their horsemen, swords drawn, cutting a path through those who had survived the onslaught of the Riders. Algar spurred his horse forward, eager to prove himself, spearing orcs that came to close, but not slowing his horse until it was impossible to break past the wall of orcs in front of him.

Circling back to rejoin a group, Algar speared orcs right and left, almost enjoying the sensation of putting years of dedicated practice into action. He'd always preferred using a spear, and horse back had always seemed so much safer, but so far need had kept him with his hand on his sword.

Algar pushed his horse on with many others, wanting to push the threat back, to prove their rights to their land, but the orcs stopped abruptly. For a moment, he couldn't work out what had happened, before he saw the wall of green in front of them. Somehow, over night, a forest had appeared, blocking the coomb off and turning it into a trap. Their enemies were caught between the Riders and the trees, the steep walls of the Coomb preventing them from escaping, although it didn't stop them from trying.

And then, on the left appeared a figure. His white robes shone in the early light of dawn, but from behind him came the most promising sound: horns. Gandalf had brought reinforcements. The horn from the tower sounded again in reply, and then they pressed forward again, trapping the orcs between them and cutting through them like wheat in September, until their enemy was finally defeated and Helm's Deep was once again theirs.

Most of the Wildmen ay down their weapons, but Algar circled around them with a relatively small group of Riders to deal with the remaining orcs and the Wildmen that hadn't surrendered. Behind him, unnoticed, a final group of men left the caves: Éomer and his companions.

Once the last of the enemy had been defeated, Algar slipped out his saddle, leading his horse back to the main group. As he approached, he heard a cry, and then someone flung themself at him. Instinctively, his hand went to his sword, but when he realised it was Kit, he relaxed, although not entirely into the warm and perhaps overly friendly embrace that he gave him.

Ignoring the boy's babbled chatter, Algar looked around excitedly for his brother. Kit saw this and paused, following his gaze, before looking dismayed.

"Leax isn't with you?" Algar asked, quickly.

Kit shook his head. "Leax with you? He asked, almost pleadingly.

"I hoped he was with you." Algar admitted,

Chewing on his lip, Kit looked around the Riders, clearly thinking. His elation was one, and he looked just as worried as Algar felt. After all, kit did have a habit of wearing his emotions on his sleeves. For a brief moment, he looked older and more world weary, as though he really was older than Algar, but then it was gone and he looked at the blonde. "Leax." He paused, and then sliced at his arm with the side of his hand.

"Leax was hurt?" Algar straightened up, but before he could continue, Kit held up his hands to pause him.

"Yet, not big. Errr… Little?" He paused again, thinking. "Men who hurt together? Leax with?"

Algar took a moment to digest his accent and limited language, and then nodded. "Maybe. I'll have a look."

Kit almost looked relieved at that. "Yes. I'll look… He waved a hand at the Riders that had gathered to help sort out after the battle.

Quickly nodding, Algar practically ran to find where the healer's had set up camp, trying to ignore the voice that was telling him Leax wouldn't be there.

*~*

Kit ran from rider to rider, looking for Leax's familiar face. Gods, this was all her fault. She should have gone back to him after they had blocked the drain, and not trusted chance. But she had been so sure he would be okay, and she had never expected… never expected this.

Each rider she raced past brought her closer to the oppressive, looming walls that they'd fought so hard to defend, until, eventually, there was no one between her and them. Cautiously, she looked back, to where most of the fighters had started the clean up operation already, but couldn't see Algar there. She turned back to the walls and took a deep breath before walking through the hole that had been blasted into them.

Climbing up onto the wall top she looked out over the keep briefly, and soon regretted it as she had to stop herself from being sick. There were more bodies than he had ever expected. For the first time that she could really recall, she truly felt glad and lucky to be alive.

Kit went methodically from one body to the next, checking each one. She was vaguely aware that the bodies were being moved, but it was slowly, and if Leax was there, she wanted to know as quickly as possible. At some point, kit wasn't really sure when, Algar joined her, and they continued together, grim faced and silent. Soon they were descending the stairs and checking those who had fallen inside the Jeep.

It was hard to say who saw him. Kit straightened up from closing the eyes of a man and caught a glance of a familiar green shirt. Almost immediately, Algar was at her side, and they both rushed forward. They were almost directly next to where the blast had been, and there was a huge block of masonry on his legs. Together, they pushed it away, and then Kit had to force herself to look at him. He looked calm, at least, and Kit wondered if it was the blast that had killed him or the vicious looking wound in his shoulder. Algar fell to his brother's side with a scream, and started to cry softly. It was left to Kit to lean over and gently close his eyes through a growing sensation of numbness.

*~*

Algar cried until he could cry no more. He cried until he felt empty: until he finally felt numb and calm. He hadn't cried when the news that his father had died, but that had been just that: news. He had never seen his father laid out like this, on the battle field surrounded by friends and foes alike. He had never seen his father's face, or his blue eyes open by empty. He had never seen his father's ruined body, or even thought of what it could be like, except for in his worst nightmares. And yet, here was Leax, his baby brother, laid out just like that, and worse, there was _nothing_ he could do. Leax was dead. Gone.

And it was his fault. Of course it was his fault. He should have known better. He should have stayed along side Leax and not trusted to chance. He should have gone to him when he had seen him.

He shouldn't have let him fight.

Unaware that beside him, Kit was thinking terribly similar thoughts, Algar finally straightened up, washing off the worst of the mess left by his crying from his face with his sleeves. Kit seemed to respond automatically, his eyes blank as he also rose. Together, they lifted Leax, carrying him from that dreadful place.

The men were being laid out in a shaded spot close to the Keep. They followed the slow but continuous line of men who were having to carry their friends, family and comrades from the battle field. A little way away some of the captured Wildmen were digging a massive grave, which both Kit and Algar had to advert their eyes from.

As if sensing Algar's need for privacy, Kit left then. Algar took one last look at his brother, and then went to find water to wash his body with. Buckets had been brought out of the caves and filled with water from further up the stream where the water was still clear. Algar took one, but put it down a little way from Leax where the others close by could get to it without disturbing each other. Taking a rag, he set about the unpleasant task of preparing his brother's body.

Tenderly, Algar washed Leax's face, hair, hands and wounds. He brushed through Leax's hair and made sure that it fell about his face in soft waves. He carefully rebandaged his shoulder and bandaged his side, then neatly stitched up the gashes and tears in his shirt. Algar even tried as best he could to clean Leax's boots without dirtying the water that he had brought from the stream.

And when h finished, Algar sat down next to him, with his head in his hands, waiting for the grave to be dug so that he could move Leax to his final resting pace.

*~*

Kit walked past the line of bodies, unable to keep her eyes from drifting from one face to the next. Most already had men beside them, or had already been cleaned and prepared for burial. There were many: here there looked even more than she would have guessed before. At least 400, and that didn't include those who hadn't been moved yet. Kit didn't want to know how many had been hurt.

As she waked, Kit caught a glimpse of someone familiar. She paused, startled, looking back to double check.

It was Aiken, laid out between two young men, his face a mask of pain. Unlike Leax, who at least looked peaceful, the pain of Aiken's death was evident, both from his face, and from his ruined body.

Kit found herself paralysed as she looked at him, unable to take her eyes off him. The orcs had been cruel, stabbing him repeatedly in his chest, arms and legs, and even though someone had already closed his eyes it was not difficult to imagine the tortured look that they might have contained as he died.

Yet, for some reason, the only thing that Kit could think was that his spear was missing. He looked strange, unarmed. Smaller, somehow, and older. More fragile.

Slowly, she came and knealt beside him. Gently, she put one hand on the side of his face, and then moved it to his neck. She didn't know why: it was painfully obvious that the poor thing was dead, but she still felt that she needed too.

He was a mess, and it didn't look like there was anyone else to look after him, so Kit rose again, looking around her to find clues from her fellows. There were buckets and rags scattered around, and it didn't take a genius to work it out. But it took more trips back to the bucket to clean his face and hair than she would have liked, and when she attempted to comb his hair, her comb caught in his blood matted hair, and she had to give up, wetting it and pulling it back into as neat a pony tail as she could instead.

There was little that she could do about his ruined shirt and tattered trousers, so instead she removed his cloak and tucked it around him like a blanket, before she sat down at his head, waiting. She knew that Algar would come for her eventually, and until then she didn't want to leave Aiken alone, as much as she would like to go back to the Keep and find him a spear. Even if he had no need for it now, and Kit had no idea what she believed about the afterlife and material belongings there, he just looked so wrong without it… but that would have to stay.

Algar came to her maybe an hour or two later. Kit had dozed off again, but lightly enough that she woke as his shadow fell on her. Looking up at him, she saw the shock in his eyes to see Aiken laid out alone, and quickly rose so that she could put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Even if she'd had the language skills, she felt that sometimes (and this was one of them) actions spoke louder than words.

To give Algar a moment, Kit looked around to see what had happened while she had dozed. The grave had been finished: that was clearly why Algar had come to find her, and the Riders were moving their fallen to the mass grave. The Wildmen had been moved somewhere, and Kit couldn't see the Dwarf or Éomer either, which surprised her. She thought that Éomer, as such a loved leader, might have come to help with the burials. Maybe he had something more important to be dealing with.

Algar looked a little more settled when she looked back, so Kit moved closer to Aiken, ready to move him. "_We can_?" She asked, indicating picking the old man up.

Algar nodded, moving as he did so to get Aiken's legs. Together, they lifted him up, and carried him carefully over to the fresh grave. Then Algar led Kit back to Leax's body. Kit took a moment to look over him again. Algar had done a good job of cleaning him up – too good. She felt tears prick her eyes, and had to brush them away angrily. Now wasn't the time: there was still work to do.

She let Algar take his shoulders, lifting Leax feet so that they could gently take him back to the grave and lay him down beside Aiken. The teenager and the old man made such a contrast, but it was nothing that wasn't echoed by the bodies around them. Many of those that had fought (and died) had been too old, or too young to really be fighting. Kit realised that it was only the true fighters – and the fortunate, like herself – that were here, and unhurt. Bringing in men like those who had died: that had done little but boost their numbers.

Algar and Kit fell back, watching the men as they brought the fallen and laid them down. After a couple of minutes, Algar sat down, and Kit quickly followed suite. Exhausted, it didn't take long for them both to fall into a doze, and after a while Algar's head fell onto Kit's shoulder, and Kit's head rested on his.

~*~

They were woken by a solemn blast of the horn, and for a moment both were confused, before Algar realised and startled, breaking away from Kit. He rose, and shook himself, still a little bit sleepy, and tried not to look at the other boy. He hadn't realised that he was quite so tired.

The horn blast had marked the start of the funeral. The last of the bodies had been laid, and men were gathering to honour the dead. Kit rose as well, a lot slower than Algar had. For a moment, he felt guilty: his fright had probably startled him. But he hadn't expected to wake up like that, and he still wasn't sure about Kit. At least, he wasn't sure if he liked the boy or not. He trusted him.

Together, they made their way over to join the growing crowd. Algar avoided the urge to glance over at his brother and Aiken's bodies. He would have to get used to the fact that they were gone.

No matter how much it hurt.

For some reason neither Théoden King nor Lord Éomer were at the funeral. Algar was surprised, but supposed that something more important had called them (even if he couldn't think what that could be). Instead, several captains, none of which Algar knew, gave short speeches. None of them looked very happy, and Algar realised just how many of the men here had lost good friends or family. There were a few men lurking towards the fact of the crowd with expressions of relief and thankfulness on their faces, but most of those gathered were in clear mourning, and those captains chosen to speak were very obviously of them.

Despite this, Algar found that he didn't want to listen, as his eyes drifted to Leax's body, and then away again as he realised. He tried not to take in their remarks about giving and sacrifice, tried to ignore when they said that death came to them all, and how honoured the fallen would be to die like this, protecting their homeland. Algar refused to agree that protecting the Westfold and Rohan had been worth his brother's life, and he certainly didn't want to think that Leax would have been _glad_ to give his life like this. Even that the men who had fallen here would be remembered in song for as long as Rohan remained gave him little comfort.

But none of this was as bad as the list that was read out following these speeches. Two men had come round as Algar had sat by Leax, asking for his name and hometown, but he hadn't taken it in then. But now, as the list of names, almost five hundred strong, was lead out, Algar had to close his eyes, his pulse increasing with each name. So many. So many had died.

And when Leax was named, immediately after Aiken, Algar felt that his heart would stop altogether. It was all that Algar could do to stop himself from crying again.

As the list drew to an end, and then trailed off, there was an uncomfortable pause. Algar shuffled his feet, and suddenly because aware that many of those gathered were crying, Kit included. His eyes drifted once more to where Leax lay, and then away again.

From somewhere at the back of the crowd, a song started. It was a feminine voice, and Algar guessed that it was one of the women who had been evacuated into the caves from the Westfold. Soon, other voices joined in, complementing and building the song of mourning. Algar attempted to join in, but it seemed to be a song native to that part of the county, and he didn't know it. Beside him, Kit was also joining in, equally as failingly, in his thin, high voice. At least Algar could actually understand what the words meant.

Slowly, that song faded away, and another started, this time one that Algar knew: a slightly more upbeat one, thanking the fallen for their role. Algar did join in this time, ignoring any doubts about the strength of his voice to give remembrance to the fallen.

Finally, a girl stepped forward. She didn't look very old, perhaps the same age as Leax. She sang alone, an old song of farewell, her soft voice echoing softly through the valley.

As the song came to a close, those that had no more reason to be there quietly left, leaving those close to the fallen to seal the grave alone. Although the captured Dunlendings had dug the grave, it would be the family and friends of the dead who would put them to rest.

Algar made his way forward, Kit following a little cautiously. On their way, they passed one solitary grave, and in a moment of curiosity, Algar peered over. He was greeted by the face of Captain Háma, another face that shocked him to stillness. Of all of those fighting today, the captain was one of those he was sure would live to see the dawn.

There was little time to contemplate. Soil was being transferred by the few shovels that they had, but mostly by hand. Algar moved to help, with Kit as his ever constant shadow. Together, the Riders quickly buried the dead, and when the mound was complete, a solitary Symbelmynë that someone had found was laid on the top.

~*~

**AN**: Well… that was the first time I haven't met my 4000 word count. But the chapter naturally ended 1000 words in, so I'm actually impressed I managed to get so close. XD;; I'm not very happy with it, considering how long I've been thinking about Leax's death, but I think that this is the best I can get it, so I hope it's good enough.

I'm not sure if I've been looking forward to this chapter or not. In the first draft Leax (unnamed and unrelated to Algar) died at the stream in Chapter One. In the second draft he got a stay of life, and in the third he became… Leax. And he grew on me far too much, especially since I knew he would die here.

But now it's over and done with, and things will start to take a more serious tone from here on in. There's some drama coming up in the next two or three chapters that will be fantastic fun to write, but I think we're finally, slowly but surely, making our way towards the end. This is probably half way through. ^________^

As usual, thanks to all of the lovely, charming people who reviewed and/or added to alerts or favourites. You all are the people who keep me going, and make me so happy. I can't tell you how ecstatic I was to get home from holiday to find my inbox so full of all your lovely messages. 3 There was bouncing involved.

Aaaaannnd~ I'm getting kittens to replace my beautiful cat who died last month. They're called Bentley and Pepper, anddddd I want their next door neighbour Mr. Giles as well, but mum thinks he'll fight with Selena, our other cat. *sad* I also might be getting my first job, so I might get a bit distracted. Because, y'know, the RSPCA centre P&B are at is about ten miles away and at the moment I'm going every day. XD;;

I'll shut up now. Thanks for reading, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added. THANK YOU! 3

~Ela.


End file.
